Thank You Stranger
by oneandoneis37
Summary: AU They didn’t know each other. It was merely a simple request. It was suppose to be only one ride, one short trip around the city, what magic was it that lead it to a long journey? SxS
1. One Ride

**-.-Thank You, Stranger-.-**

_Author's Note_: First story -smiles-

_Summary_: She didn't know about his reputation. He didn't know about her past. They didn't know each other. It was merely a simple request. It was suppose to be only one ride, one short trip around the city, who knew that it would lead to a long journey?

_**Chapter 1: One ride **_

Her limp body swayed, her emerald eyes blank, as she left that door, not bothering to look back. Tightening her grip around her bag, she staggered down the street. Silky auburn hair danced upon her shoulders as strands of hair tickled her forehead, but she didn't care about something so miniscule.

A sudden force pushed her to the side slightly. She had bumped into someone. She heard a small 'sorry' from the stranger, but didn't bother replying. 'Rude much,' the stranger had murmured under her breath, not meant for the emerald-eyed girl to hear, but it didn't matter, her mind was elsewhere, as were her senses.

A short glint appeared in her eyes as they set upon a figure ahead. Her body straightened, somewhat, and now her stride was with a purpose, though her thoughts were haywire.

"Great," he muttered lightly under his breath, calloused hands roughly jerking at the key in the ignition. A low growl erupted from his lips as he gave another violent jerk to his bike. The glare of the sun, reflected from the silver, blinded his amber eyes. Swiftly putting a pair of shades upon his eyes, he returned to the task of trying to start the engine.

With another tug and jerk, the sound of the engine roaring graced his ears. Grinning at his achievement, he nonchalantly patted the sleek silver motorcycle given to him a few months earlier. _Good girl_, he inwardly smirked.

As his hands reached for the silver helmet in the back of the seat, he noticed someone looking at him. Scrunching his forehead, it would be stupid to look around to see who this person was looking at, since the person was looking straight at him, that he was sure of, he did the only thing that his brain would find as logic, he send a glare towards her way.

The glare didn't seem to affect her, yes; it was a golden-brown haired girl staring at him. He knew he was good-looking, with his rugged looks, amber brown eyes, and chocolate hair, but she didn't need to make it that obvious, did she? Given that she wasn't beautiful, nor was she ugly, he continued glaring at the strange girl. He noticed her lips moving slightly and figured that she just spoke and unconsciously gave her a quizzical look. As quickly as the confusion came, it left; he hated being confused.

"One ride," she softly spoke to the brown haired stranger in front of her, courageously louder than before, once she saw the confusion clouding his eyes. She knew she might've been considered a lunatic for what she was about to do, but all the logic had flown out her mind a while back.

"What?" he asked. His deep, silky voice echoed through the swift silence.

"One ride around the city," she stated, this time more clearly and commanding.

This girl in front of him was crazy, he finally concluded, as he stared at her as if she had grown another head. _She_ was commanding _him_ to give her a ride on his precious bike around the city. His gaze fixed upon her eyes. He finally saw how green they were, how firm they looked as she stared him down, and how protected they were.

Trying to break his gaze, he considered the possibilities. He would be late. Negative. He would have another person on his bike. Negative. He would be scolded at. Negative. He would waste gas. Negative. He would help a person? Posi- wait, how can giving a ride to someone be helping and positive? His common sense told him it was a bad idea, but, as his gaze fell upon hers again, he was told otherwise, and besides, he always got into trouble anyways.

She stared at him, eyes unwavering. She knew she would be a burden to him, but she couldn't back down now. In her mind, she knew that there was no way this man would give a ride to a simple stranger, but let's remember that her mind was not properly functioning at the moment. Imagine her surprise as he handed the helmet to her.

He didn't understand what he was doing. He watched himself reaching out with the helmet to her. He knew he was annoyed at what he was about to do, but now it seemed his body was not his own.

Slender fingers tentatively reached towards the helmet, but they were quickly taken back. Eyeing the man in confusion, she noticed he had a slight smirk on his face.

"I go pretty fast," he stated in an attempt for her to back out of it, but somewhere deep inside hoped that the girl wouldn't mind. Seeing her give a small nod, he handed her the helmet.

"How about you?" she asked, as she strapped on the helmet, quickly scanning around for another one.

"I only have one." He gave a simple shrug as he turned back to make the engine roar again.

Standing a foot away, she stared at him, uncertain. He, on the other hand, slightly twisted around, wondering if she needed help getting onto the bike, and whether or not to offer his hand. His thoughts were confirmed once he felt a hand on his shoulder, a soft clank from the foot rest, a slight pressure indicating that the girl was lifting her feet onto the bike, over to the other side, and finally, a sudden warmth behind him. He literally felt a tingle running down his back. Inwardly frowning at the response he had from the girl, he revved up his engine, silently thanking her for putting her bag between them and grasping him, not by the waist like all the females he knew, but rather on his shoulder.

Deciding to show him that she didn't need help getting onto the bike, she was sure that was what he was probably thinking, she placed her hand on his shoulder as leverage and swung her leg around. Placing the bag in-between the two of them, her hands sought their way up to, and cautiously rested upon, his broad shoulders just as he revved up the engine.

"Better hold on tight, and hope the cops don't catch us," the man shouted over the roar of the bike. She could literally feel him smirking as he spoke those words. Letting out a small yelp, she grasped onto his shoulders tightly as they left the parking lot of the university.

_One ride around the city, huh?_ he gently mused to himself, trying to see how he could make this ride exciting, and then mentally hitting himself for his stupidity. He decided to make a sharp right turn onto the highway and dramatically picked up the speed.

Her eyes widened, feeling the wind splashing into her body. Her thoughts washed away and finally, after awhile, a small smile began to form on her face. Lifting up the plastic shield on helmet, she allowed the rush of the wind to greet her cheeks. Closing her eyes, as to savor each moment, she didn't notice the sun setting over the hill.

(A/N: I hope I give enough so that you can imagine how it is. .)

Rounding the corner with a low growl of the engine, they returned back to the place where they had met, half an hour later. Feet placed on the ground to balance the bike, the auburn haired girl got off the same way she got on. The empty street and the empty parking lot held an eerie silence, even with scattered people walking by, that neither wanted to break.

_Click!_ The strap came off with a simple push; she gently lifted the helmet off, shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of helmet hair. Slinging her bag onto her shoulder, she quietly handed the helmet to the man in front of her who was intently staring at her. She felt at peace, like she knew she would after the ride.

Taking in the scene of the young woman in front of him, he suddenly felt sorrow, sympathy and compassion; all which he should not feel being who he is. Reaching out for the helmet with his gloved hand, he seemed to be transfixed with the calm girl, not the rash, commanding, and eerily silent girl from before.

She stood there, arms folded neatly in front of her, watching as he put the helmet on. Her lips lifted upward as his gaze met her for what should be the final time. He saw and his stomach (or was it his heart?) felt a yearning for something. It was such a small smile, barely noticeable, but he knew it was a smile of gratitude. Whatever the ride did to her, she was grateful and somehow, someway, it made his lips twitch into an actual smile of his own, thanking the one who invented the helmet that she couldn't see.

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft and heavenly as she gave a deep bow of appreciation to the male on the bike.

Giving her a quick nod his eyes darted to the school's clock tower and, just as he had predicted before, he would get a scolding for being late. But this time, for some reason, he wasn't worried about what was to happen. Revving up the bike again, he turned and, without so much as a goodbye, he darted away leaving an auburn haired girl watching.

_One ride, _she thought as she watched him drive away. A smile, not a fully bright sunshine smile, but it was enough, graced her lips as she rummaged through her bag for her keys.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: Hope you enjoy that: Review please so I could know what I need to improve on! I hope you all didn't mind me leaving some things to the imagination, to me, it's for the best for what's to come:

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like reviews and this authoress isn't an exception:

luv KC

p.s. This Chapter had been beta-read by Nanie-san! Thankies so much! D


	2. No One is Normal

**.Thank You, Stranger.**

_Author's Note_: First story -smiles- Review appreciated. Oh, maybe I should mention, it could be said that it's somewhat based on a real life story with a fantasical twist to it.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS. (whoops, I forgot it during Chapter 1, but there it is now!)

_Summary_: She didn't know about his reputation. He didn't know about her past. They didn't know each other. It was merely a simple request. It was suppose to be only one ride, one short trip around the city, who knew that it would lead to a long journey?

_**Chapter 2: No one is normal **_

2 weeks later…

Autumn had come six hours ago and to the emerald eyed girl, it hadn't made a difference since the weather man was always wrong. They think they could predict the weather, but they really couldn't breach the surface even with all the latest technological equipment. The gray gloomy clouds weren't supposed to show themselves on this 'supposed' sunny day. Mother Nature had threw a huge curve ball; the last week of summer was more like autumn and the apparent forecast of the first week of fall is going to be summer's last week.

Heaving a sigh, she looked away from the huge glass window and returned to her task. Fingers curved around the hard covered book, her eyes quickly surveyed the shelf in front of her before finding the place where the book belongs.

Her mind drifted off to the man two weeks ago and now thinking about it, she really owed him a great deal. He hadn't called the police or thought of her as a lunatic (he probably might, but was nice enough not to say it out loud) and allowed her to ride with him. Her parents would've strongly disapproved of a girl like her riding such a dangerous thing like a motorcycle, but she couldn't help it.

She needed the speed, she needed the rush, and she needed something that would outrun her worries and thoughts. In actuality, she had wished to be the driver, but she knew better to drive in her state. _Thank you conscious for aiding my brain,_ she mentally thought.

Glancing at her cart, she was surprised to find that she had finished it. Placing a small smile on her face, she stood up from the chair, and begins to trot her way back to the front desk. Her vision was shortly blinded when two hands came and enveloped her eyes. Quickly searching through her mind to try to think of anyone who was childish enough to do such a thing, she gave a full out mischievous grin once recognition hit her. It was her transition to 'her self in the eyes of the beholder'.

"Kyo? Randy? Richard? Reed? Tony? Michael?," she began listing a bunch of names knowing that it was all the wrong answer.

"What's with all these guys?" came an irritated voice from behind her.

She grinned as she felt the pair of hands lifting from her eyes, sight returning as quickly as they've gone. Whipping her head around, she found a pouting silver haired man, almost a head taller then her.

"Jealous?" she mused, her grin had grown to an all out smirk.

"Of course, I have more competition now," the man replied, a sense of competitiveness etched into his voice along with an arrogant smile plastered on his lips.

"Oh, but did you forgot?" she innocently questioned showing him her left hand as the light caught the glint of an object, "You and the rest of them have to knock down Kyo first!"

"Ah, but I can simply just take it off you know?" the man replied grasping her left hand as one hand hovered above the piece of jewelry.

A few seconds later, the two burst out laughing just like they've done numerous times before.

"Ok, Yue, we should probably stop joking around, there's work to be done!" she lightly scolded the older man.

"Sakura, you're done, there's nothing left on your cart," Yue replied sapphire eyes eyeing her like she could breathe fire.

"Eh-he-he, I knew that!" Sakura sheepishly stated quickly blowing a raspberry at the man. Stopping her childish act, she questioned, "is Tomoyo here today?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Yue responded as their stride fell into pattern and he'd taken the task of pushing the cart for her.

Giving a glare to the sapphire eyed man, Sakura quickly glimpse at the clock, 10:30am it read, and just when she was about to complain how late her quiet friend would be, in stroll the said person. Tomoyo Daidouji was a natural beauty with long raven hair cascading down her back, amethyst eyes, soft white skin, and a gentle smile that males loved.

Tomoyo who had spotted Sakura a few feet away, let out a smile and went to hug the daylights out of her second cousin. Knowing full well that her cousin couldn't breathe with how tightly her arms were around her, she finally let go after much groans and mumble from the said girl.

"How are you?" the amethyst eyed girl asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"Well, how would you feel if your second cousin came up and basically tackled you out of nowhere?" Sakura sarcastically asked, emerald eyes narrowed as her arms crossed in front of her.

"Well, I for one would feel supremely flattered," Tomoyo declared, her amethyst eyes twinkling again.

Sakura knowing full well the hidden meaning behind that just glared at her cousin, but it was like glaring at a baby who isn't frighten of anything! Letting out a sigh, she allowed Tomoyo to chat about her week so far and how busy her mother was making her work along with finding her a future husband. Sakura held her smile hoping that her attempt was not futile as to not disrupt any 'Tomoyo sense' that something is wrong. She should've known better than to think she could overcome 'Tomoyo's sense'. It was that one freaky Tomoyo thing that she would never be able to figure out!

"How are things going?" the raven haired woman timidly asked, voice soft all of a sudden.

"I'm fine Tomoyo! Everything is normal," Sakura replied giving her cousin the best smile that she could manage, touched and yet irritated that her cousin had to bring it up again.

Tomoyo knew better than to believe those words. How can someone be normal again in two weeks? Is it possible to even come back to the surface of normality? No, Tomoyo knew that Sakura now is anything, but normal. Sakura had always come to her to talk to her about everything and anything, but lately it seem that the auburn hair girl was hiding some things, given that she could only pry a few minor details about that incident. "I'm here, you kn-"

"Yea, yea, I know. Don't worry about me so much, 'moyo," Sakura beamed and not giving Tomoyo a chance to answer, she strolled towards Yue.

All that Tomoyo could do was sigh at the stubbornness embedded into her friend's head. Silently walking after Sakura, she notices that there were scarcely any people at the library this Saturday morning. _It's probably the weather_, she thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The leaves are dancing with the wind again. How each rustle, like a giggle of a high class woman would shimmer and shake as to catch the eye of another man. Watching in boredom, a pair of eyelids became heavy as it slowly descend, covering a pair of amber brown eyes. A sudden nudge from the side awoke the man. About to yell at whoever the person was, he stopped mid-track when he noticed ten pairs of eyes looking at him as if he's a girl dressed as a guy.

_Damn_, he mentally cursed knowing that he was about to fall asleep during one of these boring lectures and that surely he's in for another scolding from the deep pool of amber eyes standing in front of the conference room.

"Syaoran, what do you propose we do about this problem?" asked a stern voice belonging to the woman who's calm nature can make one believe that she was not furious with you.

Looking around from face to face, he knew he was expected to answer the question, whatever the heck the question was, and it had better be a good answer. His eyes darted to the dark blue haired male next to him noticing on the laptop screen, typed in big, bold letters was the question. Mentally noting to thank the man, he gave a small grin and began his presentation that would whoo the crowd. He loved this ability.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You owe me one," came a composed voice of a male.

Irritated with the azure eyed man for bringing it up before him, amber eyes narrowed in irritation and his stride begin to pick up. Loosing his black tie as he walked, the coffee haired man walked out the door to a thirty story building exquisitely designed.

"Syaoran, you need to make the finishing touches on the agreement," a shout had come from the navy haired man.

"Shut it, Hiiragizawa, you know as well as I do that you don't need someone normal like me," the reply was solemn and strained to hide the anger that was building up.

Without waiting for a reply, he pulled out a set of keys, quickly searching for the right one; he finally came upon his ride. Swiftly swinging his leg over to the other side and positioned his foot on the foot pedals he put the key into the ignition and as expected time and again, the silver bike roared. Not bothering to put on the silver helmet, he sped off onto the street before the other man could stop him.

Heaving a sigh at the coffee haired man, Eriol Hiiragizawa let a small smile danced on his lips before shaking his head like he was a wise man. _Syaoran, when are you able to learn that no one is normal and you for one, is far, far from that._ The azure eyed man thought before retreating back into the building to explain to a rather infuriated woman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He didn't want that position. He didn't want this reputation. He didn't want any of it, but unfortunately for him, everything was given to him on a silver platter. He had wanted to be normal, tried to be as normal as his demanding life can allow him, but somehow he knew, he knew that he couldn't.

Suddenly angry at everything and nothing, he picked up the speed going over the speed limit and accelerates down the highway. A sudden thought occurred to him of an emerald eyed girl. She was plain, but she haunted him with those protected eyes that were calmer after the ride and he knew that she was someone who had shared his theory. Growling in frustration as the sound of sirens reached his ears, he reluctantly slowed down.

_Here we go again,_ he thought as the sirens grew louder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well, I'm off. See ya," a chirpy voice shouted to the now empty Children's Room of the library except the few who were gathering their things together.

"Sakura, do you want a ride?" Yue asked feeling something amiss in the air.

"It's ok. Thanks Yue," Sakura replied and was about to turn to leave when she noticed his arms wide open. "You're so silly, you know that?" as she walked up to hug him.

"Only for you, only for you," Yue softly murmured, tightening his hold on her.

"Yue!" Sakura giggled, lightly hitting him on the chest, "stop joking around!" as they untangled themselves and she walked away.

"Be safe!" he shouted after her fleeting silhouette only to be responded with a wave.

The sun was beginning to set, but Sakura didn't mind. The walk back would be ten minutes she knew, but it would give her time. She allowed her mind to drift off, allowed it to this once think of the future, present, and of the past, the recent past. Senses suddenly vanished to allow her mind to roam; she didn't notice the squeak of an abruptly stopped vehicle.

Still in a state of daze, she didn't expect the next few things to happen. Her lower body felt the impact of something metal or steel as her upper body tumble over, but a strong arm braced her head from damaging itself or anything for that matter. Realization hit her when she realized that she had somehow tumbled over a motorcycle and whoever's gloved hands stopped her head's impact, has a quick reflex.

Twisting her head around to quickly thank the driver, she was met up with a pair of intense amber eyes; how deeply she could gaze into it. Inhaling a short gasp as recognition of the male inflamed her body, she quickly tried to compose herself, rushing off onto her own two feet.

"It's you again," deep velvety voice greeted her; it held neither resentment nor anger, but maybe a hint of amusement, she wasn't sure.

To say that he was surprise was an understatement of the century. He hadn't expected to meet up with this crazy girl again, but look what's happened; she practically fell over his bike! Does she really like this bike that much? He mused, not realizing he spoke it aloud until he saw her widened eyes.

"I apologize," the girl said, giving that deep bow as amend.

"No harm done," he replied, letting out a sigh.

There was a silence that enveloped them for a minute, neither knowing what to do or say. She was lost in her own thoughts again. It seemed that her mind is playing 'on and off' without her consent. He was trying his best to look at everything beside her. Syaoran tried hard, he really did, but it didn't help that a human's eyesight is a hundred and eighty degrees so at the corner of his eyes, he saw her lost in a state of thinking.

Yep, he was definitely as crazy and insane as the girl in front of him and without thinking, he seemed to do that when he's around this girl, he offered her his helmet. The reason, he explained to himself, was that he needed a companion who shared the rush to run away from all these relentless stress.

Sakura's eyes widened to a state that if you would gently knock the back of her head, her eyeballs would come out. This man was offering her a ride!

"Coming or not?" he grumbled, slightly offended that she had not taken the helmet as quickly as he hoped.

"Are… are you sure?"

"Coming or not!?" he barked gritting through his teeth. He was irritated, if he wasn't then why would he offer the helmet, of course he was sure, wasn't he?

Shocked at how he raised his voice, she didn't think, but swiftly took the helmet, strapped it on, and situated herself behind him. For the second time that month, she felt at peace with the world as the coffee haired driver sped off onto the road with her hand griping tightly at his shoulder.

She wasn't normal. He wasn't normal. No one is normal for what is normality?

A/N: Hope you enjoy that: Review please so I could know what I need to improve on! I wanted to thank all who reviewed and now I know which way this story should go. Be patient? Things might be kind of slow.

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like reviews and this authoress isn't an exception! D

Luv KC


	3. Soon

**.Thank You, Stranger.**

_Author's Note_: First story -smiles- Review appreciated. I mentioned that it's somewhat based on a real life story with a fantasical twist to it so some parts are true, some part I add to make it more story-like though I won't tell which is which –wink wink-.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS. (whoops, I forgot it during Chapter 1, but there it is now!? XD)

_Warning_: Minor Language.

_Summary_: She didn't know about his reputation. He didn't know about her past. They didn't know each other. It was merely a simple request. It was suppose to be only one ride, one short trip around the city, who knew that it would lead to a long journey?

_**Chapter 3: Soon**_

2 weeks later…

_Shit, shit, shit,_ he consistently cussed inside his mind as he watched the paramedics pushed in five men that shouldn't be rolling into the hospital. _Damn. Mother would not be please, _he mentally noted as he noticed three men dress in clothes that yelled 'police officers' in all aspects.

"Mr. Li, may be we talk to you a minute?" one deep brown haired man asked, his face seem gentle and hospitable compare to the other irritated male and glaring female.

"Of course," Syaoran answered, his voice, unlike his mind had been rather calm.

"Right this way, please," the same deep brown haired male spread his arm moving them away from the bustle of the medical staff.

"Mr. Li, we are from Tokyo's police department. I'm Yoshiyuki Terada, and this is my comrades, Katsuya Abe and Chizu Arisu. We like to talk to you about the-"

Yoshiyuki was interrupted as footsteps walked up to the four. A blue haired man walked up in a calm and smiling manner, which equally amounts to Yoshiyuki's presence.

"Excuse me, officers, you'll have to excuse Mr. Li here, he has important business to attend to. I'll be gladly to fill in for him. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol," spoke the cobalt haired man, a trouble-free smile charmed its way onto his lips.

The officers nodded seeing as it's a reasonable excuse, they allowed him to leave. Before leaving, Syaoran gave a strained smile towards Hiiragizawa and eyes of deep fury flashed. His reward for the hostile look that he gave to the azure haired man was a small smile of reassurance. Knowing what to expect, he stepped out onto the slightly damped ground towards a black limo.

"Mother," he politely acknowledged as he closed the door with a small 'thud'.

Silence greeted him for what seems like eternity as he glanced at his mother's face. His mother, Yelan Li, was known as an ageless beauty, no signs of wrinkles or imperfection on her face. One could not tell that she has five children by just looking at her. Her calm manner of approach and wisdom boosted her popularity amongst the other board members.

Her lip was set in a small thin line as she gazed upon her son, scrutinizing his every movement. No matter how many times or how long his mother stared at him like she's currently doing, he still feels the full throttle effect of her gaze after all these years. Uncomfortably shifting back and forth, he waited for five minutes to past by before he would hear any lecture. Unfortunately for him, five minutes went by agonizingly slow, in which he tried to watch the scenery go by even if he felt her gaze.

"Will you take over?" his mother's dominating stern voice broke the silence. Shifting his gaze to her from the window, he found that she was staring straight ahead instead of piercing a hole into his head.

The question had shocked him more than the fact that she hadn't unleashed her anger out on him. Never, never had he thought that she asked for his thoughts on it, it was more of 'you are going to take over the Clan one day'; never in an asking manner 'will you take over'. He racked his brain to find the right words knowing that his word choices would decide his fate.

"And if I don't?" he found it, or at least he hoped those words were effective.

He glanced as his mother in silence for a few moments waiting. When she spoke, her voice was softer, "your father would've been proud."

She'd done it, she had played dirty. His respect for his mother was slowly slipping from him as he gave his own mother a cold stare. She was on no account to mention his father and the Clan after all these years. After all the years of arguing and rebelling against the Clan, never had she mention his father, but he knew that when she mentioned him, he have no other way, after all it was his-. He sighed.

"I can't promise much," was his cold reply knowing that his mother acknowledged it as an 'I'll do it' and he gazed out the window, hinting that the conversation is over.

His thoughts danced away wanting to be a cheetah, rushing away on its own four legs. He hadn't known that the soon that stupid girl spoke of had already appeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Do you want to talk about it?" her soft voice broke the comfortable silence that drifted between them for the past ten minutes as they stood side by side, not at all close like couples or friends. _

_They had returned about fifteen minutes ago and through some weird silent acknowledgement, the two had wordlessly decided to watch the sun set. If you would to ask her, she would've blamed it on him for glancing at the sunset which made her do the same. He, on the other hand, would say that it was her hair glowing in the sun that made him looked past her towards the sun. _

_She had stood there, watching the red, orange, and yellow glow brilliantly over the horizon. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him and it must've been a pure coincidence because at that moment, he turned around hoping to tell her that he would leave, but their eyes met. Both had lightly leaned against the motorcycle and now their weight was more mounted upon the vehicle; it was a wonder why it hadn't topple over yet. _

_She glanced at the pair of intense amber brown eyes, truly for the first real time. The first time he had his shades and the encounter awhile back was a swift, slightly embarrassing one on her part, didn't allow either of them the chance. How alike the depth of their eyes are, how protected both of them are yet it was their exposure which tells everything._

_She got a glimpsed of the man behind the wheels and had not really expected much, but was surprised to find his eyes so like hers that it scared her. She knew that his situations might've been different, but the glint, the barrier, and the fortification of it all were the same as his amber eyes darkened tremendously._

_He suddenly felt a hatred for the woman in front of him. It felt like she could read his soul relentlessly. His fury shaded his vision of her gorgeous emerald eyes so light and innocent that he wouldn't know otherwise behind the guarded shade. _

_Bringing them back to the present, five minutes had they stared at one another, not knowing when the other would concede until she spoke and the enchantment was over. He gave her an icy blank stare which didn't faze her!_

"_Your problems, do you want to talk about it?" she repeated, this time more descriptive._

_He hated her for trying to read him. He hated her for breaking him down to that one question. He hated her for recognizing his safeguard like it was nothing. He hated her for making him want to tell her. He hated her for everything that's gone wrong in his life. He then hated himself for the next words that erupted from his mouth._

"_Listen here, you b----, you don't what the hell you're talking about," he literally growled at her and if he had fangs, he would be baring it out at her like an angered wolf._

"_Don't cuss," were the only words she replied with._

_Blinking at her in surprised, he was speechless for a small moment before anger rushed back to his body. He lashed out again, venom dripping from each word, "I don't give a damn. You should be glad that I had let you, a stranger, ride with me. You should be glad that I didn't take advantage you like nine tenth of this damn world would. You should be glad that I didn't report you. You should be glad that I haven't torn you to a million pieces yet!"_

_Expecting her to bark back, envision how stunned he was to see her standing there soaking in each and every word without wincing. People had said that she has this knack for bringing something, whether the good or the bad of someone. Glancing at the chocolate haired man in front of her lashing out at her, she realized that it was true and for some reason, she mentally smiled as her face remained unfazed by his words._

"_Say something damn it!" he shouted, his patience getting the better of him and it was another reason to add to the list of why he hated this woman. _

"_I am grateful and I had already thanked you, what more did you want? This second time, you were the one that offered, might I remind you," she calmly replied mildly surprise at her composure and silently joked to herself, _if only I was this calm during my interviews

"_Ha! I bet it was the same. Do you want to talk about your stupid little problems too?" he bit out bitterly in a snide voice, "you felt that thrilled, didn't you? You felt that speed that allowed you to wash away your thoughts and worry; didn't you?"_

_His words hit her like a million bricks, but it was all true. She could snap back at him not fearing how he would perceive her, but when it all comes back, it was true so why waste her anger?_

"_Yes, I did," was her only response. Though she did not snap, she lowered her head knowing full out the shame that came with admitting it._

"_Well, you know what b----? This would be the last time you see me!" he snarled at her before quickly getting onto his bike, "you won't be seeing me anytime soon."_

"_I believe, it would be soon," was her reply as she glanced at his amber brown eyes again seeing and taking in the rage. He merely growl at her again and drove off without a proper goodbye._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"…and the lived happily ever after. The end." Finished a young woman, short pig tails braided sloppily.

"Saku, Saku, read more, read more," came the cries of excited little four-five year olds, all spread out, sitting criss-cross apple sauce on the floor.

"Tomorrow, I promise. Story time is over for today," Sakura smiled; still amused at the nickname they'd called her since they hadn't known how to say her name properly, they only utter the first two syllables and the name stuck.

It's been a year since she's became the Story Time Reader for younger children everyday (except Sunday). Parents were glad to have this time to relax and since today was Saturday; they'd deserve it. It's as if she's a daycare lady, but she didn't mind. She loved children and seemingly has a way with them.

Glancing at their sad pouting face, she was about to surrender to them if their parents weren't heading over to pick up their young-ones. Smiling and bowing to the parents, she gave a small wave at the leaving children.

"Good work today," a male's voice appeared from behind her.

Turning around, already knowing who the person is, she gave a small smile and bow with the motion of her head. "Thank you, Yukito."

The said man, with dark jade colored eyes responds to her smile with one of his own. People were amazed once they notice this man for his hair is a light black, dark gray; it was quite difficult to decipher his hair color and after three weeks of asking him and trying to figure it out, Sakura had given up. There was only one word that she could describe him as.

An enigma.

Five years, she worked alongside this man, never really close, but never at a distance. He would open up, telling about his past and his future and be himself. Yet, something in her heart tugged at the thought. It was his eyes; his dark eyes had given her the chills, telling her that something was amiss. She, even now, still stand her ground (in her mind of course) that he was a mystery she won't ever be able to solve.

Heaving a short sigh, she beamed at the passing children. It was half an hour until the library would close up for the night and she glanced around to make sure everything is not out of order. Smiling contently to herself, she returned to the front desk, located in the middle of the Children's Room and right in front of you as you enter through the door.

Silently chattering with Yukito since Tomoyo had already gone home after lunch, and Yue was still upstairs working, Sakura felt a small twitch in her eyebrow. Trying to not disturb their conversation, she quickly closed and opens her eyes. Seeing that it did twitch afterwards, she resumes talking to him about schooling and life in general, but always on the surface, never in depth.

"Why don't you head off now? We only have fifteen minutes left," Yukito politely offered as he saw how tired the girl in front of him looked.

Glancing up at the clock, Sakura nodded and thanked the man. Gathering her supplies, which was only her black bag, she muttered a small 'tell everyone I said goodbye' to Yukito who nodded.

Walking out of the library, she felt the fresh air hit her nose. _Autumn has just begun to settle down,_ she thought as she glances up at the changing colors of the leaves. Enjoying the scent of Autumn, it didn't past her that an engine was revving itself nearby. Blinking to come back to her senses, she noticed that at that spot in the parking lot of the in-between of the library and Tokyo University was a silver motorcycle, its owner holding a frown upon his face.

_So soon, huh._ She thought as she nonchalantly walked up to the man.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Hope you enjoy that: Review please so I could know what I need to improve on! I wanted to thank all who reviewed and now I know which way this story should go.

I hope this chapter may help with a few of the questions you might have since it's sort of a filler; it was extremely difficult for me to write this chapter so please bare with me? And it's sort of rushed so it's not so good.

I'm extremely glad that my writing allowed the reader to question and think. I LOVE that you're asking questions though and I'm going to apologize ahead of time that I might not be able to answer them straight away as to not give away the story! XP

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like reviews and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

AND if you want an actual reply to your review, PLEASE (x10395109374543) TELL ME!!! I would gladly give you a more personal answer.

Luv KC


	4. Silent Agreement

**.Thank You, Stranger.**

_Author's Note_: Review appreciated. I mentioned that it's somewhat based on a real life story with a fantasical twist to it so some parts are true, some part I add to make it more story-like though I won't tell which is which –wink wink-.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS. DO own the plot. –smiles-

_Summary_: She didn't know about his reputation. He didn't know about her past. They didn't know each other. It was merely a simple request. It was suppose to be only one ride, one short trip around the city, who knew that it would lead to a long journey?

_**Chapter 4: Silent Agreement**_

He had never felt more like an idiot than he does now. Not even when he completely embarrassed his parents at a party by taking off his shirt and demanding he wanted breasts too. That was when he was five of course, but his pride won't let him forget something as idiotic as that.

His pride growled when his mind floated to a certain auburn haired girl and what she would say knowing she was right. He debated whether just revving up the engine and leaving or stay and wait for the stupid girl. Syaoran wasn't sure if he would even see her, those times just happened to be coincidences. _Coincidences, both on a Saturday before the sun set_, his mind reminded him.

Inhaling deeply, he slowly let out his breathe as he continued leaning against his bike, waiting for some stupid girl that he hates or at least dislike. _Why am I doing this again?_ He asked his mind, hoping that there'll be an answer. The phone in his pocket gave off an echoing ring, scrunching his forehead, he reluctantly glanced at the number and a deep frown appeared on his face.

"What do you want?" Syaoran murmured rather rudely into the phone, his voice showing his displeasure.

"Your mother needs you," the voice on the other side answered, not at all deterred from the tone of his voice.

"Who gives a damn? I already told her I would take over the damn Clan, didn't I?" Syaoran glared, but when he realized how stupid he was since he wasn't face-to-face with the person, his frown turned into a scowl.

"She needs help with the company."

"F--- it. What the hell is wrong with her? I worked my butt off the whole week and I can't even get a damn break?" he growled, not caring that a few isolated passer-bys were glancing at him strangely.

"Syaoran-"

"It's Li to you, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran corrected harshly.

"Syaoran," the other man, ignoring the correction, continued, "we need to finish the contract and the police are coming down on us, this time, we may not get out of it without getting dirty."

"Did you not hear what I had said? F--- off, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran growled, immediately hanging up on the other man. He then shut off his phone and roughly jerked it back into his pocket, a frown still displayed on his face.

_Yea, I know why now,_ he mentally answered himself as he contemplated on the recent conversation. Glancing at the clock tower of the University, he noted that sunset was fast approaching. Keeping a portion of his view towards the direction of the stupid girl (he had resulted calling her that to ease his pride); he surveyed the school that he'd graduated from mentally noting that nothing had really changed.

A familiar auburn haired girl flashed into his field of vision and he unconsciously straighten up, frowning when he noticed that she had stopped mid-way before heading over. _Stupid girl,_ he repeated mentally.

He gave a scoff as he handed her the matching silver helmet, quickly putting on his shades to brace his eyes for the setting sun. She took the helmet and the procedure from the past two rides was repeated again.

Speeding down the highway, Syaoran suddenly felt like a dim-wit. His pathetic mind finally thought of an obvious question that probably was suppose to pop up the second time he gave that stupid girl a ride.

_Why couldn't he ride himself and let the worries washed away? Why did he need… no, why did he decide to have this stupid girl ride with him?_

Feeling the warmth of fingers on his shoulder made him realized it. It was so simple.

It was all to keep him sane. Yes, this overly stupid girl that he strongly dislikes, the only reason he would allow her to ride was to keep him sane. Ironic, isn't it? The girl who almost drives him crazy (asylum crazy) was the one that was keeping him sane! He could feel the angels laughing at him from above.

If she wasn't there, maybe he would've gone crazy from the stress and putting on too much speed and will drive recklessly into his own death. Yet, with her, he knew that he had another life in his hands and thus, no matter how fast he goes, she would act as a cautious reminder not that he would ever tell her that. Another nagging thought as pushing its way up, but the utter speed that the bike was going now didn't allow him to think. _It was time to beat everything._ Syaoran smiled to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He'd dropped off that stupid girl the same place he found her. Through the corner his eyes, he note her bow, but he was already on his way out of the parking a lot. _I guessed, 'til next week then,_ he mused.

Shifting to the left lane, he detect from his mirror that a blue, or was it black? He couldn't tell by how dark it was getting, but one thing he knew, the car was definitely following him. To reassure his thoughts, he shifted back to the right lane and sure enough, the car did the same.

Feeling irritated and not wanting to deal with them today, he picked up momentum and sped through two lanes where the road was merging into traffic. Satisfied that he had lost them after a quick glance over, he decided to be on the safe side and went the long way to his house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sakura, Sakura, sweetie, be true to yourself and your heart. _

Sakura whipped her head around and around, eyes distressing as she tried to search for the owner of that voice. She knew who it had come from, but she didn't know why. It's been months now and confusion clouded her thoughts as to why now, all of a sudden the voice was back. Her eyes began to fog up, and shaking her head roughly to get rid of it before it all comes down to her in public, she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Are you trying to shake out my gorgeous face from your mind?" asked a taunting voice.

Quickly letting a smile slip on, Sakura turned and was greeted with the sight of a silver haired man. She always had wondered if it was his true hair color, but that one incident two years ago, she knew it was his true color. She (though Tomoyo had warned her not to) went and literally strapped the poor man onto a chair and shaved his long silver hair hoping that it was really a wig that she was shaving.

One could imagine how embarrassed and sorry she felt when she found out that it truly was his real hair color as they begin to grow. He had forgiven her, to some extent, but him being him, he would use that incident to blackmail her. Giggling out loud at the thought and the image that popped into her mind, she gave a devilish smile to the man.

"Actually, yes. I was trying to shake off the nightmares that you give me with that face of yours," Sakura replied, sending a wink towards the sapphire eyed man.

"My dear, you wound me," he responded, feigning a hurt look over his face.

"It's a gift," she answered, a cheeky proud looking grin on her face.

"Are you still 'engaged' to Kyo?" Yue asked enunciating the word 'engaged' as the two went into the elevator towards floor 1 ½ of the Children's Room.

Sakura giggled and showed him her empty left hand. It was a thing that she, Kyo, and Yue joked around with ever since she met the silver haired man four years ago. She never thought much about marriage, it was something that was far away, and even still now, it might always be. Yue and she had clicked, becoming great friends since their encounter, though she was slightly upset to find that he had lied about his age to her for three months.

Yue glanced at the girl in front of him, giggling, and his warming smile grew fuller by the second. "That's good to hear." She gave an all out laugh at his words.

When she met him, he was battered from his past relationships and had always complained to her about how lonely and alone he would become. Like the moon and its colors, along with what the moon project, he felt alone and thought that he would always be alone.

Chance led him to this girl, this bubbly girl who cheered him up, who encouraged him and who brought his insecurity back to the man that he was now, secure. When he met her, the first thing that she had done was offered him a cookie, given that she offered it to Yukito and Tomoyo as well, but still.

A little later, when there was an awkward silence between her, Tomoyo, Yukito, and him as they wait for the elevator, she had introduced herself. During a small party, basic information was exchanged and he had given a false age for he was afraid that the age difference would make the girls not want to talk to him.

Three months past before something within him broke and he told her. She was still young and innocent, he figured she didn't know anything better, but led a carefree life (though she often told him that there are parts of her that he didn't know, but he didn't believe that fact). He told her that he was approximately ten years older than her and he didn't know how scared and frighten he was as he wait for her reaction.

It was then he remembered the word 'pedophile' even if it only means a friendship and began to cower, but all he got was a thinned-lip young girl. He watched as she pulled a small chair out near him before stepping on it (back then she was a little over a head shorter than him) and gave him a knock on his head.

"_Baka Yue, it doesn't matter. You shouldn't judge someone like me like that! No more lying about your age to anyone, ok?" _

Those simple words that came out of her mouth so nonchalantly and forgiving that he stood in shock. Blinking several times before he felt his leg moving as he found that she was pulling him to the others.

Time come and goes, they became good friends, joking and having fun. He knew she was always there for him to complain and blame life and for that he-.

"Yue! Yue!"

A female's voice broke his train of thoughts. Slowly blinking, he noticed that Sakura had already gotten off the elevator.

"Aw, don't tell me that you're thinking of some pretty lady? Do that on your own time and not during work!" Sakura gave a small pout before turning and walking towards the Playroom on the 1 ½ floor.

Sakura had noticed that Yue was in a state of thought as the elevator begins to close and rise. Leaving him to his thoughts, she knew it was probably something about his past; she let her mind drift slightly as well. Four years she had known this man next to her, four years he had claim to know her inside and out even if she told him it wasn't so. She remembered a conversation she had with him the first few months of meeting him.

"_Are you sad?" he had asked her, noticing how tired and unenergetic she looked._

"_Yea, I guess so," she managed a weak smile. She was tired, stressed, and problems had attacked her from every angle especially things with Meiling. The one thing that she currently wanted was someone to comfort her. _

"_Well, I'm expecting you to always be happy around me!" he had declared as he pulled her up from the chair she was sitting on and had her helped him finish his work._

She was shocked, but then covered it up with the best smile she could manage guessing that it was him trying to cheer her up? He didn't know it, but she had taken those words to heart. Feeling the sudden halt of the elevator, her mind transported to the present. Shaking her head slightly, she called out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A/N_: Hope you enjoy that! –smiles- **Review** please so I could know what I need to improve on! I wanted to thank all who reviewed.

Ok, it had came to my attention that Yue is WAY out of character (it's AU), but bare with me on this, I don't want random addition to the story if I can prevent it. Plus, isn't it just funny to imagine Yue all childish!? –smiles and holds up a peace sign like the Asian girl that she is-

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews/questions/comments/anything** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

AND if you want an actual reply to your review, PLEASE (x1039525937578) TELL ME!!! I would gladly give you a more personal answer.

Luv KC


	5. Just Two Strangers

**.Thank You, Stranger.**

_Author's Note_: Review appreciated. It's somewhat based on a real life story with a LOT of fantasical twist to it so some parts are true, majority I add to make it more story-like though I won't tell which is which –wink wink-.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

_Summary_: She didn't know about his reputation. He didn't know about her past. They didn't know each other. It was merely a simple request. It was suppose to be only one ride, one short trip around the city, who knew that it would lead to a long journey?

_**Chapter 5: Just Two Strangers**_

"Sakura, I can't handle him any longer!" cried a frustrated Chinese girl, hair tied up in long pigtails on the other end of the phone line.

"What's wrong now?" Sakura asked as a light smile danced on her face as she shifts the phone to her left ear holding it in place between her ear and shoulder as she tried to figure out the stupid math problem.

"He's so ignorant!" yelled the other girl on the phone.

"Meiling, it's the hormones again?" Sakura inquired in a tone that said 'I-already-know-it's-the-hormones', all the while, her eyebrow delicately scrunched up showing her confusion as she looked at her piece of paper. _If I was to take this and conjugate it, then maybe…_ her mind reasoned out trying to remember the boring lecture from class.

"Yea, it's the hormones again," the girl known as Meiling said cheerfully, a total one-eighty degrees from a minute ago.

"So how's everything going? When am I going to see Lynn's baby brother?" Sakura asked in mirth.

"Ugh, I'm only four months in, and he's already being a bad boy!" Meiling exclaimed exasperatedly, her mood quickly swinging back to tired and horrid.

Sakura gave a chuckle at her friend's behavior, not at all unexpected. She listened as her close friend complains about how her boyfriend is being such a pain, Lynn's newest achievement, and everything else. Sakura would comment often and advised her dear friend on what to do, but she enjoyed these conversations with Meiling.

Her mind momentarily strays off to how the two of them had become such great friends. They met through high school, though Meiling was older by a couple of years, but that didn't stop the two from going crazy together. They shared a past and a realistic view of the future that even Tomoyo and her didn't have.

Evidently, Meiling ended up pregnant with her boyfriend her second year of college, but her stubbornness and independent nature didn't want her to get marry and settle down. Deciding to keep the baby, Meiling postponed her school. Sakura, after hearing Meiling's decision, supported her friend to the end knowing that as a friend, it's the best thing you can do even if you think their idea is utterly stupid.

Now, her second child, another unexpected one (Sakura often joked, "is there anything planned for you two!?" in which Meiling would sheepishly smiled), but the two were a bit more ready then the first time.

"Sak? Sak? You there?"

"Yea, yea, I'm here. Sorry, I'm trying to work out this stupid math problem," Sakura replied, adding a little white lie in it.

"Sure you were. Daydreaming again, neh?" Meiling teased knowing her auburn haired friend too well.

"You got me there," Sakura laughed.

"Agh, I gotta go, Lynn's waking up soon," Meiling said frantically trying to find the food jar.

"See ya, tell Lynn, Mama Sakura says hi," Sakura said, smiling at the thought of the endearing child. _Cute as a basket of small puppies,_ she thought.

"I will," Meiling said, but then her voice softens, "thanks so much Sakura. Bye."

Knowing the meaning of those words, Sakura stiffened as she heard the dial tone signaling the other end had hung up. Smiling fondly before relaxing, she let out a sigh prior to returning her attention to the stacks of homework she has to finish. Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was an hour until four when she has to get to the library and work until eight and then quickly rush to the restaurant for a few hours. She hated Mondays.

_Saturday, I'll be-, _she thought finally, interrupting it in a moment to not allowing her mind to think about everything that's going on, resuming all her focused attention back to her homework.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" growled a deep male's voice, fists pounding the innocent polished wooden table toppling over a black ink pen.

"Your cousin," came an unruffled voice, dark blue bangs gracefully composed itself on the rim of his glasses, his azure eyes even more calm. Just by looking at the male figure, no one would ever figure he was part of something dangerous.

"Don't mess with me, Hiiragizawa," snarled a reply, amber eyes narrowing at a dangerous level.

"Syaoran, you have to listen, it's the only way. We have to-" the azure eyed man tried to talk, trying to persuade the other man with his soothing voice.

"We don't have to do shit. The police won't do crap about it and you know it," Syaoran hissed, roughly sitting down earning a creak from his black leather chair overseeing an amazing view of Tokyo.

"They are starting to gain power," Hiiragizawa, Eriol tried to explain, his tone steady and unbiased.

"Well, good luck to them. They can't break the code," was the grunt reply of the chocolate haired male.

"No, not the police. The Dragons," Eriol spoke, voice at a strange neutral tone.

Syaoran tensed as the name was uttered from the man before him. Glaring with a pure hatred, he glowered, "don't tell me they're starting to recruit police members?"

An affirming nod was acknowledged. If Satan had a center of hell, it would reside within the office and the brunette male would be the devil himself with his overwhelming anger bouncing from wall to wall. Roughly standing up and hastily grabbing his jacket, he strode out, slamming the office door in fury.

People cleared way for the furious male as a voice called out, "Syaoran, where are you headed?"

"It's Saturday!" came a forceful shout ricocheting through the air. The bustling of the workers returned and knowing better than to question in this business, they resume working.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mid-November, the weather already slumping down even though Winter hasn't arrived yet. Down the highway, the sound of car honking plunders the air, all of them frustrated by the slowness of traffic. Through it all, a silver flash sped through the angry cries, though the riders wouldn't have noticed it for anything.

The thrashing wind were slamming at their bodies, which, one might've thought was in close proximity, but there was no way their solid forms collide except the warmth the driver felt from the back rider. Faster, faster, faster the bike went, not paying attention to its exceeding speed. Several strands of long chocolate hair lashed mercilessly from the back of his neck underneath his shiny black helmet. His eyes began to lose its amber-brown color and turn into golden amber as his body begins to ascend from his solidified body.

An unconscious tense came from the slender hand of a female in the back brought the male's awareness back into his own body. The female felt a rise of the shoulder from the male stranger in front and realized that his calm, steady breathing had turned into a small sigh. Taking one of her own, she knew that within seconds, this feeling of exhilaration would be gone.

Sooner than both had realized, the roaring engine died down, huffing out its last snarl before a short-lived period of resting. A brief moment of silence drifted through the air before the male felt the pressure of something or rather someone disembark. Not bothering to undo his helmet, he twists his body slightly sideways towards the girl.

"Here," uttered a soft voice, knowing that those words were unnecessary communication between the two.

A simple nod was all he gave as he grasp the silver helmet from her and placing it in the back. It's been six weeks now, they both noted. How quickly it had all became a routine; once a week, on that particular day at that particular time. Nine rides, eight that weren't suppose to happen.

The first… She needed to get away and only seeing this chocolate haired man available, she numbly asked. He felt a bizarre pull towards her and strangely allowed her to ride.

The second… there wasn't supposed to be a second. A chance encounter, an embarrassment on her part for falling over his bike and another pull made _him_ offer _her_ a ride. They were even, were they not? They ended up getting underneath one another's skin, anger rushing through their bodies, his mostly.

It happened again… The third… though he strongly disliked the idea of going to her, he did just that, finding out his reasons to be superficial. She wasn't as surprise as one might've thought. There had been a silent agreement between them.

The fourth… their agreement was confirmed and established as he appeared again, same time, same spot and she accepted. No words were exchange. It could be said that the anger and hate that he felt towards her, the tension between them weeks ago was all silently pushed aside. It didn't matter that they were taking a ride together, for in-between them, it was if the other hadn't exist.

The fifth… she was beginning to yearn for these short rides that allowed her to lift all the strain off her exhausted body. He began to noticed, one car at first, brushing it off lightly as he allowed himself the satisfaction of the ride. He wasn't going to do anything stupid, mindless for letting this strange girl ride, yes, but nothing stupid.

The sixth… She was astonished even though she wasn't suppose to, it was common sense after all. He had gotten a black helmet.

"_Your helmet?" she had motioned as she gripped onto the silver one, her tone hadn't meant to be questioning. Her staggering feet had dragged her over to the familiar silvery bike, knowing instantly that it was his, yet not recognizing the male foreigner at the same time. A silver helmet lay firmly in the back of the seat, as he lifted up the eye cover of his black one and she knew it was him. Softly blinking, she saw, he had gotten a new one._

"_Did you think I was going to go around not wearing a helmet and get caught?" the amber-eyed man dryly replied mentally adding, _not like I haven't before.

_Unable to come up with an intelligent answer or maybe it was her desire to not quarrel with the man who would bring about a tension-filled air; she routinely put on her helmet. They were off again._

The seventh… how routinely things have gotten so quickly, neither noticed nor cared. It was the same old, same old for both. The days were coming quickly and their rides, quicker.

The eighth… he noticed that car was pursuing him again after he had dropped her off. This was the second time and brushing it off like the first time, he wasn't fazed onto the unforeseen future.

The most recent, the ninth… nothing changed except their route. _Why are we going this way?_ She didn't want to ask, didn't feel a need to ask. It was on the highway, _maybe he chose it at random,_ she had thought.

Driving out of the parking lot, whether it was the need to change lane or something unexplainable, he took a quick glimpsed through his rearview mirror. Those cars, it was not the car he often spotted, but it had increased its numbers, two. Two, it was two opposite in every way, cars was following him. Again, something baffling shifted his eye to a female figure at the corner of his eyes. Mind quickly registering the possibilities, after a few seconds, he increased his momentum.

_They won't go after her,_ was what he had concluded.

They were just two strangers, not knowing one another. Two strangers taking on a journey called life with a different approach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: Hope you enjoy that! –smiles- **Review** please so I could know what I need to improve on! I wanted to thank all who reviewed. YOU really did make this authoress EXTREMELY HAPPY!!! –smiles- I would love it, if the **reviews** goes up by each chapter! –wink wink hint hint-

**Ewww… this chapter was better in my head, but –sigh- oh wellz. Right now, if things aren't making any sense, shortly put: it's romance and everyday reality we have to deal with, it don't always make sense! Lolz but yea, as of now, I'm just setting up the chapters for the fun that's going to come about soon. –smirk- **

**and I think you might think I'm rushing it, but it's a necessity and I don't want to bore you with little things. Straight into the FUN FUN I tell you!!! -laughs like a maniac-**

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

Luv KC


	6. Those Damned Cookies!

**.Thank You, Stranger.**

_Author's Note_: Review appreciated. I mentioned that it's somewhat based on a real life story with a LOT of fantasical twist to it so some parts are true, majority I add to make it more story-like though I won't tell which is which –wink wink-.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

_Summary_: She didn't know about his reputation. He didn't know about her past. They didn't know each other. It was merely a simple request. It was suppose to be only one ride, one short trip around the city, who knew that it would lead to a long journey?

_**Chapter 6: Those damned cookies!**_

"Please, please, please," begged a raven haired woman, amethyst eyes twinkling with a plea, both hands clasped together automatically not that it really assist with the request

"Tomoyo," emerald eyes sighed exasperatedly, "You know I don't like to do those things."

"Please, Sakura, just a few more designs. I promise, no more after this," Tomoyo claimed, face pulling for a puppy dog pout.

"'moyo, you said that the last _three_ times," whined the auburn haired girl, crossing her arm across her chest in annoyance.

"Yea, but this will be the _very_ last time," Tomoyo replied, stretching out the 'very' even though she probably doesn't mean it.

"No," Sakura stated firmly, knowing that somehow her crazy cousin would find a way to make her say yes.

Tomoyo seemed to be compensating the rejection for a minute before she smiled and her eyes twinkled like thousands of times before, "fine, then you have to come for a Thanksgiving dinner at our house tomorrow."

Sakura groaned, glance at her cousin's obstinate face before mumbling a quick 'fine'. Flaps of raven hair bounced up and down as the amethyst woman jumped enthusiastically and Sakura let out a small smile towards her relative.

"Be there at six," Tomoyo hollered back before her silhouette left the room towards her job.

Shaking her head, she muttered, "unbelievable."

Returning her attention to the rather empty place in front of her, she took in the black velvet that enveloped the sky outside. Glancing around the small restaurant, a content sigh followed as she grazes through the empty tables, chairs, and cookware. Then she heard a small bell dinged near the top corner of the door signaling an arrival of a customer. Letting a smile grace her lips, she walked towards the door and embraced a ruby-eyed woman.

"What a surprise! What brings you here so late!?" Sakura exclaimed before releasing the woman after quickly scanning the silver watch on her wrist.

"Can't a girl come to visit a friend?" the black haired woman feigns a hurt look of innocence.

"Everyone else, yes. You, no," Sakura teased, motioning for the woman to sit down on the nearby table.

"How's business?"

"Look around you," Sakura said, eyebrows scrunching up in surprise at such an unnecessary question but was returned with a pair of rolling eyes.

"Well, no wonder! Look at how you take care of your customers!" the crimson-eyed woman cried indignantly meaning 'she' was the customer.

"Oh, shut up, Meiling," this time, it was Sakura who rolled her emerald eyes.

"So how's that guy?" Meiling implored, letting out a sly smile that indicates a gossip woman wanting details.

"Meiling!" Sakura huffed crossly. Meiling was the only one she told about those rides with that chocolate haired male. At first the crimson-eyed woman was worried, but then after an adequate explanation, she reluctantly gave her support. Letting out a chuckle, Sakura answered, "nothing's happening, Meiling. It's only a ride."

"Sure, sure, that's what they all say," Meiling waved it off offhandedly, "come on, dish something out. I'm pregnant and can't go anywhere and I require these juicy details to live my life."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as her associate rubbed her growing stomach, "There are no details. We meet, we take a ride, we come back, he go bye-bye. We rarely even exchange words."

"Sheesh, what precious details," Meiling muttered sarcastically before the curiosity in her hits again, "Why don't you talk to him!? Obviously he's good-looking from the way you described him and he seemed like the 'mysterious' type, not at all like Ryuu."

"You think every guy is better than Ryuu!" Sakura playfully scoffed unbelievably at her friend.

"It's t- Oh no, you don't. You're not going to avoid the question," Meiling grinned vacuously.

"Why should I talk to him? We're just two strangers," Sakura gave a nonchalant shrug, but her voice indicate a bland tone.

Knowing better than to bring up the past, Meiling decided not to say what her mind wanted to ask; instead she directed her inquiry to something else, "you should thank him, somehow."

Looking at her ludicrously, Sakura creased her brow in question, "I already did."

"Yea, but just saying 'thank you' is not enough. I mean, he's wasting gas to drive you around," Meiling stated, nodding her head wisely like an old aged woman, knowing that it was unnecessary.

Sakura stayed silent.

"Beside, didn't you say that he bought a helmet so that both would have one?" Meiling continued.

"I'm never telling you anything again," Sakura send a death glare towards her companion in front of her.

"Oh, Sak. You always say that. You want to hear my suggestion or not?" Meiling freely waved off the comment.

"No, but I don't have a choice do I?" Sakura replied dryly, but inwardly smile at her friend for being there. She knew that Meiling, going through all these problems at an early age really did made her wiser despite her immature tactics and behavior.

"Of course not. You know me better than that!" Meiling cheekily replied, "I say you make him something for Thanksgiving or a thank you gift."

"Meiling, you-"

As quickly as her mouth parted, she was interrupted, "No, Sakura. Listen. I know sometimes my brain is 'off', but in this, I really do think that you should do something as a thank you gift."

Sighing and already knowing the reasons behind it, she replied, "Yea, I know. What do you suggest I give him?"

"Cookies!" was the immediate response of her friend.

Eyes widening in realization, emerald eyes begin to narrow at the woman in front of her and the glare returned.

"What?" Meiling asked innocently smiling.

"Meiling, I can't believe you!" cried Sakura at her friend absurdly, "and you're going to tell me to make two batch so that one is yours, aren't you?"

"Noo…" Meiling drawled, eyes averting Sakura's before giving in and squeakily replied, "Actually, three."

"Cravings," Sakura muttered incoherently before she walked towards the counter.

"Does that mean you'll make them?" Meiling tentatively asked, ruby eyes beaming with anticipation.

"I'm going to go see if we have all the ingredients," Sakura replied. She quickly glanced at the red-head cleaning the table and gave her a quick nod and a finger gesture to watch if any customers were coming in. It was highly unlikely since it was close to midnight, but you can never be sure, after all, she didn't want to be yelled at like last time.

Meiling squeal before literally skipping to the kitchen following Sakura.

"You'll have to drop by the library on Saturday to get it for me, ok?" Sakura spoke as she noticed that they were out of chocolate chips and the brown sugar cubes she uses for her cookies.

Meiling groaned, but nodded indigently since she didn't really have that much of a choice.

"Meiling…" realization dawned on her for a second, "where is Lynn?"

Meiling's eyes widened tremendously and after seeing the frightened look upon the auburn hair girl's face, she let out a mischievous smile and reply, "oh, she's with her grandma."

Was this the third, fourth, or hundred? How ever many times Sakura had send death glares at her precious friend, it didn't work, "how come I'm sending all these death glares at you, but you're not dead yet?"

Meiling just grinned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In.

_Whoosh._

_Score,_ amber-brown eyes silently celebrated. He has been sitting at his desk for the last ten minutes trying to get rid of boredom. The result: him crumpling up the paper balls and throwing them across the room to a basket even though there was one under his desk.

His eyes trained on the target once more, his wrist did a flick and _whoosh_ went the paper ball, but he hadn't aim for the basket. The wrinkled paper hit its target, the dark blue-haired male who just stepped in.

"You missed."

"I was aiming at you," amber-brown eyes flickered in annoyance.

Deciding to disregard the comment, he walked calm and gracefully into the room carrying a black folder. Already knowing what is to be asked, the man waited.

"Cough it up," came a grouchy reply.

Smiling at how predictable the response and tone was, he spoke. "Your mother wishes to have a nice family dinner today for Thanksgiving."

"It's a party," Syaoran dully responded, tearing a blank piece of paper from his notebook.

"It'll be consisting of a few people," continued the man purposefully dodging the quantitative number.

"A party," Syaoran repeated, just as dismally. He took aim.

"They are all close to the company," the azure-eyed male persisted.

"It's a party," once again, replied the disgruntling voice. His wrist flick and a small 'clang' indicated that he hit the target. "Score!"

"Syaoran!" the other man called out interrupting his short triumph.

"What the f--- do you want? I already know that it's a party to make my 'mother' look good," Syaoran growled.

Eriol sighed, there was no use getting Syaoran more involved and supportive of Yelan. Mentally shaking his head, he wondered how his aunt could deal with someone as exasperated as his cousin all her life. He, though he didn't show it, was sometimes strongly frustrated with the lack of responsibility that his cousin shows towards the Clan.

"What's in the folder?" Syaoran asked, his voice regaining composure that he was sure that he would lose again within moments later.

Eriol was slightly startled, but salvaging his astonishment, he spoke, "The newest list of what we have on the Dragons and their newest recruitment."

Placing the folder upon the table in front of Syaoran, Eriol went on to explain who each the top ten recruits were. Syaoran, pushing everything aside listen intently.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ding-Dong-Ding-a-Ling-Have-an-onion-ring_

Sakura scrunched her perfectly shaped eyebrow wondering what in the world made her cousin choose this strange doorbell ring. Standing there in formal blouse and black slacks, she await for a maid to answer the bell. To her amusement, it was a short black haired woman dressed in a lavender suit with a calming gracing her aged pale face.

"Sakura, how nice it is to see you again," the sophisticated lady greeted, her voice quite hoarse.

"Auntie Sonomi," Sakura greeted, a smile prancing on her lips as her eyes relaxed, sympathetic, slightly at the sight of her pastel-looking aunt.

Allowing her younger sister's daughter in, Sonomi wobbled after the young woman to the dinner table denying any assistance from Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Meanwhile…_

"Why, come in, come in," a smooth female voice echoed, ushering the guests draped in loads of jewels as if bragging their wealth.

A few feet away, chocolate hair was trying to maintain its gelled-mature look, but to no avail. Walking with a glass of red wine, the male inwardly grimace when a brunette attached herself to his left arm. Like a leeched sucking his blood, he literally felt her hard grip on his arm.

"Syaoran, could you please get me a drink? I'm thirsty and the bar is too far away. I don't want to ruin my new (insert brand name) dress," the brunette squeakily said, her voice at a high-pitched.

Syaoran could've sworn that the girl was a blonde dyed brunette and that her dress was two sizes too small. Suppressing his urge to choke the girl and throwing her into a shark infested ocean, he managed his gentlemen poise, smile and nod, semi-glad that he was giving his arm some air again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There were only a small selected few of maids available to serve them since it was Thanksgiving and the Daidouji had graciously allowed them to spend time with their family. Little words were exchanged, but the contentment of knowing your family is there was enough. Dinner was a typical Thanksgiving dinner with hot roasted turkey along with corn-on-the-cob, mashed potatoes, salad, and dessert was pumpkin pie.

Scooping a spoonful of the pumpkin pie to her mouth, she savored a small moment of satisfaction after swallowing it.

"Tomoyo, did you find someone for your designs yet?" the aged black haired woman asked, a ghostly smile on her face.

"Yes. Sakura is going to do it," Tomoyo quickly replied matter-of-factly taking a swift glance at the emerald eyed woman.

Hearing her name being mentioned, Sakura began coughing, the crust of the pie had gotten into her throat and situated itself there when it realized it could have some fun. She quickly grasped a glass of water and chugged it down; the pumpkin had no chance against the rushing waterfall of water.

Catching her breath, she realized that her cousin and aunt were looking at her. Sheepishly, she assured, "I'm okay."

"Ah, well. Sakura, it's so wonderful to have help Tomoyo out with her designs. I know that you would be able to pull it out when the next show come," Sonomi responded, eyes strained to keep its twinkling and lips tired from maintaining the smile.

Feeling subconsciously guilty if she was to correct her aunt whose health wasn't so well, she just gave a small smile.

"Don't worry auntie," Sakura replied before sending an 'I-will-kill-you-later' to her cousin who in turn smiled innocently.

Little did she know that she was going to actually thank her cousin for indirectly forcing her to do the show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran roughly shook his head seeing that his sense just flew out the window probably doing the tango with his mind. Something was wrong with him, he was sure. Placing the back of his hand to his forehead to check if he has a temperature, he found that he felt normal. Dodging left and right, he found himself out in the balcony glancing up at the half moon.

Glancing over at his family's modest estate, he reminisces on a fleeting look that Eriol Hiiragizawa gave him in his office earlier that day. Heaving a sigh, he knew that he was being misinterpreted, but his pride suppress the urge to correct and allow how everyone saw how he was.

A few short minutes passed as he gaze at the moon. A stray cloud had appeared, hiding part of the moonlight and slowly more clouds arrived. He began strolling back inside before people went looking for him

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday came promptly passing Friday by without a glance over the shoulder. Three bags of cookies were found hidden in a small sac, big enough for one bag each. Holding it up to the light, a smile appeared as emerald eyes glisten at her accomplishment. Sakura had dedicated quite some time to make the three batches of cookies last night. It didn't help that she was busy doing her homework which made the first batch burnt and uneatable.

Green eyes scrutinizing the three sacs, she wondered if she should've baked more for everyone. Giving a simple shrug, she figured it was too late for that now as she spends her lunch hour standing there in front of the library waiting for a certain crimson-eyed woman who had tricked her to baking the cookies.

_Honk!_

The shrill of a car's honking was not something that she enjoyed hearing especially if it's a hot day and you're stuck in traffic for two hours. Nonetheless, blinking a couple of times in all direction to spot the jade-green minivan that she knew had honked; she finally found it against the sidewalk. Marching towards the van, she noticed her friend waving like some silly ten year old.

"If you weren't pregnant, you would be in trouble," Sakura warned, eyes narrowing even if her lips were betraying her with a smile.

Taking the sacs from her friend, Meiling grinned triumphantly, "I know."

Noticing a giggling four-year old girl in the backseat, Sakura stuck her head through the passenger's window from the back. "Hey Lynn, did you miss 'kura?"

"'kura, 'kura! Lynn miss 'kura, this much!" exclaimed the hyper little girl stretching her arms out wide.

"'kura missed Lynn this much!" Sakura replied and with arms wider than the four-year old raven haired girl stretched out; she made the girl's eyes widened.

"No fair. 'kura has bigger arms," Lynn pouted cutely making Sakura stifled a laugh.

"When Lynn grows older," was all that Sakura said before picking her up and placing a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Lynn wants 'kura to play with her!" she whined as the beginning of fit begins.

"Lynn, sweetie, auntie 'kura has to work," Meiling cooed, head cocked over her shoulders at her girl and had chosen this time to speak up.

"Next time, I promise, ok?" Sakura assured, smiling at the endearing little girl who nodded her head vigorously.

"Bye-bye auntie 'kura!" waved the fervent girl, both hands waving frantically in the air.

Stepping back from the curb, Sakura smiled while waving at the retreating van. Swiftly glancing at her cherry blossom designed watch, she noticed that it had taken her longer than expected. _Half an hour left for lunch,_ Sakura thought before letting out an impish grin. _I'm sure Yukito won't mind missing out a few extra minutes for his lunch._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_How late can one person be!?_ His mind screamed. Before thinking how impractical he was being for mentally yelling at a person who is not here and is only two minutes late, he exhaled noisily. For some reason, he felt more agitated than usual and at every damn little thing. It was probably because of that fugly brunette trying to call him every damn hour. _Freaking stupid sisters, giving out my number to every f---ing available women._ He mentally cursed. Violently shaking his head and gently pounding the handle of his bike, he didn't detect approaching footsteps.

"Are you ok?" a voice timidly asked.

Snapping his head and eyes open, he glanced at the girl in front of him. For some reason unbeknown to him she seemed different and he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was because she wasn't wearing her usual bag, but rather an overstuffed brown bag and a smaller red sac. The brown bag, he guessed, were full of clothes, but he couldn't think of a thing that might've been in the smaller sac.

Abruptly, as if wincing in pain, he jerked his arm back from a soft touch. Glaring at the woman in front of him, he was clearly annoyed, screw not showing your damn anger. "Why the hell did you touch me for!?"

"I was wondering if you were ok, you spaced out," replied the girl, her tone, he slightly detected, held back some irritation and some unidentified reason made him inwardly grimace.

"Just put on the damn helmet," he sneered, feeling more aggravated.

She hesitate for a second debating whether to straightforwardly give it to him or some other way. Observing his quick irritation, she went with plan B.

"Could you put this on your handle?"

Whirling his head around, he saw she was holding up the small red sac by the gold string. "What the hell for?"

Ignoring the rude comment, she elaborated, "my bag is too full and I might drop it if I hold onto it. Couldn't you just hang it from your handle?"

Groaning in annoyance, he grumbled, "Fine, whatever."

Mentally, she wanted to yell at the man, but deciding that she could, or rather should, put up with this rude attitude, she shut her mouth. She passed the red sac to him and watched him roughly hook it onto the handle. Letting out a short sigh, she placed the helmet on her head and they were off again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Boss?" a masculine voice called out, his mustache itches as he tries to adjust it.

"Yes, yes." A short silence awaited the male as he wait for the authority on the other line to give him information and order.

"We think that his woman might have it."

Silence.

"She gave it to him. That's probably how we weren't able to find it."

Silence. The dark haired male glanced around at his companions, each with an eerie solemn face.

"No, sir. We'll get-" apparently, the other person on the other end had interrupted him and even with how rude it may seem, one knows not to raise their temper against the authority.

"Yes, sir," the male replied before shutting his red phone with a _click_.

Looking at his companion in the driver seat and glancing through the rearview mirror at the other, he gave an affirmative nod as he spoke of the rather simple plan in his opinion, but who was he to judge authority?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How strange everything had looked/felt to both of them and the expected short ride became an agonizing long period of time, it was nerve wrecking really.

The engine died down for a quick moment and Sakura felt the need to rush off and go home. It wasn't as comforting as it was suppose to be. Muttering a quick 'thank you', she scampered away leaving an even more irritated chocolate hair male.

Deciding not to pursue it further than 'it's a bad day', he started his engine. Maybe it was this irritation that clouded his senses because he did not glance back to see the dark blue car pulling to a complete stop instead of following him.

Driving out the driveway, he came to an abrupt stop at the quick changing red light. Allowing the engine to die down a bit, his gaze shifted to the swinging red sac. Groaning lightly, he U-turned as soon as the florescent green came on. _Stupid forgetful girl,_ he mentally noted.

Parking at the motorcycle area, he jumped off holding the red sac; he did a three-sixty and finally saw the auburn haired girl walking a few feet away from a few men. He watched her turn the corner and along with her, those three men followed.

Seeing the same dark blue car parking nearby from which he was almost positive was the same. _Dragons. _He began cussing loudly out every incoherent word he could manage before stuffing the red sac in his pocket, he dashed after them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: Hope you enjoy that! –smiles- **Review** please so I could know what I need to improve on! I wanted to thank all who **reviewed**. YOU really did make this authoress EXTREMELY HAPPY!!! –smiles- I would love it, if the **reviews** goes up by each chapter! –wink wink hint hint-

**Who don't get what's going on!? **

**Who knows what might be happening? **

**I wanna see where you are with the story and how you might be interpreting it –smiles-**

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

Luv Kimmie


	7. Two Strangers No More

**.Thank You, Stranger.**

_Author's Note_: Review appreciated. I mentioned that it's somewhat based on a real life story with a LOT of fantasical twist to it so some parts are true, majority I add to make it more story-like though I won't tell which is which –wink wink-.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

_Summary_: She didn't know about his reputation. He didn't know about her past. They didn't know each other. It was merely a simple request. It was suppose to be only one ride, one short trip around the city, who knew that it would lead to a long journey?

_**Chapter 7: Two Strangers No More…**_

A late Autumn wind picked up, thrashing at his face as if trying to prevent him from arriving at his destination. As he round the corner which houses a small café shop, he abruptly stopped. Brows creased in frustration, he saw no sign of the light haired brunette or the three 'junky' male.

As if to help him locate the woman, he heard a loud yell coming from nearby and his eyes immediately locked on a small alley a few yards away. _Why is it always a dark alley?_ Syaoran mentally growled as his feet already began to move.

Not really expecting what he was currently seeing, he was fixated on his spot unable to move. All he could do was watch the auburn hair woman maneuvering with a trash can lid avoiding the male and using it to knock them out, along with her fist. One male was already on the ground, probably unconscious due to his lack of motion. No wonder; there was another trash can lid dented lying right next to him.

A grunt escaped her lips as the two males cornered her in between them. Rushing with a small battle cry, she head butted the blonde male closest to her knocking him onto the wall. As his body slid down to the ground, unconscious, the girl returned her attention to the last male who had apparently pulled out a knife.

Eyes widening, not in horror, but in surprise as the third guy unexpectedly fell upon the ground with a _thud_. Behind him stood the same chocolate hair stranger that had given her a ride. Suddenly feeling extremely tired, she let the trash can lid slid from her grip landing with a loud _bang_ against the ground.

"Are you ok?" his masculine voice held no hint of concern; she was still alive after all.

"Yea, I think they were either thieves or rapists," she replied amazed how calm she managed to keep her voice after this experience.

Deciding to keep the information that they were Dragons from the girl, all he could manage was a nod.

"How did-" he asked a question that had initially put him in a state of shock, motioning towards the two body lain on the ground unconscious.

"Three year in Tai-Kwon-Do wasn't a waste of money after all," she joked, lightening up the mood with a small smile.

Glancing at the girl, to him, she looked like a fragile piece of artwork that wasn't supposed to be this… violent. Mentally sighing, he should've known better than to judge by appearance.

"I'll call the police," he volunteered as he pulled out his phone and quickly dial 9-1-1.

She watched as he promptly noted to the officers on the other line about their location and what was happening. Heaving a sigh, she swiftly marched over to her brown bag and picked it up. As she looked up, she noticed that he had already finished with the call.

Not knowing how to begin, a short moment of silence passed between them. Her mind was racing thoughts after thoughts, realizing how close she was to true danger. He, on the other hand, was determining what they would've wanted with someone like her and some information.

"I-"

"Maybe-"

They both began at the same time and after realizing that had occurred, two mouths immediately clamped up. For a brief while, Syaoran, seeing that something needs to be exchange, commenced.

"I think that you should go ahead and go home," he stated and then looking slightly awkward, added in what seems to him an unnecessary note, "d-do you have your own car?"

Confused by his inquiry, she nodded reluctantly.

"Stay out of trouble," he commanded as the girl began walking towards the parking lot across the street.

"I'll try," was her meek response as she strode passed him.

_I'm sorry._

She whipped her head around once she was halfway across the street, unsure if she'd heard words that were uttered by the male. Taking a quick glance, he was still standing firmly there.

_Did she hear?_ He wondered as he saw her briefly whirling around before just as quickly returning her attention towards her black car. He stood there watching her safely entered her car before accelerating out of the library's parking lot and into the scarce traffic.

Rotating his head around to the three unconscious men, he flipped open his cell phone and turned it on. She didn't need to know that he had made a false call earlier.

"Hiiragizawa, get a few men down here and get an interrogation unit ready," he ordered as he gaze over the three men. Not bothering to give any directions, he hung up knowing that the tracking unit on his phone would be efficient enough to allow them to locate his current position.

Stuffing his phone into his left pocket, he realized that he still have the red sac that she left behind. Pulling it out, curiosity got the better of him as he loosened the golden string. Amber-brown eyes broaden as the substance exposed, lying handful in his palm.

Two words printed neatly across a small piece of paper slightly soften his eyes. _What a stupid girl, _he mentally mused, a faint twitch in his lips would go unnoticed to anyone around him. Determinedly, he pulled out his sleek phone again.

"Yamazaki, I have an assignment for you," he began and he explain the task to the dark haired male on the other end of the phone who was probably only half-listening as his fingers dart around the keyboard skillfully on a game.

Five men in construction clothing came by and Syaoran watched them tidied away the mess acting nonchalantly about the whole ordeal. Quick and efficient, within fifteen minutes, Syaoran strode towards his bike with a whole cookie in-between his lips.

_You don't have to say thank you, when I'm the one who should be saying sorry._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two days later…

Emerald eyes scanned over her shoulder for what seems to be the umpteenth time, but the result was the same, nothing. Shaking her head lightly, she tried to pass it as paranoia. Unfortunately for her, she was extremely paranoid, glancing over her shoulders every few minutes. _Damn my sixth sense,_ she inwardly cursed.

Ever since she was in her teens, she seems to have this sixth sense that many common people have. She had always thought that being able to feel someone's gaze on you was such an advantage, but during times like these, she strongly detest it. It didn't help her that she was reminiscing about the incident a few days ago.

Trying to forget the paranoia, Sakura tried to focus for the Story Time in a few minutes as she readied herself to begin. Familiar faces arrived a little early or right on time and Sakura smiled at the children with the book 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar' situated on her lap.

She had tried with much difficulty to get rid of the nagging feeling throughout the stories and was glad that it was over. Bidding goodbye to the children, she noticed a huffing red headed curly haired woman carrying a little boy of maybe four or five.

"Is story time over already?" the women breathed trying to catch her breath.

Sakura hadn't seen a new person for awhile, nonetheless, she smiled and nodded sadly before saying, "I could give you a flyer with the time and dates that we have story time."

The scarlet hair woman nodded gratefully as she introduces herself, "I'm Chiharu and this is my little boy, Haku."

"Mama, I'm a big boy now! I'm this many years old!" exclaimed the little boy, his hair a brownish red as he quickly counts his fingers before holding up four.

"My, Haku, you are a big boy, aren't you?" Sakura giggled, lightly touching the boy's nose and watched him scrunch his nose cutely before she turned to the mother, "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

A handshake was exchanged before Sakura gave the woman (which she found had only came to this large library twice) a quick tour and before long, the little fellow had fallen asleep on his mother's shoulder. After the tour, Chiharu decided that it was too much of an adventure for Haku and said goodbye.

As the library begins to close, she could still feel the nagging paranoia feeling again and it wasn't until she returned home to her sanctuary that she felt safe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did you sent back information to your boss?" growled a chocolate haired male.

"What information?" cried a blond male, struggling with the ropes and the scrutinizing gaze of three other. His two comrades, unfortunately, were not fairing any better than he was.

"About the girl, damnit!" Syaoran was never a patient man, but somehow this topic seems to set him off instantly and though he may not like it, he wasn't aware of it at the current moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," exclaimed the tied up male, his eyes darting left and right to see if he could find a way to escape, not even caring for his other companions. They were on their own. Regrettably for him, the door was guarded by two rather built looking men, there were no windows and the rope that was tying him was a difficult knot to undo.

For the last ten minutes or so, Syaoran had tried to extract the information from these males, but with little success. He was about to burst into violence if it had not been a rather old male, in his late forties placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Brother dearest, would you like us to take care of it?" a cheery voice echoed from the door and the guard hadn't even cared.

All heads, including the prisoners turned to the door as four woman in traditional Chinese clothes walked in, elegantly and graceful. Syaoran couldn't help, but let a smirk cross his face.

"Why, dearest sisters, I would be honored," Syaoran replied politely which was probably a rarity towards his sisters, but this was an interrogation and they were the best.

"Who would like to take this one?" the tallest of the four with haired tied up in a bun asked, eyes darting readily from one to the other.

"Fanran, I think this time, you need to be out. There are only three men and four of us," the shortest who was in fact the second eldest replied.

"Fuutie is right!" Feimei, third eldest nodded enthusiastically, she definitely had too much sugar, was what the other three had concluded.

"Actually, Feimei, why don't you go and pour mother some tea. It's your turn," the last of the four sisters spoke.

"Sheifa! That's not fair!" Feimei cried childishly, short dark brown hair bounces.

"We'll let you have the next one," Fuutie stated mentally adding _when you're not sugar-high._

Sheifa grudgingly strolled out of the room not before swiping a small knife from her belt and tossing it with proximity at the blond male, the dagger sliced a few strands of hair before hitting the wall. The three prisoners were wide-eyed as they watched the cheerful girl pranced away before anything could be said.

"Let us handle it," Fanran stated, a knowing smile graced her lips as Syaoran nodded before walking out the door telling the guards to wait outside.

Syaoran decided that a glass of wine would be nice as he awaits the news from his sisters. If the men were not of the Dragons, he would've almost felt sorry for them for feeling the wrath of three psychopath woman.

Fifteen minutes passed and Syaoran lifted up a half empty glass to his lips before taking a gulp. Waiting for it to be refilled by his butler Wei, he heard a loud scream from down in prisoner's cell. It was the third in the past few minutes.

"Wei, remind me to get those cells sound proof," Syaoran stated as he sullenly twirl his wine around.

"Oh Syaoran!!" the echoing halls made his sisters' high-pitched voice similar to nails on a chalkboard, but with grace. _That didn't even make sense,_ he inwardly thought scrunching up his eyebrow.

Gulping down the last glass of wine, he strode down to the basement. Seeing his two eldest sisters standing at the door with a smug grin on their faces clearing stating 'we did it, you couldn't', he felt a sudden annoyance to them again.

"So?" he asked as he walked into the room, wanting to laugh at the shocked faces on the males' faces.

"They only told their 'boss' that you were with some girl and that she might have the object so they were going to kidnap her," Fuutie began sending a little wave to the blond man who immediately avoid all eye contact with her.

"So, Syaoran. Who's this kick-butting girl that you've met?" inquired Sheifa. Hey, they may be rocking sisters at interrogation, doesn't mean that they're not girls and sisters first.

"No one," he muttered, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Deciding to quickly change the topic, he asked, "so, what do they know about the girl? Would she be safe? Did they send any information that might help them identified the girl?"

"What?" Syaoran sneered as he notice three pairs of gleaming brown eyes looking at him.

"Awwww," was the only replied he received.

"Oh, shut up," he growled crossing his arms and glared at them.

"Spoil sport," Sheifa pouted.

"They didn't send back that much information beside her meeting with you every Saturday and have brown hair," his eldest sister continued.

Letting out a small breath that he didn't know that he was holding, Syaoran felt a sort of relief, until his sister spoke again.

"But. From what we got from them, their boss isn't going to give up that easily over the girl," Fanran said, her tone has slightly grown solemn as she stare at her youngest brother, "Syaoran, you better do something, you know father w-"

"I know," Syaoran frigidly interrupted, avoiding his sister's eyes.

"See you later little brother," all three chorused as they pranced out the room leaving Syaoran to his thoughts.

_We're not going to be strangers anymore,_ Syaoran thought as he glanced at the three men who were practically quivering at the glare he sent their way. His sisters were just the interrogation, he was the nightmare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: Hope you enjoy that! –smiles- **Review** please so I could know what I need to improve on! I wanted to thank all who **reviewed**. YOU really did make this authoress EXTREMELY HAPPY!!! –smiles- I would love it, if the **reviews** goes up by each chapter! –wink wink hint hint-

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! –smiles- the part with his sisters as interrogators and their 'magic' touch, imagine you're stuck to a chair, one of the four girls threw a knife at you, they're in 'traditional clothing' and their eyes 'glint' as they intent on making you suffer psychologically. I didn't wanna do anything too graphic or weird so I'll leave it up to your imagination! –smiles-**

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

Luv KC


	8. Does it all ends here?

**.Thank You, Stranger.**

_Author's Note_: Review appreciated. It's somewhat based on a real life story with a LOT of fantasical twist to it so some parts are true.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

_Summary_: She didn't know about his reputation. He didn't know about her past. They didn't know each other. It was merely a simple request. It was suppose to be only one ride, one short trip around the city, who knew that it would lead to a long journey?

_**Chapter 8: Does it all ends here?**_

_It's rather homey_, chocolate hair male thought as a gush of warm air greeted him on this chilly December evening. Glancing around for the familiar face, he didn't hear the approaching person.

The tall silver haired male looked up passed his computer as his eyes scanned the latest person who entered. Watching the male gaze around as if looking for something or someone, he pondered whether or not to ask him to leave. After all, a black leather jacket, sunglasses on his head, and slightly bruised jeans would make a person scream gangster, biker, or someone who is bad news. Deciding to figure it out, he approached the male.

"Can I help you with something?" Yue asked trying to earn the other man's attention, but to no avail. It didn't even look like he was listening as his eyes were still scanning the room.

"I'm looking- oh, I'm waiting for her," Syaoran replied in an 'a-ha' tone as his finger swiftly pointed to the auburn haired girl near the corner holding a book as several children surrounds her.

Suddenly, it seemed that his heart had skipped a beat or was it because a heavy cart of books passed by shaking the ground? One would say it's a romance story ordeal where the guy stares at the girl and fall in love, but for this, it's the total opposite. Syaoran felt warm and fuzzy as he tries to look away from that smile. It wasn't just a twitch of the lips nor was it poignant. It was an all out carefree smile filled with content.

Syaoran finally grasped that this 'warm and fuzzy' feeling was his rush of irritation and resentment. _She has no concern_, he thought, but he became aware that he was comparing himself to someone like her.

"Excuse me," a voice broke his train of thoughts.

He did not like this man, was the first thing that crossed Yue's mind. The way that the man looked at Sakura seems to be full of either hate or affection; he didn't like either.

Seeing the male had not respond, Yue repeated more clearly, "Excuse me, but what is it that you're waiting for Sakura for?"

That snapped Syaoran out of his gaze, but that didn't help the silver haired man's situation. _Sakura? Was that her name?_ Syaoran pondered and then realization ran across his mind. They didn't even know one another's name.

Eyes widened slightly and after blinking several times, Syaoran finally regained his solemn face just in time because the said girl had apparently finished whatever it was that she was doing.

"I'm waiting for her to finish with her work," Syaoran calmly replied monotonously. He felt the bad vibe emitting from the man in front of him, but he didn't care.

"She has 30 more minutes to go," Yue said, straining to keep his voice as professional and non-homicidal as possible.

Sakura had just finished reading and said goodbye to the children before looking up and not expecting to see that man. Quickly marching over to where the two men were talking; one was bored, the other frustrated? Sakura could've sworn she felt an air of tension as she ambled closer, but shook it off as one of her paranoia.

"How did you find me?" Sakura breathe, inhaling a sharp breath as she locked gaze with the amber-brown male.

"We need to talk," was his reply before looking around and spotting a couch in the further corner of the library, "I'll wait for you to finish."

With that he didn't even spare Yue a glance before striding over to the couch and lazily plopped on. Whipping out his cell phone, he pressed a few buttons before the sound of Pac-Man whirled towards his ears.

Sakura was flabbergasted, but remembered that she was still on work duty, tried to get on with her work. Turning to her friend, she was slightly puzzled at the glare that he was emanating, "Yue?"

"Yue?" Sakura called again trying to gain the silver-haired male's attention.

He finally eluded his stare from the male to a small smile towards the girl. Questions clouded his mind and he wasn't afraid to ask them and ask them he would.

"Who's he?" he asked, as nonchalantly as he could.

"He's…" Sakura pondered for awhile, she couldn't exactly tell Yue that the man was some stranger who let her ride with him to get rid of her thoughts, and surely she would be yelled at. Friend... no. Classmates… no. Companion… no. Mentally frowning she couldn't find a word to describe their involvement, if you could call it one. Finally deciding on a vague word, she replied, "He's an associate."

Noting that there was no close relation between the two, Yue ceased with the questions.

_30 minutes later…_

Yue had tried everything that he could think of to keep her busy as to postpone the inevitable. Finally, unable to think of anything else, he reluctantly let the girl grab her bag.

"Be careful," he whispered to her, eyes narrowing as it quickly glanced at the male who was apparently listening to some music, "I don't like him."

Scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion, she realized that he'd meant the chocolate hair male. Smiling reassuringly at him, she spoke, "Don't worry and besides you don't like any of my friends."

Twitching his nose in annoyance, he didn't bother to reply. Sakura quickly turned, giving him a swift hug goodbye before strolling over to the male. Seeing him softly bopping his head with eyes closed to the music, she let out a tiny smile. _He looks like a teenage boy,_ she thought. A few seconds passed before she felt the need to speak up.

"Stranger, stranger," she called out softly hoping that Yue hadn't heard. They didn't know each other's name, but it's not like she minded.

"Li, Syaoran," was the rough silky reply.

Blinking in confusion as her head tilt to the side, he slowly opened his eyes. Capturing her attention, he repeated, "My name is Li, Syaoran."

She nodded, but didn't really comprehend what was the meaning of telling her his name.

Seeing her slight confusion, he sighed, "I knew your name, and it's only fair."

"How?"

"Your friend," he shrugged nonchalantly, eyes swiftly diverting back to the silver-haired male and a head of light raven hair caught his sight for less than a second before returning to the girl in front of him.

Nodding at him again, she asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Let's just go," he suggested eyes again darting to the male watching her. Getting up with little effort, he brushed off imaginary dust from his jeans before stuffing his hands into his pocket and walking out.

Sakura nodded. Turning promptly, she sends a small wave towards the protective friend before she hurriedly dash after the retreating man not bothering to look back at two pair of eyes watching.

Footsteps clanked against the hard tiles, each step could be heard echoing through the air. Syaoran didn't bother waiting for her since he knew the hurried footsteps from behind belonged to her. It had taken him awhile to make up his mind to tell her some part of what he found out about the Dragons. Wanting to formally talk to her, he had reluctantly, very reluctant to come and greet her at work. When he heard that he had an extra half an hour before officially having a discussion with her (it seems all of their 'conversation' didn't seem like one), he hoped that during that period of time he would change his mind, but alas, no luck.

A few minutes passed since Sakura had followed this man known as Syaoran Li. It occurred to her, could you be strangers with someone who you know the name of? Before she could ponder the question further, a velvety voice broke through.

"Look," Syaoran began, stopping in his track, but not bothering to turn around. All of a sudden, he felt the inability to formulate a sentence which seems to be a strange sensation for him. He'd spoken to a group of thousands of workers, board members, police officers, and more important figures, but to seemingly be stumped on what to say; to say it was appalling was an understatement.

"Yes?" she encouraged as her footsteps ceased a foot away from his.

"Let's talk over there," he motioned with his finger, pointing to a secluded area from the traffic and people. What he was going to say shouldn't be for public ears.

Sakura felt a slight quickened of the heart as she speculate if he was going to do anything to her. Shaking her head faintly, she concluded that if he would've done that, it would be a long while back, why wait until now?

Syaoran stood there, back leaning against the cold-hard poorly paved wall, as he waits for her unsure steps.

"Those people last week weren't thieves or rapists," he began as he saw her emerald eyes staring intently at him. Seeing her barely cock her head to the side, he took it as confusion, sighed, and then continued, "They were Dragons and they're taken care of."

"Dragons?" the words left her mouth too quickly for her to realize.

"Yes and I'm part of another organization, their opposing rival. Those men were sent because they believe that I'd given something valuable to you," Syaoran continued, unexpectedly finding his words had appeared to him once more.

"But I barely-" Sakura couldn't help her outburst and then her eyes widened when she felt something cold and steel pressed against her neck. She saw the chocolate haired male in front of her eyes narrowing in anguish as his whole body came on high alert.

Trying to steady her hazy mind, she felt someone breathing on her neck. Fear struck her when she realized how sharp the object against her neck was. Her body had become immobile for that split second and it was enough for her attacker to grasp hold of her. Subconsciously struggling, a growl from the predator from behind her let her know that she shouldn't.

"Stop struggling," another growl whispered into her ear before she completely stiffened.

"How did you get out?" Syaoran snarl, eyes narrowing dangerously and a feeling of absurdity, for letting his guard down, thumped inside.

"An ingenious plan I'm sure you won't understand," the attacker snidely replied.

Sakura didn't dare swallow for fear that the knife, she was sure of it, at her throat. She saw a few blond strands of hair float to the corner of her eyes and putting two and two together, she concluded that it was the same blond haired male from before. He'd come back and now have his arm around her neck with a very sharp knife at her throat.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked as his eyes dart left to right to get a full sense of the situation.

"I want her to give me the chip," the blond male stated, arms tightening around the girl.

"She doesn't have it!" Syaoran exclaimed hurriedly as he saw the knife pressing deeper into her skin and soon a slit of blood would appear if he didn't do anything soon.

Sakura found her senses coming back to her rather slowly. Eyes scanning the situation for an escape path away from this psycho, Sakura let her mind think. She was searching through her mind for the distant moves that were taught to her a while back, the picture was rather hazy, but deriving common sense, she'd figured it was worth a shot.

Syaoran was so busy having a standstill and trying not to go crazy from thinking of a way to get her out that he didn't notice her signals until a while later. He notices her hand twitch from the corner of his eyes. Remembering that she had taken some sort of martial arts, he instantly knew that she was signaling the foot and stomach. Gaining eye contact with her was enough to reassure him of her plan. Personally, he didn't like the plan since it was too risky with the blade pressed against the skin like that, but they had little choice.

"Are you going to give me the chip or not?" the blond man yelled impatiently breaking the short standstill. Truth was, he was still scared stiff from the encounter with those crazy women, but knowing that he couldn't come back empty-handed, it was all worth a shot.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll take it out," Syaoran said, hoping that the bluff would do him good as he saw the knife slowly lessening its pressure against pale skin. Reaching into his pocket, his gaze didn't leave hers.

Sakura felt the blade gradually loosen its hold and waiting for his signal, she didn't dare gaze away from his eyes. Seeing him reach into his pocket, he took out the red sac that was filled with cookies when she had given it to him. She knew instantly that they had thought the sac held some sort of chip.

When it was in view, Syaoran took a caution step forward, arms extending the sac. Noting that the blond man didn't flinch, but instead extend his arms out, Syaoran took another step forward.

Finally, the sac hovered over his hands and he knew that when he gets back, he would be largely rewarded. The blond man allowed a hungry smile breach his face not caring or noticing that his grip had loosened tremendously. A grunt erupted from his lips as he felt pressure on his foot then almost simultaneously a blow in his midsection. Stumbling a few feet back and blinking back anguish, he noticed that he'd lost the girl.

Sakura had taken the male outstretching his hand as an advantage since she only has the blade to deal with. It seems that luck was on her side after stomping on the attacker's feet and putting a blow to his stomach. Having him stumble back, she quickly ran towards Syaoran.

The two watches as the man pulls out yet another blade and walked menacingly towards them. They both cower towards the wall until they couldn't recoil back anymore. They didn't have any protection or weapon to fend off the man. The nearest piece of equipment was a bag of trash five feet away and it probably wouldn't do much damage.

Sakura stole a quick glance at the male amazed to see how calm he was while she was practically panicking like crazy. She wondered if with her limited skills if she could fight off the male and it was two against one. _One man with two shiny sharp blades,_ her mind thought before she inwardly grimaces.

The man was only a foot away from them and as he raises one of the knives overhead, Sakura wondered how her parents dealt with this searing fear surging throughout the body. She literally heard her heart thumping rapidly as if this sudden quicken pace will rid of the attacker.

In an instance as the man hurriedly descend the knife upon them, an ear-shattering _BANG_ ricochet throughout the air. Blinking several time, Sakura witness the man abruptly fall to the ground.

"Took you long enough," she heard the male beside her said.

Blinking in confusion, Sakura followed Syaoran's gaze to a dark spiky-haired male with a grinning smile as he lowers his gun. Looking back and forth at the fallen body, the grinning male, and the stranger, Sakura didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Yamazaki, what in the hell took you so long?" Syaoran exclaimed, eyes narrowing at the other man.

"Hey man, I just wanted to see how you'd handle it," the smirking male called Yamazaki replied.

"Aren't you cutting it a little close?" Syaoran countered, but was rewarded with a nonchalant shrug.

Syaoran sighed. Count on Yamazaki to have a 'little fun' on missions. Remembering that they were in the presence of that girl, he turned around to find her wide-eyed and slightly shaken. Syaoran heaved another sigh.

"Yamazaki, call and tell them to bring the crew to clean this up and emphasize the word 'Syaoran' 'furious' to them," Syaoran said over his shoulder as he approach the stunned girl.

"Aye, mate," Yamazaki replied mocking an Australian accent.

Syaoran glanced at the girl who had adverted to sitting against the wall with eyes not wavering from the body. He mentally noted to yell at all the incompetent men that allowed this madman to get away. Syaoran didn't know what this utter grief was that was present in his stomach. Was it because he almost gotten an innocent bystander hurt? He stopped at that thought. Rearranging his thoughts, he finally decided that his next few sentences were for the best.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he kneels down. He already knew that she was dazed from the event, but had redundantly asked anyway.

Not hearing any response from the blank-eyed girl, Syaoran reached for her shoulder. Somehow the short moment of contact was enough to make her flinch, cowering away from his touch.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice didn't hold any tremors or fright that he suspected she might've felt.

"That man came back and tried his hands for revenge, but didn't succeed," Syaoran explained and as he saw her eyes widening at the body, he continued, "Yamazaki, that guy over there shot him in the leg just as he was about to swipe at us."

Sakura nodded, not knowing that Syaoran had left out the part about having Yamazaki follow her around to keep her safe the past week. She didn't know that her paranoia was right, someone was watching her.

"Look, I think we should stop our little… …escapade. It's not safe for you," Syaoran struggled to find the right words to describe it. Mentally adding, _I can't divert any more of my men._

Sakura could do nothing except nod, afraid that her words would betray her since she knew it was all in her best interests. She was causing trouble for him, she knew. She realized that neither of them had truly 'sat down and talk' about the consequences of their venture.

"Did you bring your car?" his voice broke through her thoughts, shattering her moment of trying to piece things back to normal.

"Yes," Sakura replied, finding confidence gradually returning to her.

"Give me your keys, I'll drive you home," Syaoran offered holding out his hand, "This will be the last ride."

As he utters those words defining the finale, his amber eyes never left her face as he watches for some sort of reaction. He didn't know what to make of her somber look and blank eyes as she pocketed her keys, dropping it into his hand.

"Yamazaki! Here," Syaoran called, tossing the keys in which he dark haired male easily caught giving a single look of puzzlement.

"Drive her car home," Syaoran said and not bothering to hear an answer, turns his attention back to the girl.

"Come on," Syaoran called, beckoning for her to stand up and follow him.

He began walking towards his bike not wanting to look back at her in fear that it would lead him to guilt. He felt her presence following him daintily and couldn't help but glance up at the dawning sunset, its exquisite colors ripples throughout the sky.

Upon reaching his silver bike, its tone somehow had gotten darker; from what he guess was the darkening sky despite the display of vibrant lights. His gruff fingers grasped the silver helmet as he held it out for the girl. As she tentatively reach for it and put it on, he did the same.

Lifting the eye cover so that his voice could be heard, he asks, "Where do you live?"

"Ten minutes away by walking," Sakura answered, pointing her finger at a certain direction.

Syaoran seems to pondering about it for a minute or two before voicing his statement, "How about we go around for a bit and then I'll drive you home?"

"It's our last ride after all," Syaoran joked with a small smirk when he saw her emerald eyes blinking at him.

"But my car," Sakura said almost timidly.

"Yamazaki has his ways," Syaoran vaguely answer. She didn't need to know that Yamazaki had followed her home and knows where she lived.

Closing the cover piece of the helmet after seeing her faintly nod her head, Syaoran got on. It was a few seconds before the pressure of two riders were on the back of the motorcycle. Revving up the engine which seems to roar louder than usual as if it knew, it's the last time for this stranger, they sped away.

_It had all seem too short_, Sakura thought, hoping that the ride wouldn't cease so quickly but instead go on forever. Shifting off of the bike, she heaved a sigh before taking off the helmet and giving it to him. There was a moment of pause through time as if wanting one of them to speak, but alas it was to no gain.

"Thank you," Sakura began as her upper body bowed deeply in gratitude towards the male.

"Whatever. Hope I don't see you again," he responded, waving his hand indifferently dismissing the appreciation. Before he did his routine and sped away, he heard her mumble a few words that frankly surprised him.

"How rude, someone thanks you and you reply with something like that, jerk," Sakura mumbled showing no sign of loss, reserve, enigmatic, or even timid which was probably thanked to the ride. Hey, it's the last time we're seeing each other anyway, why not speak my mind? Sakura mentally reassured herself.

"What did you say?" Syaoran raised a brow, and if the helmet didn't cover his face, she could've seen him gaping at her.

"I said it would be nice to say 'you're welcome' or some sort of acknowledgement that isn't so discourteous," Sakura replied, rearranging her words around a bit.

Now Syaoran was fully gaping at her, annoyance seeped through before he realized what she was trying to do. Smiling even though it was unseen, he responded, "Whatever, you stupid girl."

Letting a smile spread across her lips, she watched him speed away, pleased that he'd caught on. She whispered a few words after him knowing that if the wind was on her side, it would carry her words.

"Thank you, Stranger."

A distance away, at a red light, he felt an urge to murmur a few words to the wind hoping it would be carried to the stupid girl as if to truly answer her gratitude.

"You're welcome, you stupid girl."

They'd thought it was over; thought that their ventures were over. They'd thought their acquaintance would end there and never again would they meet. They had separate lives, a supposedly simplistic waitress/librarian and a member of a dangerous organization.

They conclude it was the end…

…when it was only the beginning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: Hope you enjoy! –smiles- **Review** please so I could know what I need to improve on! I wanted to thank all who **reviewed**. YOU really did make this authoress EXTREMELY HAPPY!!! –smiles- I would love it, if the **reviews** goes up by each chapter! –wink wink hint hint-

**I hope no one had thought they knew one another's name since it wasn't really necessary before because they were 'strangers'. **

**I want to point out that I probably have some loop holes so if you happen to see any, please don't hesitate to review about it! BUT there are things that may seem like a loophole but it's actually not so if you really want to know, I'll tell you. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!****  
**

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

Luv KC


	9. We Meet Again, Stranger

**-.-Thank You, Stranger-.-**

_Author's Note_: Review appreciated. It's somewhat based on a real life story with a LOT of fantasical twist to it so some parts are true.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

_**Chapter 9: We Meet Again, Stranger…**_

The phone rang and its annoying familiar ring ricochets through the air to inform the owner that it needs to be at work. The cold air was fogging up the glass window, signaling the coldness if you step out the door.

Auburn hair glanced around the room to try to locate the sound; feeling slightly embarrassed as she found it was her own, glad that no one was around to witness such mortification. Reaching into her back pocket of her jeans, she took out her phone. Flipping it open, she softly whispered since she was still in the library.

"Hello?"

"Sakura," the voice on the other line seemed to breathe out.

At once she recognized the voice, eyes widened and fingers supporting the phone tremble, it was amazing how she could utter the next few words.

"Touya."

"Hey squirt. How you doing?" questioned the man on the other line, voice taunting her.

Sakura smiled at the term of endearment and she played along, it's been awhile. "Sakura, not squirt!" Receiving laughter on the other end lifted her spirits as her smile widened.

"You coming back this Christmas?"

The question immediately sends a small frown on her face and amazed at her brother's 'right to the point' attitude. The days had already entered into the second week of December and it had been exactly a week since the 'last ride' as Meiling had called it. She hasn't realized how quickly time was passing by. Sakura truly wanted to come back after almost a year away to visit him and his family again, but it was too early for her to return at this time of the year.

It seems that the man on end knew what was conflicting through his younger sister's head for he waited. He, after counting to twenty-five, calmly called out, "Sakura?"

Taking an unnoticeable inhale, Sakura calmly as she possibly could, answered, "Touya, I'm sorry."

"You're not ready?" the man inquired trying to not sound concern or worried, but it was hard considering the fact that it's his sister.

"I'd promise Tomoyo that I would help her with her fashion show, I'm sorry," Sakura repeated deciding that adding a little white lie to it wouldn't hurt. She lowered her head in shame for her words even though the other man won't be able to see it.

"I understand," her older brother began knowing that wasn't fully the reason, but he knew better and he understood; that was the most important part, he understood. Then his voice brightened and she knew it was to let the uncomfortable silence go. "You better come back soon!" he had demanded.

Letting a small giggle escaped her pink lips, she answered, "I miss you too bro."

"I never said anything about missing a monster like you!" her brother retorted.

"How are Kaho and my niece doing?" Sakura questioned, deciding to let her brother's age old taunting go. _This time,_ she amusedly thought, already planning for her dear brother's demise.

"Squirt, Squirt, didcha hear what I said?"

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply, shaking off her thoughts to focus on her brother again. She could've literally seen her brother sighing on the other end before repeating himself.

"You're always daydreaming, aren't you? Kaho and Kiki are doing great. Kiki's excited about Christmas," Touya replied faking an annoyed tone.

"That's great to know. Maybe you and Kaho can have another to keep Kiki company," Sakura suggested slyly.

"Oh god, another baby," Touya exclaimed feeling anxiety building up again. Memories of the first few months with his first baby flooded through his mind.

"I'm-"

"Sakura, you're needed at the front desk," Yukito called out, poking his head in between the shelves to inform her before disappearing as soon as he'd come.

"Look, Touya, gotta get back to work, talk to you later," Sakura spoke quickly and snapped her phone shut signaling the end of the phone call. She was sure that hanging up on her brother would surely annoy him. Grinning mischievously, Sakura strolled towards the front desk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A hand raked through messy yet silky chocolate hair as the owner of such velvety hair sigh in frustration. "We still don't know who the leader of the Dragons is?"

"No, we had a lead, but it was false," a dark blue haired male replied pointing at a name in the paper in front of the pool of amber brown eyes.

"Hiiragizawa, everything finalizes in less than five months and if the chip gets stolen before then, we are dead," Syaoran said, eyes narrowed.

"We're trying with the best of our abilities," Eriol replied before leaning back against the comfort of the black leather chair.

"Well, try harder," Syaoran simply suggested before swinging his leather chair around to gaze over at Tokyo in all its glory unknowing that there's a dark side to all this grandeur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura felt her veins starting to boil and soon, hoping it would just burst and she would be dead, which she might add, wasn't a bad idea at the moment.

"Why am I here again?" Sakura asked looking around the frilly decorated lilac room that belonged to a certain raven haired woman.

"I need help deciding the theme for the Pre-Spring show," the woman replied, pulling out a thick binder from her drawer and dropping it onto the cushiony bed which absorbed the impact.

"I thought there was already a theme, 'Spring'," Sakura dryly replied.

"No, no, no, that's simply too vague, we want a little pizzazz," Tomoyo replied, eyes gleaming, "and besides, we already did 'Spring' last year. We would want something new this year."

"My god woman!" Sakura cried out exasperatedly blowing the frustrating few strands of hair from her eyes, "I thought you had everything planned when you ask-, scratch that, when you forced me to walk down that stupid walkway for you."

"First, I did not force you; you were guilt into it by my mother. Second, we were too busy with the post Fall line that I wasn't able to sit down," Tomoyo replied matter-of-factly nodding with each word.

"It's at the end of February, there's plenty of time!" Sakura attempted to get out of it knowing that three months was a tight schedule to produce a good line.

Tomoyo looked at her ludicrously. Sakura sighed and desperately muttered, "I'm missing work at the restaurant because of this."

"Sakura, you know I paid you double the price that Mrs. Amuphin paid," Tomoyo promptly answered.

"Yea, but she's growing older and need my help more than you," Sakura countered, not willing to back down knowing she has a solid standing. Oh, how she wished she was young again and able to join her debate team in a good intellectual debate over the simplest things.

"I already asked two of my maids to fill in for you, two at no cost to her," Tomoyo waved dismissively at her friend before she fingers through her collection of pictures she had drawn in the past hoping that one of them would bring her inspiration.

Sakura knew that these arguments with Tomoyo were nothing like a debate team because it was always pointless on her part since no matter what she tries to do, nothing worked against the thought-of-everything Tomoyo. Sighing, she plopped back onto the bed letting the soft feel of the comforter relaxed her exhausted body.

Before she knew it, she'd slipped into a deep slumber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Christmas was coming in less than a week and Sakura had procrastinated her Christmas shopping which was why she's walking around with Meiling in a mall. She was not the type of girl to squeal and be enthusiastic about going to the mall which is why she brought her partner in crime, Meiling instead of the shop-a-holic Tomoyo.

"Meiling, I don't know what to get people!" Sakura exclaimed, as they walked out the third store that they'd enter with no results.

"How in the hell should I know what people!" Meiling equally exclaimed as they spotted a small bench in the middle of the mall.

"Argh," Sakura exasperatedly sighed plopping down next to her friend.

Leaning against the wooden bench, Sakura blinked her eyes close for a few moments, resting up and allowing her weary feet to enjoy a brief intermission. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the mall, eyes calculating the next destination. A glitter or sparkle caught the corner of her eye and she swiftly backtracks to find glass figurines staring intently at her. Melancholy turned to blithe as she seized Meiling's wrist before propelling her into the store.

"Wha-" gasped Meiling.

"Come on, I think I know the perfect present for everyone," Sakura smiled proudly.

"Alright, alright, just don't pull my arm out," Meiling commented glancing at her friend.

Sakura chose to ignore the comment and opened the door. As a little bell twinkle instead of ring, they entered the store. Glass figurines of all shapes, sizes, and every variety were located everywhere. Grinning like a little girl being in a candy store with her first money, Sakura left Meiling to herself at the door before walking around and seemingly grabbing everything in sight.

Knowing her friends, she decided to give each something that relates to them currently. After fifteen minutes of rummaging through shelves after shelves, Sakura seemingly found it all. Smiling satisfactorily, she strolled cautiously towards the checkout counter but maybe it was the light glare or something else that made her turn her head around. Facing her was a beautifully crafted silver wolf. It was truly life-like and the depth of the pair of red eyes captured her making her feel as if she's looking directly at a genuine one.

She didn't know what had gotten into her for she found herself walking out of the store with an extra silver wolf in her bag.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Loud music banged against his eardrums as lights flickered constantly, but it didn't affect the next chug of alcohol into his digestive system. Licking his lips dry of all the excess that remained, he turned to a giggling brunette attach to his arm.

"Who are you, handsome?" the brunette asked, batting her eyelashes thinking it would lure this man in.

"I'm the owner… of an empire," Syaoran replied, his words starting to slur slightly.

"Oh my," the girl gasped before her face was replace with a grin when she notice a pure gold watch on his wrist.

Syaoran, even intoxicated, knew that like all the gold-digger in the world had, her eyes beamed for his wallet. It's not like he cared, tonight was a night without rules and laws and all that useless crap.

_Damn you father!_ Syaoran mentally cursed before drinking another glass the brunette handed to him. _How ironic of a curse,_ he mused silently, emitting a small chuckle in which the girl took as a hint to continue when he was not paying any attention at all.

Having been bombarded with fellow comrades insisting that he should hang out with them on this night, he rejected the idea and went alone. He needed to be left in solitude thus his phone being turned off.

Growling because his thoughts were consuming him, he grabbed the girl by her wrist and pulled her towards him. Lips to her ears, he purred, "Wanna go somewhere private?"

A few minutes later, he was staggering out the door; his heavy drunken breath had made his eyes weary. The brunette in his arms kept giggling and smiling in triumphant thinking that the chocolate hair male she was clinging to had no idea about her ambition.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Curse her," Sakura muttered under her breath as she felt a slight chill running up her bare arms.

"Stop whining," an amused voice from ahead commented.

"How in the hell can I when it's freaking cold and I'm in this slut suit," Sakura exclaimed, looking down at a white tank top that was flattering and showed a pinch of cleavage with a black skirt that was longer than a mini much to her raven haired friend's futile attempts.

"It's not a slut suit," Tomoyo remarked as she rolled her amethyst eyes, "and it's not even that cold."

Sakura felt like she could just strangle her cousin for bringing her to a dance club with her to celebrate New Year's Eve. The weather was not on her side either.

Christmas wasn't as relaxing as she had hope. She'd spent majority of her time either helping Mrs. Amuphin with the restaurant, after all, it gets pretty hectic during the holidays. The times that she wasn't helping at the restaurant, she was dragged to her cousin's house to help with the fashion show. With all that, she had been forced to, by her aunt to stay at their guest room for Christmas which she really didn't want to, but reluctantly accepted.

She didn't have to work at the library since they close up during Christmas. Christmas this year, she didn't have time to agonize about the past; her busy schedule took up all her time that she couldn't even stop to think. For that, she was almost relieved for being so active.

Sakura didn't remember how her cousin got her to actually get out of her comfort zone and go to _'Dusk'_ the supposed 'hippest' club in town.

"Saku, come on, I can hear the rocking beat!" her cousin called out as she allowed a few other girls to head inside while she waits for Sakura.

Sighing, she shouted, "you go ahead, I'll be right in!"

"Ok," Tomoyo replied quickly before dashing into the noisy scenery.

After being sure that her cousin won't dart out to check up on her, she pulled out her purse and was glad that she secretly stuffed a sweater into that purse of hers. Smiling at her genius plan, she pulled down black stockings from underneath her skirt that Tomoyo had not seen.

Smiling victoriously, Sakura wondered how long she could stall not going in there when she heard a familiar voice.

"I have… a motor…cycle," it was a male's voice, a drunken, slurring, but velvety familiar male's voice.

Whipping her head around, she was not anticipating anything similar to seeing him again. Blinking a few times wondering if her senses were going hazy, she was relief to know that nothing was wrong with her sanity but shocked at the encounter. Watching him closely, she noticed he was completely intoxicated. Scrunching her nose in disappointment at such unlikely action, she finally took notice of the brunette clutching to his arm.

Did they plan to ride his bike somewhere? Glancing at him again, she concur that he was too drunk to drive and if he did, the sound of an ambulance would be annoying. Sakura observed the female's action towards him wondering if she was his girlfriend or something else. Watching the girl shamelessly trying to seduce a drunken man was more than enough to have Sakura's right-way to kick in.

Biting the side of her cheek, she debated against herself whether or not to help him. Heaving a sigh and realizing not much time had past as she ponders the possibilities, she cautiously strolled up to them. She should've opted to just mind her own business, but curiosity wins in the end.

_Damn, I'm probably going to regret doing this,_ she thought, but regard it as a favor. _Well, it's the least I could do. _

"There you are!" she purposefully exclaimed loudly to raise the attention of the girl.

It did just that. The brunette glanced up at the strange voice, wondering who she was referring to. She glanced around and noticed that the scene was rather vacant. When the auburn haired girl walked up to them, she retain a glare as she study the other girl up and down, eyes disapproving of such a hideous outfit.

"Oh, are you my cousin's girlfriend?" Sakura asked, mocking a surprise face.

"Who are you?" the brunette bluntly asked, side-stepping the question.

"Oh, I'm Syaoran's cousin, Saku," Sakura announced feigning a pure look of ludicrous as she stare at him unfocused on the conversation going on in front of him, "He didn't tell you about me?"

The brunette seems to ponder for awhile before carefully choosing her words, "No, he doesn't."

"He's going to get a yelling from me later, thanks…" Sakura trailed off waiting for a name.

"I'm Cindy," the brunette off-handedly answered with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Great to meet you, Cindy!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly each word etched with sugary-sweetness.

"Are you looking for Syao-chan for something?" Cindy asked smiling sweetly at Syaoran when his head turned their way.

"Oh, it's- you!" Syaoran shouted, pointing at Sakura and she gulped through her smile hoping that he's not going to ruin her acting.

"What are you… doing here?" Syaoran asked, his eyes fluttering tiredly.

Sakura let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief before speaking up, "I though you said you weren't going to get drunk tonight!"

"I wanted…to… to be left alone!" Syaoran replied childishly as his head sways slightly with unfocused vision.

Sakura let a loud sigh known and was pleased to see the brunette's attention towards her. Like a magician waving a wand and saying the magic words, her next few words would be known as 'working the magic'.

"You're so drunk, how in the hell are you going to get your ass back home?" Sakura scolded, sounding similar to a mother yelling at her child for making a mess of the room.

Sakura tapped her foot and with crossed arms, she continued, "You're not expecting to drive intoxicated on your bike, are you?"

Sakura observe the brunette at the corner of her eye, satisfied with the fleeting horror stricken face. The momentary look was enough to loosen her grip and the support that the chocolate haired male needed at the moment. Stumbling forward, Sakura dashed to prevent the fall. Grabbing his unused arm, she wrapped it around her neck holding it in place with the wrist as her other hand wrapped around his waist.

It had felt slightly bizarre to her, this was the most contact that they had together and he wasn't even sober! She could hear the heaving breath of alcohol with each intake of air he took and her stomach gave a twist.

"Geez. How much did you drink?" Sakura muttered, twitching her nose at the intense smell of alcohol.

"Did you say driving while drunk?" the brunette questioned, unfazed by the fact that she almost let the man dropped to the ground.

Sakura slowly nodded, a look of phony confusion crossed her brows, "Yea. If he's going to drive you home, he only brought his motorcycle."

At that moment, she darted at the parking lot, hoping that he didn't have another car that he's driving. After a few seconds of scanning the parking area, she spotted the familiar silver sleek motorcycle under the lamp's light. Sakura could almost hear the gasp erupting from the other female's mouth and inwardly grinned.

"Err…" Cindy awkwardly began, not knowing what to say. He was definitely a wealthy man with brand clothes, nice watch, etc, but she didn't want to risk her life on a motorbike (sure, it's cool as heck, but…) with a drunken man!

"Is something wrong Cindy?" Sakura asked, feigning a pure look of innocence while secretly wanting to burst out laughing. If she knew she was this good at acting, she would've become an actress years ago.

"Err… no," the other girl replied, eyes dashing everywhere except towards the auburn haired girl.

"Do you mind if I take him home, unless you know how to ride a motorcycle," Sakura hurried to finish the sentence albeit already knowing the answer.

"Er… n-I mean, go ahead, I'll call him another time," Cindy replied, rushing through her words. She could go and get another male anyway, why risk it.

"Ok, I assume he has your number?" Sakura asked politely as if taking a message like a sophisticated secretary.

"Yea," the woman answered, before swiveling away and quickly paced out of sight.

Sakura let out a sigh and spotting a wooden bench a few feet away, she struggled to assist the chocolate haired man to it. Grunting a few times at the heavy weight, she finally reached the bench. Setting him down slowly as to not bump his head, she almost let him pummel to the bench. Taking in a large intake of air and exhaling it nosily, she observed the drunken male.

"Ok, what can I do now?" Sakura asked no one in particular and not expecting an answer either, she placed her hand on her waist in thoughtfulness watching his eyes completely closed as he drifts off to unconsciousness.

_Hmm… oh. His phone!_ She thought and smiled, but as she glanced at the male who instead of being seated, had sprawled all over the bench. Exhaling noisily with a huff and puff, she figured that the phone was in his pocket. Awkwardly reaching over to his pocket, wincing every time he made a noise that might've indicated him being conscious, after a minute or so, the task was accomplished.

Bright emerald orbs scanned through all the names within the phone list, not sure who to call. Finally, a familiar name appeared.

Yamazaki.

She remembered that it was the same male that had saved them and driven her car home several weeks ago. Pressing the call button, she wait nervously as the familiar sound of a phone ringing rushed through her ears.

Wondering if anyone is going to pick up, she was about to hang up after four rings, when a small 'click' hinted that someone had picked up. She was about to ask for the person, but a deafening shout from the other end made her blink in confusion.

"Syaoran! Man, we told you to not go out alone! Where the hell are you!?" was the shout that she heard.

"Um…" was her smart reply, but then again, how could you reply to that when it wasn't even you that they were talking to.

"Who are you?" the male on the other end asked noticing that it was a girl's voice, not the voice of his friend.

"I'm Sakura. Your friend is currently drunk and I don't know where he lives or anything so I called you," Sakura explained, swiftly gazing at the male to make sure he was still sound asleep.

"Oh, you're that girl," Yamazaki recognized the name, sighed at the fact that Syaoran is drunk, and continued, "Where are you right now?"

"We're at the Dusk club waiting on a bench near the parking lot."

"Ok, wait there and if anything happens at all, call me," he responded, stretching out the last two words.

"Um… ok," Sakura answered, slightly unsure.

"Be there in ten minutes," was the retort before she heard the dial tone.

_Wow, talk about mood swings, _Sakura thought, realizing that the man she met and him on the phone sounded like two different people.

Shutting the phone with a soft click, she decided to keep it in her hands, just in case. She knew more than to let down her guard in the presence of this man. _More times than once,_ she thought wryly.

Taking a glimpse of the man, it seemed like he might've been having nightmares, twinkle of sweat appeared on his forehead as his body twitch gracelessly. His body had curled up as he felt a light breeze pass through. Softening at the sight, Sakura assemble herself on the bench and placed his head on her lap. Like a mother taking care of a child, Sakura wondered if singing would lessen his struggle against his nightmare. Softly, she sang.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Papa's _gonna_ buy you a mockingbird,_

"Father!" a mumbled shout erupted from the man's mouth as he begins tossing and turning.

Sakura watched momentarily before hesitantly lift her hand to his hair stroking it gently. The gesture seems to ease his mind as he snuggled further into her lap. Smiling affectionately, she continued.

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_If that looking glass gets broke,_

Sakura couldn't help but mentally admire his soft coffee colored hair as she continued singing. It seemed rather funny to be jealous of a man's hair, but it couldn't be helped. Each strand is as soft as the previous, each stroke appears to smooth the hair further and no matter how strong the breeze of wind was, his hair withstand it without a knot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He didn't understand it at all. They had tried everything to aide him during his tough times, but he always turned this particular assistance down. Sighing as he gripped onto the wheel and stepped on the gas, the dark spiky-haired male couldn't help but let a part of him worry.

He was always the one who jokes around, even during the face of danger, but it didn't mean that privately and mentally he didn't worry at all. Passing through a red light, Yamazaki didn't trouble himself if he got caught or not and besides it's extremely late out, who would be on the street this late.

It had been only four minutes ago that he'd received that phone call and thanked whoever's watching over his friend that it was that girl who'd called, not some psychotic gold-digger trying to get into his pants and wallet.

Rounding the entrance to the parking lot, eyes intently dashed left and right searching for a certain silver motorcycle or a coffee head of hair. Finally locating a bench with said man laying on it, he screeches to a halt as he stepped on his brake.

Resolute strides transfer him to a few feet away the two attendants. As each step closer him to the girl, he perceived a sound extremely similar to a singing voice. Taking a few step closer, he realized that the girl was singing or rather finishing up her lullaby.

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat runs away,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a bale of hay._

_If you grow up and get real tall, _

_You'll be the handsomest baby of all…_

Not knowing whether or not to disrupt this serene moment, it was like watching a mother sing to her child and it warmed his heart. All that Yamazaki could do was stand there and watch her continue with a hum. A few seconds later, though he had thought the moment would've froze in time and space as if captured in a photograph, the humming trailed off.

"Are you ever going to speak up?" her questioning tone light and amused, head leisurely rotating around to face him.

He blinked once, twice before he registered that she was talking to him. He couldn't help but ponder how she'd been able to tell that he was there.

"I heard the car," she simply stated answering his unasked question, shrugging her shoulder as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Oh," was his rather idiotic response before reality took him back to his friend, "How is he?"

Watching her turn her head back to gaze at the male, he waited expectantly for an answer.

"I think he's sleeping," she replied, emerald eyes still situated on his closed eyes. Noting that her foot was slowly drifting off to a sleep of its own, she was rather glad that this dark haired male had come for his friend, "You brought a car?"

After a confirming nod, she motioned towards the masculine body of the man resting on her lap.

"Could you help me get him up? He needs to sleep on his own bed instead of this dirty bench and my lap," her voice laced with slight humor, smiling at the standing man.

"Yea, but the idea of sleeping on a lap of such a lovely girl sounds much more enticing," he replied, sending her a wink as he stepped closer.

Letting out a small chuckle at the obvious flirting words, Sakura gently helped Syaoran up. With the effort of the two of them, they somehow managed to get the slumbering man up-right and still sleeping.

"Where's the car," Sakura softly asked hoping that her words so close to his ear has not awaken him yet.

Motioning his head towards the direction of the car, he waited for a nod before they walked towards his blue sports car. She took each step as carefully as she could, hoping that the stir in the atmosphere wouldn't change his state of rest.

After what appears like forever, they were faced with the passenger door in the back. Yamazaki motioned for her to open the door indicating that it's open; he didn't want to put Syaoran's pressure on a girl even if she was a strong girl.

Grasping the door handle, she opened it swiftly before darting back to assist with Syaoran. Together, they gently or as gently as they can manage in this kind of situation, they settled Syaoran down on the seat letting him curl himself up into a ball similar to how he was on the bench.

"Shouldn't we buckle him up?" Sakura asked, tilting her head looking at the odd position he's in.

"Nah, it's ok, he's sleeping," Yamazaki replied tilting slightly to the side as well.

A moment later, Sakura remembered she still had his phone. Sticking it out, she said, "Here. I should give this back."

Yamazaki took the phone and turn to look at the girl. She surely looked bizarre with her outfit, but he couldn't help think that she might've been an angel in disguise for his friend. Smiling openly, he responded, "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Sakura merely gave a shrug as she watched him closed the door and walked to the driver's door. She figured that Syaoran's bike would be retrieved the next day or something.

"See ya around then," Yamazaki said sending a wink towards her way before getting in and driving away.

"I wouldn't count on it," Sakura muttered under her breath, feeling the cold chill from the air once again. It was just mere coincidence that they met and it wouldn't happen again. With that she turned in and stalked her way towards her car and whipping out her own phone to call her cousin and tell her that she was heading home because of a migraine.

But…

Was it truly a coincidence?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: Hope you enjoy that! –smiles- **Review** please!!! I would love it, if the **review** goes up by each chapter! –wink wink hint hint-

**I'm sorry if the quicken speed in the time past by so quickly, but it's needed and I don't want to bore you with unneeded details. This chapter is not as well-written as I want it to be. I guess I'm too lazy to redo the chapter since I don't want you to wait any longer! –smiles- **

**Next chapter would hopefully reveal the answer to some of your questions! –smiles- **

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

Luv KC


	10. Escape

**-.-Thank You, Stranger-.-**

_Author's Note_: Review appreciated. It's somewhat based on a real life story with a LOT of fantasical twist to it so some parts are true.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

_**Chapter 10: Escape**_

A lush of green orbs closed tightly trying to ignore the pain inflicted by such a small item. Her outstretched arms were getting tremendously tired and aching. She'd endure this a few times before, but can never get over how excruciatingly painful it is. She was a strong girl, no doubt, but she had her weaknesses and a thin pointy needle was definitely one of them. Who wouldn't when it kept pricking at you?

"OUCH!" Sakura wailed, flinching from the sharp point near the side of her stomach.

"If you'd stop moving, then it wouldn't poke you," came a matter-of-fact response from the raven haired woman poking needles to keep the piece of cloth in place.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to kill you, chop you into pieces, put those pieces into a sac, and throw it into the ocean for a few weeks before retrieving you again. Then I'm going to grind you into bits and then throw you back into the abyss and wipe every memory of your existence from the world!" Sakura threatened through gritted teeth as she bears the throbbing pain.

"That's nice," her cousin replied brusquely as she ponders for a moment before sticking a final pin into the area under the armpit. Standing back to admire her final piece of work, she exclaimed happily, "I'm finish!"

"Thank goodness," Sakura let out an annoyed exhale as she lowers her tired arm.

"No, no, I forgot one more piece!" Tomoyo abruptly cried out, rushing towards Sakura lifting her arms up one more time. Taking a pin out of the cushion of pin on her wrist, she placed another one under the chest area.

"God help me!" Sakura groaned since her sore arms barely had time to rest before having to be at work again.

It was the beginning of February. The winter air is gradually preparing itself for hibernation as Spring chose this time as a last chance to catch up on some sleep before working again. After New Year's Eve which she had slept through, feeling completely drained, she resumed her normal routine. Working at the library, helping Mrs. Amuphin, and reluctantly assisting Tomoyo, all had consumed her time. The time she had to herself was either spent sleeping off the tiredness or watching over Lynn.

Nothing had changed with the people around her and excluding Meiling, she knew they didn't notice a shift in her frame of mind. Not wanting to admit it, she'd truly missed those rides, those encounters, and even the danger behind it all. It held a thrill to her and an adventure outside her outwardly ordinary life.

Now… now she was stuck in front of a creepy five-sided full length mirror as a passionate relative renovate a spring dress molded to her body for the fashion show coming up. Tomoyo had insisted to spend majority of the time for Sakura's outfit since it would be the 'main attraction' even with Sakura's apparent displeasure.

Sakura didn't understand Tomoyo at all. Her beautiful raven haired cousin apparently had everything (except a boyfriend, but that's because her expectations were extremely high), but her personality sometimes irritated Sakura. She was too persistent for her own good and that's saying something. It's in this that she didn't understand why her cousin chose her to be the lead model of her designs.

She was definitely not as gorgeous as the other models, far from it actually and she wasn't as tall as the requirement either. Probably the only thing that might've made her slightly attractive is her emerald orbs, but they were given to such a plain body. Sakura didn't mind not looking as dazzling as many other women, she was content with herself (given she wants to change a few things, but what woman doesn't?).

"OUCH!" Sakura cried out forgetting her thoughts as another sting of pain seeped through her body.

"Now I'm done!" Tomoyo exclaimed enthusiastically, clasping her hands together proudly as she admire her work.

"Can I go home now?" Sakura asked all of a sudden feeling very drained. She woke up especially early to attend Tomoyo's fitting and is quite tired.

"Just a little while, I have to think of good accessories that goes with the outfit," Tomoyo said plopping herself down on the couch with a sketchbook in her lap.

"Why do you need me here then?" Sakura complained as she watches her friend glance up and down from her to the sketch book, sometimes wondering if her cousin notices the fatigue it's causing her.

"I need inspiration!" Tomoyo responded, smiling portentously.

Heaving a sigh, she stood down from the stool and used it as something to sit on. _This is going to take awhile, _she decided in her thoughts. Placing her elbow on her lap and her head in her hands, she couldn't help but allowed her heavy eyelids to slowly succumb to the Sandman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A knock on the door and a reluctant 'come in' from a chocolate haired male opened to a stern looking woman.

"Mother," the man acknowledge, lips firm in a line and allowed a small polite bow of the head.

"Syaoran," his mother, Yelan responded, situating herself on the leather chair, her posture straight and elegant with her hand gracefully on her lap.

"What can I do for you?" Syaoran asked, his voice sounds like that of a robot, monotone and unfeeling, even his eyes were unwavering.

"I just want to personally inform you that Ying Hua would be coming from Hong Kong soon after she finishes her album," Yelan said promptly.

Syaoran felt his inner blood beginning to boil as the mention of the supposed 'wife-to-be' that his mother had kindly arranged for him. Bombarded with such a situation, Syaoran fought back, tone trying to demand authority, "Mother, I do not wish to meet with her."

"You are growing old. To be able to take over, you must institute a suitable wife," his mother replied.

"But-" Syaoran began, trying to reason.

"There's no compromise about it," Yelan stated, each word firm, daring for a reply.

It was like a war of subtlety, to see who would break first and who would come out victorious in authority. Unfortunately for Syaoran, his mother was always the victor. Mentally growling at his lack of ability, Syaoran bit out the next word as courteously as he could manage.

"Fine."

"Also, my friend's daughter is having a show. I would like to have you take my place and attend it along with the after party," Yelan said imperiously, each word demanding reverence.

"Yes mother," came the computerized reply. He didn't have a choice and he knew it besides, he was just too tired to try to futilely argue his way out.

"Eriol would be attending with you and will later provide you with more information," Yelan explained as she sophisticatedly stood up and not waiting for a reply, left out the door.

Syaoran let out a sigh and ran a hand through his coffee hair. Within seconds, he seemed overwhelmed with everything. A little over three months until the finalization, the increasing piles of work, the pressure of finding a wife, going to take over the clan soon, and the threat of the Dragons all added to the stress.

Within minutes, he grabbed his phone and walked out the door. Stepping into the elevator and pressing 'RT', he waited knowing that in mere seconds he would be welcome in his momentary sanctuary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Minutes before the beginning of the show…_

Nervous, no she wasn't nervous, not one bit. As a matter of fact, she was far from nervous, she was petrified! True that she's modeled for Tomoyo several times before. True that she'd been in front of larger crowds. True that she'd had spotlights on her before. Yet, even with all that, she couldn't help but accept the sinking feeling to enter the pit of her stomach. She felt more terrified then usual.

Sakura wanted to tune all the noise from the audience out along with the busybodies in the dressing room running everywhere and shouting at everyone. She couldn't help but let a sigh escaped her lips knowing that it could cause a disapproved look from her cousin who was making the 'final touches' with the make-up and the dress.

Sakura envied all the tall models in a more glamorous Spring outfits, no matter how wild-looking some of them may seem. She took a quick look at her heels and didn't know whether to thanked her cousin for not having such height to make her taller or not. She'd remember how horrid she'd been during the rehearsal for the show.

She'd accidentally slipped on the runway because of the five-inch heels that her cousin gave her so that she doesn't seem so short. Tripping over her own feet wasn't the worst part of the humiliation, but bringing the cameramen and the other models from behind her was.

"Five minutes to show!" her cousin hastily exclaimed as she quickly glanced at her watch.

With that warning in mind, everything became even more hectic, if that was even possible. Sakura glanced at her face, a touch of make-up that seemed almost as if her face was naturally beautiful and not the flawed one that she knew. Feeling a slight tug in her arm, she glimpse over to her cousin who was motioning for her to enter the line as the show was about to begin.

Heaving a final sigh and trying to suppress the butterflies in her stomach, she braced herself for the blinding lights.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Meanwhile…_

"Dang it, when are they going to start?" amber brown orbs asked impatiently bearing its way through his polite manner, but he couldn't help crossing his arm and tapping his foot to refrain himself from actually cursing.

"Any minute now," the dark cobalt haired male beside him reassured.

The two of them were situated two seats exactly facing the walkway, the best seats in the house so they say. They were sure to get a glimpse of all the ladies that the major corporate brands agent, sitting in the two rows in front of them, were trying to see. Syaoran felt disgusted and aggravated when he glanced behind him to find some girl practically drooling when he looked at her. Sighing, he slumped in his seat for what he was sure to be dreadful time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to 'Wild Magic', the theme to this year's pre-spring fashion show by Miss Tomoyo Daidouji!" a voice echoed throughout the room acting as the announcer.

Syaoran watched, jaded, as each tall skinny woman flaunt their body down the walkway though their clothes might've not attached like second skin, but it sure looked like it. He tried to zone out, hoping that the loud noises, the flashing camera lights all around him would just disperse leaving him in silence. Alas, his attempt was futile for it didn't help that the announcer guy didn't relent and didn't skip even one stupid model, naming each one and what style they're wearing.

He shifted his gaze firming and directly at the general direction of the walkway so that others would believe he was so intent with the show, but he wasn't looking at anything specific, just a distant mock glance. A few more models came and go before his awareness peaked as a girl, no woman came into view, and each gradual step (unlike the other model's swift strides) brought the vision of her to him.

She wasn't as gorgeous and stunning as the other and she certainly wasn't as tall, probably standing to about his chin or so. She didn't have on some exotic or wild make-up, just a plain natural face. Her smile was simple unlike the untamed faces of the others. The baby blue halter-top-like dress flattered her figure, tightening at the midsection to show her curves and flow over her hips to dance with her knees. It showed a bit of cleavage, but nothing too ridiculously low. A lush of green ribbon tied neatly on both arms matching the bright green choker she was wearing along with the dazzling emerald orbs.

Her hair swivel side to side with each step and he wonder how such simplicity had capture his eyes. True that she wasn't any of those things, but Syaoran couldn't help give his full attention to her as he edges towards his seat so absorbed that he barely heard the announcer spoke.

"Last, but certainly never least, we have Miss Cherry Blossom making her rare appearances wearing the main design of the night called 'Everlasting'. According to the designer, it may be simple, but it held the true beauty of 'Wild Magic'. Wild is the forest, the jungle, but it's also Nature and its simple beauty. Magic, the magic of Mother Nature, what more can be said, ladies and gentlemen!?" the announcer all but shout at his words.

Syaoran knew. He was reassured the moment she stepped at the edge of the walkway twirling around a few times before posing. It was that stupid girl. Blinking a few times because of his recognition, he didn't know what to think at the image of such a simple girl etched itself deep into his mind. _She's beautiful, not gorgeous or stunning or magnificent, just beautiful _was what he hazily thought not even realizing that he thought it.

He gazed at her walking towards the back before all the models came out one last time followed by her and a raven-haired beauty in a lavender gown linking arm with the auburn haired girl. As they near the edge of the pathway, the loud standing ovation shook Syaoran's eyes away from the girl and permits himself to lightly applauded as well.

"Thank you all for attending this pre-Spring fashion show, I hope you all enjoyed it! I trust that you're all going to be present at the after party!?" the raven haired girl Syaoran deducted was the designer said in the microphone she was holding.

Another louder applause and whistles drifted the enthusiastic atmosphere onto the emerald eyed girl aiding her lips into a smile. Syaoran couldn't help but allowed a smile to quirk his jaded face. Minutes passed as each guest made their way towards the hall for the after party, only a pair of amber eyes stayed to watch the girl walked towards that general direction as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It had gone extremely well without having me klutz out,_ Sakura thought triumphantly. She was more nervous walking down that pathway, but once a few steps were taken, it was as if the butterflies had flown away taking with it, her apprehension. Seeing all of her cousin's labor and slightly hers too (not that she was being conceited, she deserved some credit!) awarded with a standing ovation had made her exceptionally glad that she was part of it. At least for that short moment.

She did not want to go to the after party, but like all the participants of the show, it was mandatory. Following her cousin down the steps, the horde of them flocked towards the hall not before Sakura felt her sixth sense alert coming on, but unable to take a glimpse at anyone since tall female bodies were everywhere behind her. Taking a sigh, she reluctantly authorizes her cousin to drag her.

Stepping into the divinely decorated hall each inch screaming 'elegance', Sakura felt that she didn't belong as the other models scattered immediately upon the arrival to the corridor. Her cousin, a few seconds later, bid her goodbye warning her to enjoy herself, thank her later, and to not run off.

_How am I supposed to enjoy myself when I don't know anyone?_ Sakura thought sardonically, eyes narrowing at her cousin's direction. Obviously, her attempted glares were futile as she watch her cousin mirthfully mingle with the other guests.

Feeling a headache from the overwhelming atmosphere, she strolled to the refreshment table hoping that the gushing liquid would wash away the oncoming migraine.

Bidding a small 'excuse me' through the glutinous male bodies and anorexic females, Sakura wondered if she was ever going to make it to the other side. Finally, after what seems like forever, she squeezed herself almost breathlessly in front of the long table.

"Whew," Sakura let out a short puff out before scanning the different glasses with different color liquid within them.

Figuring that the orange fluid would be orange juice, she was about to grasp it and literally gulped it down, but she saw a familiar head of silky chocolate hair a few feet away belonging to a male she had 'mothered' to a month or so ago. Fingers frozen in the air momentarily, she watched him turn around facing towards a chubby older blond geezer and at that moment she knew it was him. He looked quite handsome in that black suit that ninety-five percent of the room was wearing.

He hadn't seen her since he's probably too busy with the conversation, she had concluded. Mentally wondering if she should go over and greet him or not, she swiftly chose the not since more people were starting to gather around him and she figured he wouldn't recognize her or even expect her for that matter.

Sighing, she grabbed the tall glass, swirl the juice around a few times before swallowing it down. Glancing around for another model, Aiko, who happens to be the only decent companion amongst all the tall dazzling women on the model team, Sakura couldn't find any brown wavy head of hair.

Instead, she found something she dreaded and by no means desire to see again, a head of thick black hair. Apparently the person it belongs to was coming her way; beady brown eyes twinkle as he saw the recognition in her face.

Sakura let out a surprise gasp, eyes widening at the approaching man she did not want to convene with. Desperately searching for her cousin or anyone she knew to run to, Lady Luck didn't answer her call.

Completely frantic, heads swirling around constantly, it finally fixed on a certain chocolate hair male. Biting her lip to contemplate what to do, Sakura shifted her eyes towards the closing distance between the black haired male and decided it was her only hope.

Walking as quickly as her heels (though not that tall, it was still difficult to walk in) allowed, she marched through the bodies once again and found her heart to be beating rapidly with each step. Her eyes, not daring to look back for fear that he was going to catch up, focused on the man with the chocolate hair.

Not knowing whether it was a blessing in disguise or not, Sakura was mildly relieved to see the hound of people who was once huddling around him has now dissipated leaving just a dark cobalt haired male. Truthfully, she had no plan and was probably going to improvise as she goes.

"Damn, I thought they'd never leave," amber brown orbs blinked as he muttered that comment silently as his cobalt haired companion shook his head disapprovingly.

Syaoran lift the half-empty glass of champagne to his lips, intent on fully finishing the glass and if that horde of people weren't there, he would have earlier. Sighing semi-contently as the taste of the liquor entered his throat, he should've notice an approaching person.

Unexpectedly, he felt a touch or rather a hand slipping into the crook of his arm. Unconsciously, he stiffened and became more alerted. Eyes quickly darting to the person, he felt his breathe stuck at his throat, unable to breathe momentarily as he became aware of whom the person was. Before he could utter any word of confusion or nuisance, he scarcely heard a soft whisper.

"Help me," Sakura whispered, her shuddering breath couldn't be helped.

Syaoran stood there a moment, glancing at her wide emerald orbs pleading for assistance.

"I'm Sakura, that one girl from awhile back," Sakura rushed to explain noticing the brief hesitance and the slight confusion clouding his eyes before disappearing altogether.

He'd known that already and the mild shaken and agitated hand linked to his arm exposed her body's desperation to him. He also realized that the cobalt haired male was watching him expectantly and with perplexity. Observing the girl whipped her around her shoulder a few times as if anticipating something to happen; Syaoran felt his arm tightening her hand by pressing it closer to him in order to reel her attention back to him.

Syaoran bend his head to her ear and murmur softly, "What can I do?"

Sakura couldn't believe it; he was willing to help her, again. His hot breath against her ear and the presence of such muscular arms sent shivers down her spine. Deciding to let her mind run, she mentally shook her mind of all distractions at that moment.

"I need an escape," Sakura muttered quietly, eyes fixated at her last hope, silently yearning for him to understand the occult meaning behind it.

Syaoran blinked once before nodding his head in acknowledgement that he understood and in promising that he would fulfill this wish of hers. He watched as two emerald eyes lit up and a small lift of her lips into a smile; he couldn't help but feel a fleeting pride that he had caused a relief and a sparkle to this stupid girl.

With her arms pressed against his side through the crook of his arm, Syaoran lead her out towards the exit. He stopped for a bit and could feel her tensing up once he did; he knew she was anxious to know if he had reconsidered. To reassure her and maybe even himself, he turned to her and allowed a smile to grace his face.

Swiveling his head around to face the baffled azure eyed male, Syaoran spoke firmly, "I came, I watched, I attend the after party, and now I'm leaving."

Eriol Hiiragizawa was befuddled at the rigid tone his cousin was displaying yet his eyes, blank, showed a mystery. Glancing over at the girl, he had to admit, she wasn't as gorgeous as the other woman his cousins had associated himself was. She looked almost timid, but at the same time inexplicable. Unable to voice any opinion, he found himself staring at the departing silhouettes.

Sakura kept gazing over her shoulder every few seconds and mentally cursed the gradualness their steps towards the exit were. Chewing a small section of her lower lip in nervousness, Sakura felt her heart unable to stop its rapid movement when she spot the dark haired male approaching rather quickly. She truly wanted to urge the chocolate hair male to move faster, but-

"Are you trying to rid yourself of that guy?" his soft solemn voice broke her anxiety temporarily as she gave her attention to him ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Nodding slowly, not exactly sure if this feeling was shame, embarrassment, or anxiety, Sakura glanced over again to find the man catching up. Syaoran notice her haste glances and was right in his deduction. _Maybe, it's an exboyfriend,_ Syaoran absentmindedly thought.

"Let's walk a little bit faster than," Syaoran suggested, progressively picking up his speed as a hint to her.

Sakura wanted to throw her arms around this man and hug him until he was choking, not that she would, but it just shows how gleeful she was at the suggestion. Their steps quicken and within minutes, they stepped out into the crisp, slightly cold air leaving the heat of the building behind the revolving door.

Syaoran led her over to the valet, glad that he had decided to bring his precious motorcycle with him. Rummaging through his dress pants; he found the set of keys. Handing it to the blond valet male in his late twenties and quickly gave the floor and number of the parked vehicle, he told him to make haste. Returning his attention to the auburn hair girl, he perceived she was still watching the door attentively for any signs of this man.

Sakura was dreading the distance of the parked cars and wondered how much longer she is going to have to endure this sense of paranoia. Closing her eyes to blink, upon reopening them, she saw him. Apprehension rushed through her veins and even if she tried not to panic, it was pointless

"Come with me," Syaoran whispered, tugging her hand with his arm.

Finally getting her to come in the direction he was going to lead her, Syaoran had observed earlier a small corner a few yards away from the door. Knowing that standing there alone wasn't going to work, he let go of her hand.

Sakura became alarm as the warmth of the arm of the suit jacket was lost to her. Searching for his face in the dimly lit lights, she found him positioned in front of her, strategically positioned so that she was concealed. A twinge of panic evaporated from her as she stood there, back against the cold bleak wall.

The second her slightly bare upper back and shoulder made contact with the chilly wall, she was unable to suppress a shiver and the goose bumps that had found their way to her exposed naturally tanned skin. Reflexively, Sakura wrapped her arms around herself in a fruitless attempt to gain warmth. Upon seeing this through the faint glow a foot or so away that had exposed a small section of skin to light and his eyes, he stepped away.

Sakura watched as he stood back, fumbling gracefully (which made no sense whatsoever to her) as he took off his jacket exposing a rather feeble fabric that his white dress shirt was made out of.

"Here, put it on," he commanded sensitively, handing the jacket to her.

"You're going to get cold," Sakura responded, hands unmoved.

"I'm much warmer than you are," he countered, eyeing her thinner piece of fabric.

Incapable of racking a witty response, Sakura gave up feeling slightly selfish for taking the warmth from a good man, but she couldn't resist the temptation to be warm herself. As she slips on the jacket, she smelled the essence of this man in front of her with it as she close her eyes momentarily. Swiftly opening them again, she wondered if she embarrassed herself, but found that his attention was towards the valet area.

It fitted her like a drench coat, almost reaching to her knee clearly showing the height difference between her and the amber eyed man. Sakura would've focused on how snuggling soft she felt if it wasn't for the revolving door swiveling open.

She let out a terrified gasp.

Hearing a small gasp he knew had come from this stupid girl, he immediately rotates his head to the doorway. Sure enough, standing just outside the door was the dark haired male frantically glancing around. Syaoran could almost felt the girl near him shiver in fright and couldn't help wonder if this man did anything terrible to her. Consciously, he stepped closer, placed both hands on each side of her head, and lowered his head closer to her own at an angle which suggests intimacy.

Sakura gasped at the sudden close contact, but seeing his eyes telling her to go along with it, she gulped and her head nodded barely noticeable. She could feel his hot breath from his lips invading her rather bare shoulder and notice him repositioning his head once in awhile. Doing the same, for it would give the onlookers a hint of an intimate privacy.

Terror dashed through her veins, outrunning her red blood cells, as she faintly hears approaching gradual footsteps. Stiffening immediately, Sakura glanced at Syaoran for assistance though he was a step ahead of her.

"Excuse me, do you mind, sir?" Syaoran asked, his head turning towards the dark haired male, but all the while obscuring her face clearly to him.

"Erm… sorry. I'm looking for a girl coming out here, have you seen her?" the black haired male asked, craning his neck in all position to get a closer and clearer look at the girl against the wall.

"No, now go away," Syaoran replied permitting a low growl to accompany those words as an attempt to further scare the male away.

Finally getting the hint, the male reluctantly stepped away, eyes still trained on the hidden figure. Syaoran returned his head back to the rigid girl near him and spoke the next few words just below a whisper.

"Can you see him from the corner of your eye passed my head?"

A shake of the auburn head and a shift of the chocolate head.

"How about now?"

A nod.

"Good. Tell me when he leaves or when the valet is coming," Syaoran ordered, his neck honestly aching for the odd position it's been kept in for the last minute or so and the height difference didn't help, but of course he wasn't going to tell her that. He had indirectly promised to help her and help her he would.

Sakura trained her eyes, almost unable to look at the dark haired male, but trying for both their sakes. A brief movement of coffee hair would cover and then revealed the male. Approximately a minute later, the loud growl of a motorcycle halted to a stop with a small screech. Syaoran didn't have to be told that his bike had arrived and judging from her biting lip, that man was still there.

"Listen carefully," Syaoran murmured, "we're going to have to go over to the bike. Thank god that my coat covered majority of your dress and I'll be between you and him, don't worry."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"It'll be fine," Syaoran reassured, "you're going to stick extremely close to me since we need to be as intimate as possible in an attempt to lure him away, alright?"

Sakura slowly nodded not liking the proposal one bit, but it was the only option. Her mind was currently not thinking straight and she was beyond grateful for his quick mind. She watched him hurriedly stepped back and offered his arm. Quickly taking it herself, they briskly walked over to the valet. Sakura could almost feel a pair of brown eyes piercing through her back, but she kept on going.

"Thank you," Syaoran muttered to the valet, stuffing a tip before quickly getting on and ushering her to get her ass on just as quickly.

He handed her the silver helmet and she hurriedly put it on, feeling slightly relieved. Sakura stood there momentarily awkward since she was wearing a dress and didn't have a bag or purse to be placed between them.

"Get on and hold on to my waist," Syaoran ordered becoming impatience with her lack of hastening her pace.

Reluctantly, she got on, it was full body contact as her thigh grazed his lower back and one arm loosely wrapped itself around his torso. Knowing the rules for a female with a dress/skirt on a motorcycle, she kept her legs clamped up and to one side of the bike. Shifting her leg around in order to tuck the loose dress in between her legs, she quickly crossed them.

Before she was prepared, he had already sped away. Letting out a small yelp as the force of the moving vehicle attempted to shove her backward, she securely bound her arm around his torso. Sakura had wanted to turn her head around to gaze upon the black haired male, but knew that she shouldn't.

But she did and she was appalled with herself for it.

She swiveled her head a few degrees and saw from the corner of her eye, the man running after the vehicle. On looking, she figured it out. She was running herself and couldn't stop herself from fleeing. Unconsciously, she tightens her hold around his waist, if that was even possible. Feeling the constriction of the girl riding behind him, Syaoran glanced through his rearview mirror and spotted the man. Knowing that she was probably doing the same, he accelerated.

They sped off into the night with the moon floating above glistening down upon the silly human creatures.

At that moment, all they thought was escapement, escapement from reality and all things related to it.

You can run away for as long as the sun rises each morning greeting the newly awaken world and the sun sets to allow the moon its chance to shine.

But.

You will always have to face your predicaments, no matter how intricate or painful it may be.

Escape is a fleeting desire to relinquish your innermost dilemma. Or does this six letter word represent itself as something else?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: Hope you enjoy that! –smiles- **Review** please!!! I would love it, if the **review** goes up by each chapter! –wink wink hint hint-

**Wow! I want to thank you for all your support! For me to actually get to Chapter 10 with actual responses is amazing!**

**And I lied, sry! I didn't expect this chapter to be as long as it was, but next chapter, definitely things would be revealed. –smiles- **

**This chapter was fun (slightly difficult) to write (but I'm proud of it except the end) because I don't want it all 'dramatic' yet at the same I want it 'dramatic' in terms of reality-wise. I'm not making sense am I? XD**

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

Luv KC

p.s. hoped you all had a WONDERFUL Thanksgiving Day, Black Friday, and a relaxing weekend! –smiles-


	11. Revelations

**-.-Thank You, Stranger-.-**

_**Author's Note**_ I'm EXTREMELY SORRY for the lack of update. My procrastination caught up with me and things have been hectic for me lately due to unexplainable circumstances.  
I've rewritten this chapter 3 times! The first time my computer crashed, I was 75 percent done so I was beyond pissed off, but I vent onward. The second time it crashed, I was so close to giving up! But thinking about the readers (and all your fabulous reviews), here I am!  
Also, my one-shot called First Snowfall is lost in the first crash and I'm extremely irritated since I was making the finishing touches and I love how it played out. I decided that I'm not going to rewrite it because it's one of those 'spur of the moment' things where your fingers and mind does all the work, having their fun. Maybe another time inspiration would hit, as of now, my focus is on finishing this story.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

**Wow! Over 100 reviews! For a new authoress like me to reach that momentum, a HUGE thanks is needed! I must thank these three particular readers:**

99th:** MisunderstO-od-child  
**100th:** JadeStar19  
**101:** harmony**

_**Chapter 11: Revelations**_

The stars twinkle, abstractly positioned in the sky for all to see. The road was expected to be half-vacant for the late night workers driving home for a well-deserve sleep and weekend. The hour hand barely struck midnight cluing Cinderella to leave and outside the storybook a silver motorcycle dash through the street, its riders were fleeing as well.

A pair of emerald green eyes showed a blank void; ignorant of the fact that one arm was wrapped around the rider. If she was in fact mindful of her actions, she would let a blush creep its way upon her cheeks as the muscles ripping through the thin fabric made contact with her arm releasing a great deal of friction. Instead, the owner of those eyes grew weary from everything and nothing as farthest past memories resurface attempting to claim her back into the dark emptiness.

This time, a ride wouldn't do to liberate those memories.

Syaoran on the other hand, was quite aware of the tighten hold of the girl behind him, not trying to 'feel her way' like many had done before her. He couldn't avoid his heart processing a flip that he derived as the result of the excess speed he was going and not the fact that the heat emitting from her small arm was making him 'enjoy' it. Trying to disregard this change in his betraying core, he strives to find a place to come to a halt.

Minutes passed, each tick of the clock tower across the city could've been heard if they'd listened hard enough, but alas their mental distraction immobilize them to be calmed by the rhythm of the clock.

Minutes more passed and finally the two wheeled vehicle came to a stop coincidentally in front of a still busy mall, but in a distance of a personal isolation from the wandering ears.

A comfortable silence greeted the two unmoving persona, their riding position undisturbed by the sudden halt. Syaoran was praying (something he does not do often) to the heavens above for this girl to let go of him so that he doesn't awkwardly disrupt the at ease silence, however she was oblivious to the fact that they had stop.

A minute went by, or was it two? Syaoran had stopped counting and seeing as their stillness was unwavering, blank, and spontaneous, the businessman in him lured him to utter something.

"Where are we headed?"

_Ok, so what if it's a little blunt?_ Syaoran thought absently countering a voice in the back of his mind before it could speak.

The question echoed through the air and stayed there as the wind played monkey in the middle with it, allowing her empty head to more than once be exposed to the question that was suppose to bring her out of the void.

Seconds drift by and Syaoran realized she heard him when her arm retracted itself.

Sakura thought, really thought for a minute. She knew she couldn't go back to the party. A sudden flashback of what her cousin had said came back to her and she knew that she couldn't call her cousin. Anger flared within her body, anger towards her cousin, and even with her attempt to calm it down, she couldn't.

"All my stuff is back there," Sakura murmured, more to herself than for him to hear.

She couldn't call her landlady late at night just to get the keys despite the old woman being the most generous landlady ever; she didn't want to be a burden. Her friends, oh how she love them to death, but again, she wish not to trouble them. That and she don't have her cell phone which has all her friends' number on it. Hey, that's what a cell phone is for so you don't have to remember. Letting a sigh, she had nowhere to go.

"Do you mind?" Sakura asked. She was literally forever in his debt, and knew how bothersome she would be if he said yes, but she was desperate.

Syaoran considered the question. For some peculiar, odd, unusual reason, he knew that he wouldn't mind. _Best help them all the way through,_ he concurred. _But you're not just helping her, _a voice deep within stated. Just before he could argue with his mind, it took control and answered for him.

"I know a place."

He waited a moment for her to protest or do something! Alas, he notices her nod. Unable to take the words back now, Syaoran sighed and step on the gas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where in the world is that girl!?" amethyst orbs filled with aggravation grazed itself in a haunting manner around the room hoping to spot an auburn-hair girl. Tip-toeing on her heels barely gave her a tenth of an inch more height and what she needed at the moment was a thousand times that.

_I leave her for a few minutes and now she's nowhere to be found, _the woman inwardly sighed as she took a few steps back hoping that it would give her a better view of the place than trying to tiptoe on heels.

"Watch out!"

The small shout came from her left and a warm gentle touch at her elbow seem to be strong enough to stop her advances backward. Stumbling slightly, but not too obvious, Tomoyo straighten herself and merely smile at the few people who took the time to watch. Turning around to find a stunned waiter standing there not knowing what to do, Tomoyo gave him a small smile and nodded her head for him to continue his work.

Swiveling herself back to her 'savior', she saw a dark blue haired male with the deepest puddle of cobalt orbs she had ever seen. Motioning with her head and upper body into a small bow, she muttered a 'thank you'.

"It's my pleasure, besides, we wouldn't want the wonderful hostess hurt, would we?" he smiled charmingly.

"Have you seen an auburn hair girl, my shortest model?" Tomoyo asked ignoring his apparent charms.

"Was she the one wearing your last design?" Eriol asked in assurance.

Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically. _Finally! Someone knows!_ She inwardly exclaimed. _You only asked one person,_ her mind retorted.

Eriol didn't know whether or not he should mention anything regarding the other girl, but presuming that there was some sort of relation between the two women, he took his chances.

"She left with my cousin," Eriol simply stated, deciding that if she didn't probe, he wouldn't give her anymore than that simple phrase.

"Who's your cousin?"

"Li, Syaoran," Eriol replied curtly.

Tomoyo creased her flawlessly done eyebrow in puzzlement. Her cousin wasn't suppose to be going anywhere except wi-

"They left about fifteen minutes ago," Eriol added hoping that it would be noteworthy, not knowing he had interrupted her thoughts.

"And you are?" Tomoyo inquired, looking at the man.

"I'm his cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa, at your service," Eriol replied, being the gentlemen that he is, gave a curt bow.

Her inside was doing flip flop because her cousin had taken this opportunity to open up herself, albeit with this Li Syaoran guy, but it was someone. She inwardly beamed at her brilliance.

"Would you care to dance?" Eriol offered his arm as a new song began to play in the background.

Tomoyo bit her lip; she had been so worry about her cousin that she didn't notice how handsome this man was or remember how horrid she was with the opposite sex. Knowing that her cousin would be in good hand, since her mother had mentioned a very important Li member attending the party, timidly nodding, she took his arm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two-wheeled vehicle came to a halt in front of a colossal size building that Sakura couldn't help gaze upward wondering if she could locate the highest floor of the building. With little time to do so, she found her dainty feet following the chocolate hair male through the door.

Reaching the inside, Sakura glanced around, amazed at the spacious floor and the wonderfully done style, modern and sophisticated. The chandelier above, she imagined would glisten if lit. Not having enough time to appreciate the surrounding, she saw that the man was already in the elevator and about to press the button.

Syaoran hadn't realized he left the girl behind until he walked into the elevator and when his fingertip was about to press the button, he glanced up to see the silly stupid girl running (rather bizarrely funny) in her heels. Letting out an amused scoff, he held the door.

Sakura tried to catch her breath as the elevator door closed and found that he had pressed the 'RT' button. The little elevator music which happened to be classical enclosed the room with its sound.

Syaoran was trying to tolerate the stupid elevator music that he strongly detests; he didn't understand why the Board Members wanted it in the first place. Yes, the Board Members even decide on the elevator music! Thanking whoever was above for ending the annoying music so soon, the elevator door opened to review the rooftop.

Sakura gasps breathlessly at the view in front of her. Each star twinkles brightly as if winking continuously at her. There was a glass-like box with a door placed right next to the edge of the rooftop. Inside, everything reminded Sakura of a room, more specifically a living room. Wanting to voice her amazement, she glanced over to her left to find that he had taken a step towards the box.

"It's soundproof, unless I open the doors. Simple right? I use it to escape to when I can't go riding," Syaoran answered as if he knew she was going to ask or comment on it. He swivel his upper body to face her, ushering with his head to follow him.

Upon entrance, Sakura was even more impressed not minding the closing click of the door. She could tell that he was rich. Glancing around, he was wealthy rich (even more so than her cousin!) The moment eloped them into a silence as Syaoran watched the woman in blue and green tour on her own. Everything was self-explanatory.

"Do you drink?" Syaoran asked as he opened his wine cabinet pulling out a century old dark violet wine bottle.

Sakura chewed her lip and knowing how low she tolerated drinking, her head nodded rebelling against her better judgment.

Pouring a glass for her, the only sound is the swishing as the liquid clashed against the glass wall, he handed the glass to her small hands. Barely hearing her muttered a quiet 'thanks', he poured himself one. He turned around assuming she was sitting on his leather laid-back chair (given that it's the only furniture to sit on) instead he found her sitting against the glass wall, legs stretched out in front of her, one over the other at the ankle.

He didn't know whether to be insulted or not with the current usage of his costly jacket now draped over her feet (touching the ground) though it still revealed her dainty-small feet.

Halfheartedly he paced over to her and somewhat uncomfortably settle himself a few inches away in the same relaxing (slightly strange for him though) position as the auburn haired girl. Waiting patiently and frequently sipping the wine, the minutes passed. He knew better than to busy himself with other people's problem, but he thought he'd deserve an explanation for the trouble that he was going through for her.

"Who was he?" Syaoran asked in a casual tone, knowing yet wondering if he's correct.

Silence passed and just as he was about to forget ever mentioning it, she hesitantly spoke.

"I guess it doesn't matter telling you," Sakura's soft voice filled the vast room as the commodious room boosts her softness. She hadn't realized she'd spoken those words aloud. She had taken the silence as a way to choose whether or not it mattered telling him, but evidently speaking aloud was her answer.

"Hmm?" was the reply. Syaoran had literally strained to hear her voice even with the large room enhancing her pitch.

"You ask questions, I ask questions," Sakura replied, looking up at him, eyes brimming with a child-like mischievous hope despite her unlikely emotions.

Syaoran knew it was a bargain, a trade, a compromise, whatever you want to call it and he was up to the challenge of getting the better side of the bargain, after all he was the businessman.

"Curiosity kills the cat," Syaoran stated, a grin quirked itself onto his lips not realizing how true the hidden meaning of the phrase was in association with him.

"That's why they have nine lives," Sakura cheekily replied, grinning from ear to ear, quite pleased with her response.

Syaoran was flabbergasted to say the least. She just countered his words with such a… a… a lame statement that quite frankly could be laughable. He opened his mouth in an attempt to outwit her, but nothing came out and in discomfort, closed them. He wasn't speechless, but the response had disabled his mind from thinking correctly. He was rather grateful that she had resumed her sipping of the wine so that she didn't saw his buffoon looking expression.

"He was my boyfriend," Sakura spoke after a second or two.

Syaoran blinked, _so I was right._ "Was?"

"We broke up or rather I walked out and then broke up with him," Sakura smiled wryly at the thought.

"What he do? Cheated or used you?" Syaoran asked in a sarcastic manner then jokingly added (which he still to this day did not understand why), "or maybe he made a bet to get with you? Oh, and you didn't…"

Sakura ludicrously looked up at him and Syaoran, upon seeing her emerald orbs widening, trailed off as he felt a slight wave of sympathy wash across, "No way…"

"Yea… it's all three, how stupid can one get, right?" Sakura rhetorically asked, her fingertip tracing the rim of the glass.

Syaoran chose not to comment.

"It's ironic really. Girl return from work the day before second year anniversary as a surprise," Sakura continued, her mouth and words worked on its own, "Saw him… in bed with this woman. I wanted to slam open the door and hurt him silly."

"Why didn't you?" Syaoran asked. Immediately, he felt that some magic was directing his words and action. He was never this curious, but rather the stoic looking male whose attitude is a poker face.

"He was "lovingly" reassuring her that by the next day, he would be 'hers' since the bet would be over by then," Sakura ruefully responded, her grip on the fragile glass tighten and her eyes held a dark pool of blackness.

Syaoran allowed the silence to drift knowing that she was reminiscing about her past. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the girl next to him. _No one should deserve that treatment,_ he thought, but then felt like a hypocrite for in his past, he was one of those males.

"I walked out not wanting to break down anywhere near that spiteful man. Then I called to say it was over, no reason, no more and no less," Sakura muttered, fingers numbly supported the three-quarters empty glass.

"More wine?" Syaoran offered hoping to retain her self-anguish from taking over.

Sakura gave him an appreciative small smile as her head gradually nodded to confirm her desire. Syaoran took the wine bottle that he'd taken along with him earlier when he sat and refilled her glass.

"That was the day I met you, actually," Sakura silently murmured, swirling her now-full glass of violet red liquid.

"Hmm?" Syaoran absently asked since the splash of wine in his glass had captured his attention at that moment overshadowing her soft tone.

"I met you that day," Sakura repeated, her hand negligently twirl the glass around watching in a bemused amazement as the liquid seems to stay in place as the container moves itself.

"Ah." Syaoran didn't know why he had bothered to keep that day stored in the back of his head, but the fact was that he did.

A moment passed, neither spoke.

"What about you?" she asked breaking the silence where she guessed he hoped he didn't have to talk about himself.

"Guess," he replied blandly. He honored a compromise even if he didn't like it and would find a loophole for it, but he knew, there was no way to avoid this one.

"Hmm," she, somewhat cheerfully pondered aloud, "could it be you're actually the Prince of China?"

Syaoran coughed, almost choking on the wine. Regaining his composure, he looked at her, really looked at her. _Wasn't she in self-anguish a minute ago?_ Syaoran asked himself, _Why in the hell is she all cheery kiddy-like now?_

"You're not, right?" Sakura asked as one eyebrow rose in retaliation to his lack of reaction besides the staring at her as if she grew another head and breathe fire from her nose.

An unfathomable rumble erupted from his chest and quickly made its way out of his mouth. Soon, a deep silky laughter could be heard echoing around the room. _He has such a nice laugh, _Sakura thought. Her heart quicken at the thought as she watch the man in front of her merrily laugh.

Syaoran didn't know what had gotten a hold of him all of a sudden except the need to laugh. Gradually his laughter died down once the corner of his eyes landed on a confused girl cocking her head to the side in bewilderment. He had the urge to reach out and ruffle her hair like siblings do, but for some reason something refrained him from doing so.

"What's so funny?" Sakura had to ask. No one should just burst out and laugh at her like he did! She didn't look that ridiculous in the dress, did she? Or was it something on her face?

"No, there's nothing on your face," Syaoran answered as he notice her hands on her cheek as if searching for some unknown thing.

Moments passed as Sakura waited hoping he would explain his abrupt outburst of laughter.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sakura looked up at the man and irreverently replied, "You already did."

"Fine. Can I ask anot-" Syaoran stopped mid-sentence knowing what her reply was going to be and suppressing his urge to chuckle, asked his question instead, "How do you go from depression to expressive so quickly?"

"You're trying to avoid telling me," Sakura stubbornly stated, evading the question herself.

"You'll have a heart attack if I told you," Syaoran said as his thumb twitch.

Sakura merely shrugged and retorted, "Try me."

"I'm what the media would call a 'gang leader'," Syaoran said calmly, but in all seriousness. He gazed over at her expecting to hear a laugh of disbelieving or to see her scared out of her wits to be sitting next to a "gang leader". _Soon-to-be,_ the voice inside corrected.

To his umpteenth surprise, she didn't react the way he thought she would. He watches her gulped down the final sip of wine, smiling admiringly at it before answering.

"Figures. Organizations. Guns. That Yamazaki guy knowing where I live. It's not hard to figure it out, you know. I'm not two," Sakura explained cluing the man beside her in on how she deducted her answer knowing he probably thought they were flawless.

"You don't realize how dangerous it is or how many lives is taken or how tough it is to be normal when you have expectations at every corner because you're a supposed 'genius' or how your own mother doesn't show any lovingly affection towards you because of your responsibilities or-" Syaoran hastily stopped as his deep pools of amber brown orbs widened.

_The wine,_ he concluded. It was the wine that is making him babble like that, though deep down, he knew it wasn't the wine. He thought she would be giving him pity just like how he was earlier towards her. Once again, he didn't find what he expected. There was no pity or sympathy or empathy or any sort of –ty in those clear emerald eyes. He almost gasped aloud because she understood!

Sakura chewed her lower lips and involuntarily reached out, calling to him, "Come here."

He watched her reach out to him, pulling his head almost awkwardly towards her resulting in his head bizarrely positioned on her shoulder as she strokes his hair. He was immobile from moving as he lean into the touch, this motion seems familiar to him.

Time flew by, neither knowing nor caring how much.

His eyes, which had been closed, fluttered open when he felt something wet on his cheek. Shifting slightly off her shoulder, he realized those wet droplets were her tears. His head merely inches away watch as teardrops stream down her face. They weren't flowing continuously like a river, but rather each crystal droplet took its fair turn, no more, no less.

"I don't know why they're falling," she muttered, blinking a few times in hope that they would stop.

Sakura really didn't understand why tears were welling up all of a sudden. Feeling embarrassed for crying in front of a stranger, she lifts up a hand in hope to wipe these ridiculous tears away, but a grip of her wrist from him halted her actions.

Syaoran had no clue what he was doing. His sudden grasp of her wrist was spontaneous and so were his next few movements. The free hand as if competing for skin contact moved itself under her chin. The contact against her skin, though not the softest he'd touch, yet at that moment, he didn't care. His grasp on her wrist loosen indicating a clear winner between the two hands.

His thumb wiped away a falling clear drop, but another was produce to replace it. The moon above peer out of the cloud as Syaoran lean forward, his lips dabbed onto the new oncoming tear.

Sakura's breathe hitch in the back of her throat as warm contact between his lips made with her cheek. Blinking as though to see if she was hallucinating, Sakura didn't know what to think when she realized it was real.

Pulling back a fair amount, his eyes drooped to her pink lips, subconsciously under a spell to know if it's a natural color or the makeup. Instinctively, he bends forward and lips touch lips. The friction from the touch was warm enough to make Sakura's heart skip a few beats.

It was neither a peck nor deep, slow nor rushed, passion-felt or not, it was just two pair of lips moving in sync savoring the odd feeling. It wasn't like it was his or her first kiss, but it felt so eccentric that a shiver ran along their backbone.

A kiss full of feelings or not, the two couldn't resist the temptation to crush their lips tighter together…

_RING! _

Alas it had to come to an end. There was no abrupt separation as if the kiss wasn't supposed to happen nor was there a slap or shout coming from both sides, the moment was lost and so was the contact.

_RING!_

They didn't know whether to thank the ricocheting ring coming from the phone in his pockets or not, but it did allow them a much needed oxygen break. All contact was lost as the two sat there gazing at one another's eyes.

Pools of amber brown met luscious emerald orbs.

_RING!_

The third ring, once more and it would bring the caller on the other end to the voicemail.

"The phone," Sakura apprehensively murmured hoping that her voice held at least some strength.

"Voicemail," Syaoran muttered and then blinked. _Damn that sounded like in-the-middle-of-sex kind of talk. _He inwardly thought and realizing what he thought, he mentally hit himself for even thinking it.

Fumbling to retrieve the communicating item, he finally flipped it open in time of the fourth ring.

"Hello," a flat greeting that held no hint that he wanted to talk to the other person.

"Syaoran," the voice on the other line stated.

"What do you want, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran almost sneered as he recognizes the voice.

"Is the girl you left with, still with you?"

"The girl?" Syaoran repeated not for himself, but for the auburn hair woman beside him.

Sakura's lush green eyes widened. They were talking about her!

"It's none of your business," Syaoran stated hoping for it to relax the stiffen girl, but to no avail.

"Her designer wants to know where she is," Eriol said on the other end as he quickly glances over to the raven hair woman intently watching for some breaking news on her cousin.

Syaoran scrunched his brows momentarily before grumbling the following words, "I have another call, hold up."

Pressing the hold button, he turned to the girl.

"Your designer wants to know where you are," Syaoran repeated what the azure-eyed male had stated.

"Don't tell her!" Sakura all but shouted before clamping her mouth in shame. Small thumbs twirl themselves around each other as the owner lightly bit the inside of her cheeks wondering what to say.

"Could you… make something up?" Sakura silently asked.

Syaoran creased his eyebrows in irritation. "You're at home?"

A shake of the head indicating no.

"Hmm… how about your friends' house?"

Sakura ponder and remember that her cousin could still call them up and immediately shook her head.

"Woman, you're not giving me much to work with," Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry," Sakura meekly apologized sounding even softer than a mouse!

"You owe me big time," Syaoran said after glancing at her head looking downwards.

"Alright, what was it that you wanted to know?" Syaoran smoothly asked resuming the call, pretending that the supposedly 'other call' had made him forget what was being asked.

"The girl's designer wanted to know where she is," Eriol repeated his earlier statement.

"Does it matter?" Syaoran jadedly asked, "She's safe. That's all there is to it. Later."

With that he clicked the phone shut and sighed. Grabbing his half empty glass of wine, he gulped it all down. The two allowed the stillness to encircle them.

"About earlier…" Syaoran began, but couldn't find the right words to express himself. He had never felt the need to apologize for something, much less a kiss, yet here he is racking his business typhoon brain to do something a hormonal teenage boy would do.

"It's a spur of the moment?" Sakura offered timidly before her voice return and she added, "Don't worry about it."

Syaoran nodded not bothering to care if she saw or not and the moment was elapsed into another silence. It wasn't an awkward silence nor was it comfortable, it was just silence.

Together they sat there, neither two lovers nor two strangers, but rather two acquaintances as revelations become unveil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: **I hoped that this chapter revealed answers to some questions you've been having and I apologize if some part isn't all that great. As of now, I'm not sure how to write the next chapter so it may take some time and you know that REVIEWS ushers the inspiration to me! –smiles- **

**Hope you all had a fabulous holiday with lots of fun and tons of ****food****!!! And may the New Year bring joyous smiles to your faces! –smiles-**

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

Luv KC

p.s. I strongly recommend Julia and Tania's "Skin Deep", if you at least tolerate my story, you'll love theirs! –smiles-


	12. Foolishness

**-.-Thank You, Stranger-.-**

_**Author's Note/My answers to questions**_ First off I want to THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, ALL THE REVIEWS WERE FANTASTICAL!!!! I read ALL reviews twice and take ALL suggestions/comments to heart as I write, I simply love them!  
I apologize for the POOR spelling and grammar.

_Summary as of now: _They knew little about each other now. What magic was it that kept them intertwining? What magic had made their one ride into a long journey?

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

_**Chapter 12: Foolishness**_

The sun glistens above, its warm ray magnify a few times as it beams into the glass box. Unnoticed by the naked eye, streams of sunlight tickle the eyelashes in hopes that they would reveal sleepy orbs which will welcome the morning sun.

An eyelash twitch, a nose scrunch, ears perked, and soon the recipient of the rays of light wearily awoke. The first to expose itself was a pair of emerald eyes. As it adjusts to the daunting light and new surrounding, a shift was notice under the head and over the head.

A few seconds later was the difference between the amber brown orbs opening from the emerald. The owner of these pair of eyes had opened to find themselves looking at two pairs of feet.

Several shifts here and a few movements there and the two occupants found themselves sitting upright. The jacket barely covered their upper body and if it wasn't from the shield that the glass box provided from the outside wind, they would've been frozen.

Emerald orbs blinked a few times and almost simultaneously that aching migraine she knew she'd receive came without warning. A disgruntle groan escaped her pale pink lips as her hand, balled up into a fist, pounded itself against her head hoping it would stop the headache.

"I thought you said you could drink?" a deep rumble to her left comment.

The sudden noise entered her ear fuming the headache even more.

"Ugh. And you believe me?" Sakura bit back another groan as the ache didn't cease.

A small chuckle made its way out of the chocolate hair male's mouth and Sakura felt a movement beside her. Syaoran stood up, his body itself ached at the uncomfortable sleeping position, but he wasn't going to let the girl know that. Half the jacket that had covered him slipped off and laid lifeless beside her as the other half still covers her lap.

"Pain relievers?" Syaoran offered not really giving her a choice since he was already up.

Sakura nodded as he went to the drawer to take out water and a pill or two. _More like ten,_ Sakura thought as the throbbing pain still lingers in her head. _Damn hangovers, _she mentally cursed.

Stretching her arms, legs, and anything stretchable, Sakura hoped to rid the kink of sore in her body from the odd way to sleep. _How did we managed to sit and sleep like that?_ Sakura inwardly growl trying to remember last night.

Memories of what had occurred the night before rushed through her head at the speed of lightning, Sakura still couldn't fathom how her head ended up on his shoulder and his head on her head. _Ugh, too many heads,_ Sakura groaned for the umpteenth time.

"Ah, the hangover memories relapse," it was more of a knowing statement than a question and he was right when she nodded her head to confirm his statement.

"Here," Syaoran handed her the glass of water and a pain reliever tablet.

"Do you need one too?" Sakura asked as she gratefully took the pill.

He grunted a noncommittal answer as he took back the empty glass that she'd finish. She didn't need to know that he already took it when he got her one.

Inhaling a deep breath and letting it out satisfactorily as the tablet seems to be working, Sakura smiled, "Ah, much better."

Beckoning her body to stand up despite the sores, Sakura used the glass wall as leverage. Doing a few simple stretches to alleviate the aches, a sudden thought came to her.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Syaoran replied indicating the clock on the cabinet table to her right.

"Holy shit," Sakura cursed incoherently under her breath before exclaiming, "I'm going to be late for work!"

Syaoran stood there literally motionless as he watch the girl run around frantically muttering something like a paragraph in which he only caught a few. 'keys? Damn, no keys…' 'clothes, AH! Wrong clothes…' 'oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh,' the latter was said about thirty times, but Syaoran figured he'd lost count at eleven.

Before he could utter anything, he found her face mere inches away looking at him with the clearest pair of emerald orbs. "Yes?"

"What are you doing standing around doing nothing! We have to go now!" Sakura exclaimed emphasizing the 'now', at the moment, she didn't care who he was, what they went through, or how stupid she may look; she just needed to get to work and fast!

"We?" Syaoran repeated, slightly confused.

"Yes, we! You're going to have to take me home because if you're expecting me to wait for a bus or taxi in this outfit, you, sir, are sadly mistaken," Sakura rambled and for some bizarre reason, Syaoran found it quite cute.

"Um…" was his intelligent answer as he tries to register what he thought. _She, cute?_

"No um… Come on, I can't be late!" Sakura exclaimed and before anyone knows it, she had grasped his hand unconsciously and began pulling him towards the elevator.

"Er, hold-up!" Syaoran managed to cry out as his long feet stumbles a few time at her quick pace which was something preposterous since you'd think _he_ would be the faster one. _Damn, this girl is fast!_ Syaoran thought and for some reason his eyes traveled down to her feet.

Soon enough, the two were in the elevator heading down to the first floor. This time the elevator music didn't bother him since his focus was to the girl tapping her feet impatiently and to her hand. Before he could help himself, words spilled out, "you're not wearing your heels."

"Huh?" As if out of a trance, Sakura glanced up at him. _My late tactics,_ she groaned as she reminded herself.

Syaoran finally tore his eyes away from her feet to look at her face; her cheeks had turn a pretty pink from what he gathered was from embarrassment.

"I tend to run barefoot when I'm late for something," Sakura murmured softly as she rushes on to put her heels.

Syaoran, for the second day in a row, let out a storm of a deep chuckle at the silly girl only adding to her pink cheeks turning a few shade deeper.

The small ding of the elevator indicating they've reached their destination still didn't deter him from his laughter. Sakura, on the other hand, saw his watch and rolling her eyes at him, grabbed his hand again and rushed out of the elevator straight towards the door.

The hard working men and women at Li Clan Enterprise were busying themselves with work left and right. They knew not to diddle-dawdle in this line of business. Briskly walking men were discussing business or talking into the phone, but they almost stop in mid-track to find their Vice President being pulled (not doing the pulling, but _being_ pulled) by a small girl in a pretty dress who is in an apparent rush. To add to that shocking sight, he was laughing whole-heartedly!

Unable to fathom what their eyes had behold even after the two had scurry out the door, it took them a few moments to resume to what they were doing figuring that they should probably forget what they saw if they know what was good for them. One particular group of people standing near the receptionist desk, however, wouldn't put this event off their mind especially the cerulean tinted color eyes belonging to the scarlet hair girl in the center of the group.

"Come on, stop laughing! I need to get change, get to the library," Sakura spoke in desperation and then remembered, "Oh no, we have a new member coming today!..."

Syaoran, albeit trying his hardest not to laugh at the girl's desperate outburst and ranting, took awhile to calm down. Sakura, on the other hand, was too busy with her rants to notice that the man who was supposed to be listening to her had gotten on the bike.

"Are you coming or not?" Syaoran called out, a smirk playing at his lips as he readies himself for the roar of the engine, "I thought you were in a hurry?"

Sakura was too busy with her rant that she didn't realize he was waiting for her. _Oh, how frustrating the man is! _Her mind wanted to shout out. Muttering darkly under her breath that she was sure that even the sailors wouldn't approve, she grudgingly walked over to the bike and situated herself on it.

Sakura was too hyped up on trying not to be late to notice and he was consumed in his amusement to notice. (A/N: What should they have notice, you ask? Well, I'll let you figure it out. –smiles-)

_Five minutes later…_

Syaoran thought it would've been funny to see her reaction if it looked like he would past by her place, but in truth he screeched to a halt a yard or two away.

"You jerk!" Sakura all but shouted as her fist made contact with his shoulder.

"Hey, that wasn't nice, hitting someone who 'saved your life'!" Syaoran mocked her tone only to fuel her annoyance at him. A pair of glaring eyes and a rough catch of the helmet was his reward.

Mumbling aggressively under her breathe at the day she was having so far, Sakura ran (as fast as her heels-hating feet would allow her) towards her apartment complex. It was a nice one room place with a secure security thanks to Mr. Carmichael watching out at the front door and having the extra keys.

"Mr. Carmichael! I'm in a rush, so could-" Sakura began to shout out as she neared the window of his station box only to find the keys already out for her. Beaming at the older man, Sakura smiled, "Thanks a bunch Mr. Carmichael!" in which the older man would smile softly beneath his gray mustache. He worked from nine in the morning to nine at night and he would always have many sets of keys made for Sakura (given she loses hers constantly and that cost do go to her rent bill).

About to briskly dash into the complex, a voice halted her actions and literally froze her in spot, "Sakura!"

That voice, she knew that voice. _Walk feet, walk!_ She inwardly shouted, but her feet betrayed her. Soon she found herself being force to turn around and facing a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Thank goodness, I waited for a long time!" the male exclaimed disapprovingly and Sakura remain limp as he brought her in for a tight hug.

Everything in her body had rendered useless including her ability to think.

"Get away from her!" another shout came closer.

Suddenly Sakura felt herself being torn apart from the dark haired male and into the arms of a chocolate hair man. Slowly, her body regain its composure, her mind its ability to think and soon she found herself looking up at the same male whose coat she was still wearing, who helped her countless times, and who is again helping her now.

"Look, man, stay out of it," brown eyes narrowed glowing a tint of red.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked ignoring the opposing male. Concern was truly etched in his words as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Of course she's fine!" the other man exclaimed as he reached out for her arm.

Syaoran jerked his body in front of hers in order to avoid the man's reach. A snarl made its way up his body and out his mouth, "Don't. Touch. Her." Each word had enough venom to outdo ten king cobras!

"You're that man that took her away from me last night," the black haired man cried, eyes glaring accusingly and wasn't fazed by the animal-like snarl.

"F---, can't you take a damn hint when it's thrown a billion times in your face!?" Syaoran let out an exasperated growl, "Do you see her all happy-happy when she sees you? N-O. And if you can't spell, that spells NO!"

"Sakura, honey," the man cooed, ignoring Syaoran's enraged scowl and took a step closer, "Tomoyo called me and told me how you faked being happy after we broke up. She told me to come last night because you'd be happy to see me."

Sakura eyes widened and Syaoran could felt how rigid her body had become under his touch.

"Honey, come here," the man continued, opening up his arms, but when she didn't move, he send a dark glare towards Syaoran, "is it because this man threatening you? Is that why you left? Because if it is, come over here and I'll protect you."

"What the f---!" Syaoran shouted in rage, his better sense of letting her talk to him flew out the window, "_You'll_ protect _her _from_ me_? Look, bud. She needs protection _from you_!"

"Can't you see that I'm not talking to you!" brown eyes lit up in rage itself.

"The hell you're not talking to me. She doesn't give a damn, now leave her alone," Syaoran barked. Oh, if you couldn't tell he was mad, now you certainly could.

"Stop talking for her!" the other man exclaimed.

"I can-" before Syaoran could finish his sentence, he felt something touch his tense hand on her shoulder. Looking down, his eyes soften to find out that it was her. It was her turn now.

"Masaki," Sakura began, amazed that her voice wasn't as shaky as her inner organs, "Please, just leave me alone. I broke up with you, end of story."

Syaoran bit back his tongue in order to not lash out in anger at her for not telling the bastard straight out.

"Your cousin-" the man tried to protest, eyes not believing her.

"She assumed," Sakura bit out dangerously. Feeling the hand at her shoulder hinting for her to calm down (despite the owner of it not having much control himself), she took a deep breath.

"It's over. I-" Sakura bit her lip as she gaze upward at the man holding her, inwardly deciding whether to complete her sentence or not. Feeling like she has nothing to lose since the man would understand, she continued, "I found someone else."

Syaoran stood almost rigid. _Damn,_ his mind thought. He knew she meant it as something to end the man's probing, but did she have to be so convincing? _Of course she has to be convincing, otherwise he wouldn't be persuaded, _his inner voice stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura knew that saying it wouldn't be persuasive enough and she berated herself for her next action, even wondering what her family and friends would think if they see her. Turning her body slightly so that she was facing the amber eyed man, she tip toe in her heels (and ladies and gentlemen, we already knows how well that works out) and made full contact with his lips.

He wanted to jerk his head back at the abruptness (though he should've seen it coming after her statement) of her action, but immediately realized what she was trying to prove. Against his better judgment to leave it at a simple touch of lips, he crushed their lips together. The friction, the touch of their lips together clouded his mind as he hazily wondered what was beyond those lips.

Sakura felt overwhelmed. The hand that was on her shoulder had relocated itself on her waist, crushing her frail body against his masculine one. It may be the overpowering feeling or something else that made her open her mouth as she felt him nipped at her lip asking for entrance.

_Success…_ Syaoran's mind barely thought before he felt her softness against his and he had to resist the urge to moan. Soon a battle raged on between the two of them, both demanding the victory.

Knowing he was taking advantage of her when he deepened the kiss filling it with something that was similar to passion, something that was lack in their first kiss. His brain knew better, but it was overshadowed by the moment.

It was the need for oxygen that separated the two.

_Oh. My. Gosh._ Sakura's mind screamed as she pants for air, she daren't look him in the eye.

Syaoran's thoughts were somewhere along the line of, _Holy F---._

"I'm going to the police!" Masaki desperately cried out his last attempt.

Syaoran couldn't believe this man, what kind of loser can't take a hint like _that_!? Unable to hold his tongue any longer, he sneered at the man, "I like to see you or them do anything to me."

A murderous glare was sent his way as the man stalked off leaving the two somewhat awkwardly standing there.

"Come on, you're going to be late," Syaoran muttered, directing the girl through the door.

Sakura absently nodded as she allows the man to come with her, his hand still positioned on her waist.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did she pick up her phone?" sapphire eyes glistened worriedly.

Jade colored eyes belonging to the enigmatic man shook his head as he tries dialing the number again.

"Today is the day she decides to show up late," the silver haired male sighed.

"She's only fifteen minutes late, let's give her a while more. Beside, the newest recruit isn't suppose to arrive until ten," the man with the dark gray hair responded.

"I hope you're right, Yukito," the other man replied as he glanced at the door hoping that by some magic, the person they're waiting for would show up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks," Sakura mumble softly, but loud enough for him to hear as they stopped in front of her door.

Syaoran sighed. This girl. If he didn't glance back to see if she'd stumbled her way inside, he wouldn't have known. Another sigh.

"Why didn't you yell at him telling him you know all that crap?" Syaoran asked in an unbelievable voice as his hand retreated from her waist.

Sakura subconsciously missed the warm contact, but her thought was on his question. Gnawing on her lip, she didn't know how to answer his question.

Another sigh. "Never mind." Another sigh yet again.

"Could you stop sighing like that? It's making me nervous to even open the door!" Sakura stated honestly as her eyebrows scrunched in aggravation.

Syaoran sighed again, this time to purposely frustrate her, but she probably knew it so it didn't faze her. He watches as she unlocks the door and open it to reveal a decent living space with adequate necessities for living.

"Do you want a ride? My bike is faster than your car," Syaoran offered as he leaned against the doorway. He knew courtesy, and since she hasn't invited him in yet, so by all means he isn't going to come in.

"You wouldn't mind?" Sakura asked in the middle of her haste all around the room landing her in the kitchen with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Syaoran shrugged, "I offered."

"Thanks so much!" Sakura exclaimed through her open bedroom door.

Probably within record time, on Syaoran's part, Sakura dashed out her bedroom wearing a simple blouse and blue fitting (not tight, but fitting) jeans. Her hair which had been beautifully done with clips and ribbons is now loose despite traces of the small curls still embedded in her hair.

Watching the girl dash here, scurry there to put on her socks, shoes and find a new bag to put her necessities in, Syaoran allowed a small content smile to grace his lips.

"You have a cute smile, you know that?" Sakura stated once she'd finish and notice him standing at her doorway looking all handsome. _Handsome? Did I say that?_ Sakura thought then reconsidered her words, _Well, nothing wrong with appreciating the opposite sex._

"That's not the only thing that's cute," Syaoran added and he grinned arrogantly. _Oh dear lord, he just flirted! _

"Ugh, male ego," Sakura rolled her eyes which landed on the cherry blossom clock which read 9:45am, "How in the heck did it get so late!?"

Once again, her overwhelming need to get to work overshadow whatever logic she possessed as Syaoran found himself being pulled out the door as it slammed right behind him. He suppress a chuckle as he allowed the girl to pull him and knew that today his male pride didn't matter all that much.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Long dark violet hair bounced on her back as the unpredictable bangs swish across her forehead. Thinned lipstick purple colored lips formed a smile as her eyes behold the two greeting males.

Yukito, with his ever gentle smile and Yue, with his forced smile since Sakura was nowhere seen, both stood outside the library door to welcome their newest member. Yue hadn't seen the picture of the new librarian so he was quite surprise to find Yukito walking up to a violet hair woman. He blinked once, outlining her features.

Her light lavender colored eyes seems to match her dark violet hair and mischievous child-like face. Yue wondered how someone like her could pass for an adult despite her apparent height and curves.

He was about to greet the woman as well until all three pair of eyes landed on the loud screeching of a motorcycle a few yards away. They wondered who had disturbed the peace of the library (despite it being outside of the library) with the noise.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ahh," Sakura laughed breathlessly as her hand held onto his shoulder tighter hoping she wouldn't fall and her other hand grasped the bag in between them.

Getting off the two-wheeled vehicle, Sakura unbuckle her helmet still in a gleeful mood. Her mood, extremely cheerful made her bold and the glint of mischievousness in her eyes return. Sakura knew she must've looked like an idiot motioning for the male to take off his helmet as well.

Syaoran, confused, did so. Within seconds, he found the girl blatantly moved herself to his ear and whispered, "You're a good kisser."

Quickly pulling back, knowing how shallow her words were, Sakura couldn't help playfully smiling and winking at him.

Syaoran grinned. _Two can play it._ "It takes two to tango." _There he goes again, flirting. _

Immediately Sakura flared up in a whole body blush and two hands shot up to her cheeks that she was sure had turned redder than a rose. Trying to smother her blush, Sakura asked, "Can I see your phone?"

Syaoran, albeit perplex, reached for it and gave it to her anyway. Watching as she dial a few buttons and took a picture of herself posing with a peace sign, Syaoran had to roll his eyes at her.

"If I could do anything, anything at all to repay you, call me," Sakura said as she handed him his phone back.

"Anything?" Syaoran asked, lips grinning and looking at her suggestively. _Damn, why was he flirting?_

That made Sakura flushed even redder than before if that was even possible. It wasn't like it's the first time someone flirted with her, but it was the peculiar situation between them that made her blush at his uncanny words.

"I'm kidding," Syaoran chuckled before putting on his helmet and revving up the engine, "Stay out of trouble!" Mocking a salute, he went off leaving an upset pouting girl behind.

Sakura felt her stomach flip a thousand times and the words which she wished she'd said earlier escaped her lips.

"Thank you so very much."

Turning to walk towards the entrance, she noticed a familiar head of violet hair and looking through her memory; she remembered who it had belonged to.

Lavender eyes shimmer in interest as it observed the whole scene. Jade colored eyes stop its gentleness momentarily as it tries to remember who the amber eye man was, but as soon as the woman glanced at him, the sparkle was back. Sapphire eyes narrowed with green and even as Yukito introduces the woman to him, it still didn't lose its green.

Before Yue could properly establish an introduction to the woman, she had already run towards the auburn hair girl screaming.

"Sak! Sak! My little Sak!"

Sakura knew it was coming; it was the same woman even after seven years. Though she tried to prepare herself for the bear hug that she's about to receive, one thing that changed was the quick stronger grip.

"Aww, my little Sak, you're such a pretty little lady now, aren't you?" the woman cooed, crushing Sakura further into the hug.

"Ish grest to seeh ou too," Sakura could hardly mumble those words through the tight grip.

"Huh?"

Prying herself away from the woman, Sakura repeated with a smile, "It's great to see you too, Nak! Nak!" mocking the woman's childish outburst.

"Do you two know each other?" a voice asked and the two women turned to find Yukito and Yue walking up to them.

"Yes, this is my Sak!" 'Nak' exclaimed, putting her slender arm around Sakura's neck into another bone crushing hug.

"Akizuki, I think you might be hurting her," Yukito gently stated, contemplating whether or not to intervene.

"Oh!" 'Nak' blinked as if it just dawned on her and let Sakura go.

"Thanks Yukito," Sakura smiled appreciatively at him, before finding the right word to define the older woman, "Nakuru tends to adore people too much."

"No, my little Sakura, just really adorable people," Nakuru corrected and her gleaming eyes turned to Yue and Yukito before circling around them.

"Uh-oh," was all the warning Sakura could managed before the woman droved into her gushes.

"Hmm… Yukito, you're adorable, but not 'cute' adorable, just gentlemanly adorable," Nakuru said in a wise tone, finger on her lip as if to ponder her words, "maybe you can be the nice adorable, but you're not 'adorable' adorable.

"Nakuru," Sakura tried to call.

"Now, Yue. You, on the other hand, so much potential and possibilities," Nakuru clamped her hand together admiring the silver haired male.

"Nakuru," Sakura called again.

"You are 'tough' adorable, but you can be 'cute' adorable too," Nakuru nodded approvingly circling Yue who just stood there, completely confused.

"Nakuru," Sakura tried again.

"You're adorable!" Nakuru exclaimed, wrapping her arms wildly around the tall man's shoulder, she was closer to Yue's height than Sakura.

Yukito blanched. Sakura stood there as she waits sheepishly smiling for it to be over. Yue, on the other hand, had the… privilege… for lack of a better term to be snuggled by a strange woman.

"Um… Akizuki," Yukito tried calling out.

"Nakuru, you're killing him," Sakura bluntly stated, loud enough for her to hear it, letting the silver haired male go in the uproar.

Yue, almost scorn for life against hugging, breathe a deep sigh of relief and literally ran behind the other two for protection against the mad woman.

"What made you become a librarian?" Sakura had to ask as the four of them began walking towards the Children's Room.

Her response was a nonchalant shrug. Sakura, albeit knew there was a reason for everything behind this woman, let the question laid to rest for now.

"Nakuru, we haven't seen each other so long, we should talk," Sakura offered. She wasn't going to give up on her inquiry that easily.

"Why can't we talk during work?" Nakuru feigning an innocent face asked.

"Because you have work and I'm not letting you slack just because I know you," Sakura smirked while she fakes a naive face that is thoroughly seen through.

"Sak! You're so mean to me!" Nakuru wailed.

_Sheesh, what a loud childish woman. Whoever marries her would be scarred for life, _Yue thought as he kept casting glances at the woman just in case she goes ballistic again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Across the city…_

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming today? We would've prepared someone to pick you up," a woman spoke, her business-like suit unwrinkled as she stood up looking at the trio walking through the door.

"I didn't want to bother you Auntie Yelan," a soft voice belonging to the girl in between two men in black suits, said.

"Nonsense," Yelan replied in a disapproving manner.

"I brought a few gifts for you," the girl whose professionally done red lips curled up into a smile. Her crimped scarlet hair sways as she walked towards the older woman.

"How nice of you," Yelan replied smiling at the girl, walking over to the leather couch in front of her desk.

"I hope you don't mind, but I didn't know what you'd like," the red-haired woman sheepishly said as her eyes glanced around the room as if looking for something.

Yelan caught the searching. "Syaoran's not here right now."

"Eh?" the girl cocked her head pretending that she wasn't caught red-handed.

"He'll be back soon."

The scarlet hair woman let her cheeks tint a rosy red color.

"No need to be embarrassed," Yelan stated, "we're going to be family soon, Ying Hua."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: **And I'm a sucker for the cliché of kissing the opposite man to get rid of an ex- ordeal and I know that I could've avoided it, but meh… –sheepishly smiling and holding the peace sign- This chapter shows a nicer, funner (I know 'funner' isn't a word XP) side to both of them. –smiles for the umpteenth time-**

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

Luv KC

**P.S. I really hope you all don't have to wait that long for the next chapter. I'm resuming school Monday and it's Dead Week follow by Finals Week. xP so it might (MIGHT being the key word! D) be awhile 'til my next one but you won't be disappointed on the wait! –smiles knowingly- Everything is going to happen FAST so beware!**

**P.S.S. Hoped you all had a FABULOUS-O New Year!**


	13. Revenge Part 1

**-.-Thank You, Stranger-.- **

**_Author's Note_: THANK YOU for READING and REVIEWING!!! –smiles happily- As you've noticed by the chapter title, it's divided into two parts. Why? will be answer on the bottom A/N.  
**If there's anything at ALL that makes no sense whatsoever to you, I won't hesitate to explain personally. 

_Summary: _They knew little about each other now. What magic was it that kept them intertwining? What magic had made their one ride into a long journey?

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

**_Chapter 13: Revenge – Part 1_**

Two pairs of eyes. Royal emerald green orbs and light lavender pupils.

Neither relenting for the other to win. Both determined to succeed in this miniscule childish event. Seconds passed, still both women didn't budge.

A pair of eyelashes quickly blinks casting off the glazed over the lilac orbs which stalemate tend to bring. It signals a clear winner.

"Ha! I win!" the owner of the emerald eyes exclaimed, grinning in triumph.

"Something got caught in my eye!" the lavender-eyed woman pouted, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Nakuru, stop being… you!" Sakura stated, feeling a bit immature for her statement.

"Hmph," snorted the other woman, eyes closed as she turns the other way.

"Nakuru, why won't you tell me why you'd come here?" Sakura asked with softened voice.

Sakura waited for a minute. The other woman relaxed her posture. Sakura waited another minute. The other woman sighed. Sakura waited another minute. The other woman looked up at her and smiled.

"I felt like it!" Nakuru smiled her answer.

Sakura felt like choking the woman for a simplistic answer, but decided that it would bring Mrs. Amuphin and the restaurant a bad name if police came to investigate a murder. Instead, she opted for another approach.

"I know why you broke up with my brother," Sakura began, her eyes locked on the other woman to see if there was any unusual movement. Unfortunately for her, the other woman was good, very good!

"It's no big secret that he was way too protective for my taste," Nakuru explained and simply shrugged, everything about her was blasé with the issue.

"That wasn't the real reason and you know it," Sakura reprimanded staring down the other woman.

"Sak, I don't know what you're talking about," Nakuru plainly stated in her cheery voice, glanced at her wrist watch and stood up, "I have to go, it'll be too dark soon and I'm afraid of the dark."

Sakura mentally growled at the woman before rushing out her next words, "You did it for his sake because-"

Before Sakura could finish her claims, the woman had already gripped her into a tight hug and departed. Sakura sighed, took the cleaning cloth on the left and began wiping the table while her mind flew towards the dispersed past.

She remembered at that time she was still relatively new to the idea of affection and relationship. She didn't know any better. She blamed Nakuru for her brother's violent behavior and attitude after she ended it.

Soon after Nakuru broke up with her brother, she moved away, leaving nothing behind. No contact all those years. Later on, Sakura discovered the reason after one day seeing her brother and Kaho together, or rather double dating with Sakura's first official date (with her brother being overprotective and all).

"…because you knew that you weren't the one to make him happy, it was Kaho."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uh oh," emerald eyes scanned the content of the kitchen's most dominant appliance, the refrigerator which is closely followed by the cabinet.

Both, at the moment, were completely empty except a few scattered things. A several-days-old cheese block, which Sakura couldn't register buying since she strongly detests cheese. The canned soup and corn-syrup-coated canned fruits in the cabinet didn't particularly look appetizing at the moment. Given that there were eatable things present in the refrigerator and cabinet like frozen shrimp and vegetables, the necessities such as salt, sugar, vinegar, etc. were absolutely empty.

_Ah, the ramen is finished??_ Sakura thought feeling as if her stomach has been ripped out by the lack of steamy microwave-cooked ramen that doesn't need any seasoning.

Heaving a sigh, she glanced at the clock. She had a good two hours before heading to the restaurant, might as well do the most annoying chore ever created coming right after the cleaning up and washing the dishes: grocery shopping. Ugh, and it was Sunday too, too many people will be at the store.

Mumbling about how troublesome the task was going to be, she grabbed her car keys off the counter along with a sweater before taking off to the market a few blocks away. The market could actually be reached by walking for a few minutes, but Sakura knew that she couldn't carry three to four bags of grocery while walking down the street without an accident.

Chuckling to herself as she remembered one time when she had bumped into a nice old lady who lived next door to her when she was walking home from the market. The bags were filled to the brim blocking her field of view and the old lady was slightly shorter than her as well. The collision, thank goodness, didn't harm anyone, with a few squashed oranges and rolling apples casualties.

Determined to not have that event played again, Sakura didn't mind spending a little bit more money on gas for her car to make the trip more efficient. She knew her tendency to go a little overboard, buying the most random and unnecessary food to fill her cabinets.

"Random and unnecessary was right," Sakura muttered half an hour later as she balanced two brown bags, a plastic bag hanging from each arm, and another smaller bag tied to her belt!

Attempting to see between the two brown bags for the right key to her door was a task in itself. From where she stood, she could hear her house phone give a ring.

"Ah!" Sakura cried knowing that it was useless and totally superfluous.

She was rushing to find the right key. On the second ring of the phone inside, she victoriously got it open.

Stumbling through the doorway towards the kitchen after kicking the door shut, Sakura almost tripped over a folded carpet. Muttering disjointedly at her lack of luck, she was on her way towards the counter when the phone rang a third time. Dumping the pile of bags onto the countertop aware of how messy things looked, it took her awhile to get the bag on her belt to come off.

_Beep. _

The beep signals the answering machine will substitute the owner who it figures is not available currently.

"Eek!" Sakura quietly squeaked and deciding to attempt at the bag on her belt after the phone call, she dashes towards the phone on the other side of the room.

"Hello. I'm not here at the moment, leav-" the answering machine began before Sakura picked up.

"Hello?" Sakura answered trying to catch her breath from the little dash to get to the phone. _I need to start exercising._ She mentally noted with her breathlessness.

"Sakura, it's Ryuu," the male voice on the other end stated not really minding the fact that Sakura could've recognized the voice (after awhile that is).

"Oh, hey! What's up?" Sakura asked as she plopped onto the couch and returned her attention to the awkward looking bag on her belt.

"Meiling's in the hospital."

"Oh my gosh, is she ok?" Sakura hurriedly asked the bag was momentarily forgotten again.

"Eh, mainly beside a little shouting here and there," Ryuu dryly replied, "it's a day or two after her supposed due time so we decided, better safe then sorry."

Sakura gave a light laugh and it turned louder when she heard a few shouts in the background, something along the line of:

"Papa, is that Auntie 'Kura?" ah, the sound of the curious Lynn.

"Ryuu! What are you saying about me!" ugh, the sound of a hormone driven pregnant woman.

"Can I talk to Meiling?" Sakura asked after her fit of giggles.

"Ye-"

Before Ryuu could finish his sentence, a woman had hastily grabbed the phone from him muttering something like, "Give me that."

"Meiling," Sakura acknowledge, immediately knowing her friend's voice too well.

"Why didn't you pick up your cell, young lady?" Meiling asked in a you're-in-trouble sort of tone.

"Ah, I've… misplaced it," Sakura half-lied not wanting to pour her problems onto her friend who's about to give birth.

"Something's wrong, I know that tone," Meiling stated matter-of-factly.

"Not-"

"Sakura," Meiling reprimanded, interrupting her auburn haired friend, "Look, I know that you won't tell me what's wrong since you don't want to stress me out before the birth."

Sakura could only sheepishly laugh. Judge Meiling to know these things over the phone! Before she could utter an excuse, Meiling continued.

"I'll respect you this time, but as soon as I'm well and this kid's out of me, you're spilling," Meiling stated, not asked, but stated.

"Ay, ay, ma'am," Sakura replied chuckling at her friend, "I'll come visit you soon."

"You'd better or else!" Meiling advised, more like threatened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bored.

That was what the amber-brown-eyed man was currently feeling, sitting in a lavishly decorated table. The food costs more than a day's work for the average middle-class family. Each eatery placed fancily in a small dish; the entire course didn't even seem like an appetizer.

All around, gentlemen dressed in suits and black collar ties while the ladies elegantly showed off their formfitting dresses, some too big to even sit down in. His loose dress shirt and khakis barely cried out formal wear at such a divine place, but who cared as long as he had the money to pay for it.

Glancing across the table at his companion, Syaoran weakly smiled when she noticed him staring at her momentarily. She was similar to the other rich women surrounding them, in her sparkly red dress that showed modest cleavage, but a hell of a blank backside if her tissue thin sweater was taken off.

For the last half an hour, he'd been sitting there with a failed conversation going between them. Mainly, it was her asking a few questions and his simple responses or the air was filled with simple comments made by her.

Now, Ying Hua wasn't as bad as some of the other woman he dated. She was definitely less conceited, not boasting herself or flirting shamelessly with him and for that Syaoran was grateful, but damn, that didn't make the current tedium better. The food which he used as his excuse majority of the time to not talk was completely gone.

All he heard from the girl was a few minor details. Deciding that he couldn't salvage anything from this attempted dinner by his mother, he called for the check, after asking her if she had minded.

"Let's go for a walk," she suggested in her soft voice.

Syaoran could only nod after glancing at the watch to see that he had plenty of time to kill.

The walk was similar to the restaurant's atmosphere, monotonous. His hands, which were stuffed into his pockets, fiddled with the keys in one and his phone in the other. He wanted to let out a huge sigh, but refrained himself.

Gazing at the girl to his left, he realized that her makeup was too deep and not as natural looking compared to a certain auburn-haired girl. He was taken out of his thoughts by said woman calling him.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?" Syaoran replied smoothly. He wanted to mentally hit himself for thinking of that stupid girl much less comparing her to his supposed-fiancée. Something was wrong with him.

"Nothing, I'm just a little cold," Ying Hua replied, shaking her head gently and wrapping her arms around herself in order to brace the cold.

"Maybe we should head back," Syaoran offered. He wasn't dense. He knew she hinted for him to be gentlemanly about the situation and offer her a jacket.

"Alright," Ying Hua responded dejectedly, trying to hide her disappointment.

"We should take your car," Syaoran stated as they neared the parking lot.

"But didn't you come here on your motorcycle?" Ying Hua inquired, her car coming into view.

"Yea, but I don't want to ruin your dress by driving you home in it," Syaoran replied effortlessly avoiding her hints.

"I don't mind," Ying Hua replied giving him a bright smile as a reassurance.

_She doesn't glow when she's smiling unlike her, _Syaoran absently thought as he stared at the cerulean-eyed woman.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you that I don't like people riding with me," Syaoran apologized, it was half-true.

_Hmm, now that I think about it, she's the only one I've ridden with, _Syaoran absentmindedly thought. Damn, there he goes again, thinking about that stupid girl again.

"It's alright, I understand," Ying Hua responded though it seems she held back a few words.

"It's getting late," Syaoran commented ushering her to the red car by walking towards it. He wanted to get back to his bed as soon as possible or maybe a nice hot shower would do to mitigate these dreaded thoughts that had enclose him. _They were mere… well you couldn't call us strangers now… rather…more than acquaintances?_

He didn't notice her momentary glance, looking at him over or a moment to think before walking after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Imbecile," the word was spoken with a sugar-coated venom, monotone and deadly.

"But-" a man tried to utter an excuse as he sat rather uncomfortably in his limousine. Though the insult had come from the other end of the phone, his black mustache itched in slight fear.

"Asking you to take care of the chip, is that too much to ask?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Sir, it's that girl's fault!"

"Hikato!" the voice seemed to exclaim in dissatisfaction, "Don't blame this on someone else!"

"Sir-" Hikato tried again to explain.

"I've explained numerous times before; though the chip won't hurt us, it would strengthen them. Do you not understand this fact?" the voice said emphasizing the 'strengthen them', the tone compared to a lion's roar may not be fierce, but the power behind it surpasses that of a lion's.

"Yes sir," the mustache man replied dolefully, eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Good." Then came the dial tone indicating the call was over.

Beady black pupils narrowed and resentment kicked in. Throwing the cell phone rashly at the window separating driver and passenger, the device shattered.

After a moment of contemplating on his next action, he pressed the blue button on the remote that's attached to the handle of the door. Within a few short moments, a whirling humming sound carries another cell phone up. Taking the phone and pressing dial number three, he waits as the phone dial itself.

"I want you to get rid of that girl, any way possible," Hikato demanded, his other free hand stroking his mustache. _I was so close and she's going to pay._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Monday, boring old Monday. The day everyone dreads. For students, it's the first day of a five days torture at school. For employees, it's the first day of five days of monotonous work. Luckily, there are people who enjoy going to school or going to work. One of those particular people is Sakura Kinomoto.

"Thank you!" a chorus of young kids shouted, smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright, you should go with your teacher now," Sakura smiled brightly at the little first grade students she was luckily enough to read to on their first field trip to a library.

"'kura."

Sakura felt the rim of her sky blue T-shirt being tugged at. Looking down, her emerald eyes met that of a brownish-red-hair little boy.

"Yes, Haku?"

"I don't have a teacher," the little boy said, his large deep brown eyes looking at her as if she had all the answers.

"Yes you do," Sakura replied, picking the boy up and resting him on her hip expertly.

Seeing the child cock his head cutely to the side waiting, Sakura walked and continued.

"She's also your teacher," Sakura smiled, handing the child off to a pair of out-stretched arms belonging to a crimson-haired woman with the same deep burgundy eyes.

"Mama!" the boy happily exclaimed, literally jumping into his mother's arm in the last few centimeters.

The rather young mom (in Sakura's opinion) smiled openly at her child and rubbed her nose at his.

"Haku, why don't you go play with the other kids while mommy and 'kura talks?"

The boy nodded excitedly and immediately dashed away from his mother's touch. Haku had already begun to build blocks with the few kids whose loving grandparents had brought them instead of their parents who were probably at work. The two women sat, a few feet away, chattering. Sakura couldn't help her curiosity, asked something that has been on her mind lately.

"Chiharu, what do you do? For a living I mean."

"Oh, I work part-time with my husband, but seeing as how the company generously paid, we decided that I could work whatever time it pleases me," the crimson-haired woman explained.

"Wow, wish I could work there too!" Sakura exclaimed, truly in awe.

Before Chiharu could open her mouth to utter a response, her son had run up to her tugging at her soft white skirt.

"Mama, I'm hungry," the boy stated, patting his stomach.

"Mama's hungry too," Chiharu admitted. Turning around to Sakura, she asked, "Lunch break yet?"

Sakura glanced at the clock mounted on the wall and noticing the time, nodded.

"Go eat with us, my treat," Chiharu offered as she stood up, grabbing Haku's tiny hand in hers.

"Sure. Thanks for the offer, but I'll pay for myself, if you don't mind," Sakura replied. She had never liked people treating her when she has money to use herself. It's not like she doesn't appreciate their offers, it's just she feels it's not right somehow.

"Alright, I'll wait for you out in the car. It's the green one in the front," Chiharu smiled and walked out with her son.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Sakura walks towards the desk to inform Yue and Yukito that she's going on her lunch break while getting her purse as well.

"Lunch," Sakura stated and the two men nodded not really giving her any particular attention as they continued their talk on the latest cars. Sakura just had to sigh, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. _Men._

Just as she heads out the inside gliding door towards the main entrance doors a few yards away, a raven haired woman rushes up to her. Deciding to avoid the woman, she continued walking.

"Sakura!" the woman called out.

Sakura didn't stop and pretended she didn't hear the voice, too bad that the other woman was close enough to catch up with her, grabbing her arm to halt her tracks.

"Sakura," the woman breathed, trying to catch her breaths inwardly cursing the heels.

"Tomoyo," Sakura acknowledge, her voice etched with nothing except formality.

"What happened? You haven't been answering my calls or even calling me back!" amethyst eyes looked worried.

"I was busy," Sakura simply stated, not giving the other woman any more information than that.

Tomoyo, seeing this, creases her brows in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Sakura replied tersely and she began walking towards the door.

Tomoyo, albeit perplexed by her cousin's odd behavior, followed and called out. "How are things with Masaki?"

That did it; it stopped the auburn-haired woman in her tracks in what Tomoyo thought was gratitude. Tomoyo smiled to herself wondering how her cousin would react to hear that it was her that stitched the two of them back together. To her utmost surprise, she didn't find gratitude or even a smile as she walked up to Sakura. Instead, she found herself looking at an unreceptive face.

"Are you two ok again?" Tomoyo tentatively asked pondering if her cousin was pulling her leg and putting on that face.

Sakura inhaled sharply and stared at her cousin incredulously.

"No, Tomoyo. We are not ok," Sakura managed to spit out trying to hold back as much hostility as she could.

"You're not kidding me, are you?" Tomoyo joked, but seeing the serious face on her cousin, she knew that it wasn't a joke. Now confused at her flawless plan, she stated, "He was happy when he received the call and I thought you'd be happy to see him."

"Well, you thought wrong," Sakura muttered rudely, the rage was building and if she wasn't left alone in the next few seconds, it would burst.

"I thought you wanted him back after he broke up with you," Tomoyo continued not knowing she was explaining herself and looking to see where her plan had gone wrong.

Sakura couldn't hold her resentment any longer. It had reached the boiling point.

"Look I don't know what your pretty little head was planning, but what in the hell made you think that he broke up with me?" Sakura lashed out.

"Well-"

"And what gave you the right to interfere and made my life hell like that?" Sakura almost roared in fury interrupting the shocked woman.

"I'm your cousin, but I didn't-"

"My cousin," Sakura scoffed.

"Sakura," Tomoyo began again, not understanding anything beside her cousin's apparent rage, "I didn't know-"

"Yes, you didn't know," Sakura agreed unemotionally, "So why?"

"I thought… I assumed you-"

"There you go again, assuming… thinking. Maybe you should stop thinking since it causes so much trouble! Have you ever thought that I could take care of myself? I'm not some fragile kid!" Sakura shouted and tried her hardest to calm her raging breaths.

"I don't understand wh-" Tomoyo helplessly tried to explain.

"Yes, you don't understand so don't let yourself think that you know what's best for me! I'm the one that broke up with him for cheating on me and… and I don't have to explain myself," Sakura stated bitterly, emerald eyes turning a darker shade.

"Sakura-" Tomoyo reached out towards Sakura's arm hoping to calm down her cousin.

"Don't Sakura me," Sakura bit out, ruthlessly jerking her arm roughly away, "You know what. I'm going to save myself future trouble by staying away from you."

Amethyst orbs widened and her mouth began to open to retaliate.

"Save it. From now on, find yourself someone you can trouble by 'assuming'," Sakura growled and walked away.

Maybe she was too soft or maybe she was too cruel, it didn't matter to Sakura as she dashes down the steps towards the green car. Suddenly, as if on purpose on the others part, she was blocked. Lifting up her head while muttering an 'excuse me', she gasped as she saw men in black.

"If you know what's good for you, come with us," one dirty brunette male spoke, lifting his jacket slightly to show her a part of his gun.

Sakura glanced around to find five men dressed in similar suits, she could see that three of them were buffer then the other. Biting the inside of her cheeks, she pondered momentarily and finally not daring to anger these men who could go psychopath and shoot at innocent people, she slowly nodded her head.

As she trailed after the man who spoke, her eyes darted to the green car a few yards away seeing her friend wide-eyed. Sending what she hoped was a warning to stay away and call the police to the crimson-haired woman, Sakura nervously fixed her eyesight on the back of the males she was following.

Tomoyo didn't know what to think or what to do as her cousin stalked angrily away from her. Before she could self-evaluate what had happened, her hazy eyes were clear enough to see a group of men surrounding her cousin. Creasing her eyebrows in uncertainty, she concluded that it might be bad news. Swiftly taking out her cell phone, she dialed Yue's number.

"Hello?" was heard through the phone.

"Yue. It's Tomoyo, I think Sakura's in danger, come quick," Tomoyo rapidly spoke as she nervously watched Sakura walked away with the group of men. Biting her lip wondering if she should follow or wait for Yue, she chose the latter knowing that she probably wouldn't be of much use.

_Meanwhile… _

"Yukito, watch the desk for me, Sakura's in danger," Yue exclaimed, eyes brimming with concern as he dashes towards the door.

"Wh-what?" Yukito asked, seemingly overwhelmed with the new information.

Finally when his mind contemplated what he just heard, his jade-colored eyes widened slightly. Eyes calculating, he waited momentarily before picking up the phone.

"Akizuki, could you come down and watch the desk for me? Something urgent just came up," Yukito asked and not waiting for an answer, he hung up and sprinted out the door.

_Meanwhile… _

"Syaoran, Sakura's in danger. Dragons," was all that the distressed burgundy-colored orbs stated as it watches the auburn-haired girl uneasily.

"Stay where you are, it's not safe for you and him," the man on the other line ordered, "I'll be there in five minutes. Get Takashi or someone to come immediately."

With that the line went dead. The woman chewed her lips before hastily dialing more numbers hoping that the ones who picked up would be able to help.

_Meanwhile… _

"Damn!" amber brown eyes narrowed at the incoherent curse escaping his mouth.

Picking up speed, he sped through the street ignoring the countless red lights he might've violated and a few close encounters with vehicles.

_Stupid girl, you better have enough skills or luck to keep alive until I come,_ he mentally growled, revving the engine a few mph higher.

_Meanwhile…(last meanwhile for now –smiles-) _

"What do you want?" asked the auburn-haired girl hoping her voice didn't shake as she tries to restrain her emerald eyes from betraying her by showing fear.

"You've been a nuisance to our boss," the same dirty brunette male replied.

Sakura gnawed on her lips subtly, eyes trained to find an escape route as her suspicion was confirmed by the dragon imprint on one man's arm band. Glancing around her surrounding desperately searching for a weapon of any kind, she realized she wasn't as lucky as the last encounter with them.

Cautiously taking a step back, she later realizes was a stupid move for two reasons. She became more aware of the fact that she was corner in an alleyway with no escape route except forward. Worst, it raised the alarm of the men on full alert. The leader swiveled his head to one of them and faintly nodded as if issuing a silent order.

Not knowing what to expect, Sakura found herself being rushed at by one of the buff male, his almost bald head charging at her. She didn't have time to decipher why they just didn't shoot her to get it over with as she side-step to avoid the head on collision.

Her heart beating quicker now as the buff man charged again, this time more ferocious. Her memory was able to aid her as it casts a clear memory of a bull fight. At first, Sakura was too concerned about the charging tough guy to comprehend the meaning. Eyes slightly widening, she figured it out and just in time to barely dodge the man too.

Positioning herself in front of the wall, she hoped to the heaven above the male was too idiotic and fuming to notice. Just as she expected, the man overshadowed with the embarrassment of the two unsuccessful charges, growled before he charge the third time.

Accomplishment.

Triumph ran through Sakura's body at her successful plan only to be replaced with worry as she hears a growl.

"Stupid loser," another male's voice cursed, spitting at the floor before turning to the other two buff males, "You two, go get her."

Sakura felt her legs almost buck beneath her when she saw one well-build male and one bald little man took out a knife, both grinning sinisterly. _Uh oh,_ her mind muttered.

Now, more terrified, she violently turned her head uselessly around desperately trying to locate any weapon. It was a stupid move on her part as she finds herself subdued by the well-build male, one arm wrapped around her neck the other maintaining one of her arm to the side.

It was ignorance, Sakura figured. They were probably ignorant to the fact that she may have just lucked out in the first attempt by the now unconscious man and assumed that she was some flimsy girl.

_Well, she's one flimsy girl who knows the rules of ass-kicking!_ Sakura's mind shouted. Her foot and elbow worked simultaneously, one stomping on the large boot and the other to the stomach. The man didn't stumble back, but he let out a cry and loosens his hold on her. This time, there was nothing sharp and pointy at her throat so the one method she'd use was more effective.

Using his stumble to her advantage, she quickly turned around and double-punch him in the face and deliver a kick to his family's jewels. Even the toughest of men can't take that huge of a blow below the belt. Sakura, not quick enough to realize the bald man, turned around to find him snickering at her.

Suddenly, a sharp sting pierced her left arm after shredding the cloth apart. Stumbling back and reflexively latching onto the pain, she was now utterly terrified. Her lips unexpectedly felt dry for some reason and her tongue darted out to quickly moisturize them. Her breath became quicker as the man with the knife once again stalked towards her.

His menacing face smirked at her manifesting terror. Holding the knife in a position that suggested stabbing her, he took a step forward before descending the sharp object. Sakura, thanking her legs for still functioning right, managed to dodge the man saving her life for the moment, but the knife still left a slash a few inches below the last wound.

Backing up to a wall, Sakura bit her lip tightly trying to hold the pain. Sakura knew that any usage of her eyesight to tend to her wound would allow the man to implant a deeper one. Fear overtook her, feeding into her as the well-build man regain his composure.

"Enough," the dirty brunette male spoke.

All turned to look at him, even Sakura diverted half her attention to him.

"Enough with toying around, get out of the way and I'll finish it," he growled, his displeasure obvious with the tone.

Pulling out a sleek black gun, he aimed it at her. Trying to steady her rapid breathing, she strained to hear if the sirens of the police had arrived.

Nothing.

Closing her eyes tightly when she saw the man pulling the trigger, Sakura held her breath waiting for the loud noise that would end her life.

_BANG! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: **Cliffhanger!!! Wanted to try myself at a cliffhanger. XD I'm totally unsure who should get hurt. XD  
I don't really like how this chapter is written and I've rewritten many scenes at least twice. What do you think? **

**I think that I'm being way too dramatic towards the Sakura and Tomoyo ordeal but I'm sure you guys know how rage could change a person instantly. **

**Finals are done for now, thank goodness. Now I have to study for my SATs on Jan. 26th, and I'm updating the next chapter hopefully around that day so if I do bad on it, your fabulous reviews will make my day! D **

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

Luv Kimmie

P.S. Special Thanks to Miss Ashley who had beta-ed this grammar-filled chapter! D


	14. Revenge Part 2

**-.-Thank You, Stranger-.-**

_**Author's Note**_**: Well, this chapter is a bit shorter.**

_Summary: _They knew little about each other now. What magic was it that kept them intertwining? What magic had made their one ride into a long journey?

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

_**Chapter 14: Revenge – Part 2**_

A few seconds passed by in agony as her heart beat faster. Was there no pain once you're shot? Is death this painless that you don't know if you've died or not? Sakura slowly opened her eyes when she realized that there was no sharp or sudden pain or even an itch anywhere beside her aching arm.

She terrifyingly gasped when she saw what had happened. For her life, it had cost another's.

On the ground laid a silver-haired male with blood gushing out of his chest. The over six foot tall male was taken to the ground with one bullet that was meant for her.

"Yue!" Sakura cried, flinging herself to his limp body forgetting the danger they were in.

With her right hand, she numbly reached out. Her hand shivering above his wound as tears began flowing. His face held an expression of indescribable pain inflicted upon his body as he drifts off to unconsciousness.

"You idiot," Sakura mumbled, her hand firmly on his wound hoping feverishly to stop all the thick red blood from running out of his body.

"Damn," the other male cursed, "What we do now boss?"

"Finish the job," the 'boss' snarled, furious at how troublesome the situation was becoming.

Raising the gun at the oblivious girl once again, he pulled the trigger.

_BANG! BANG!_

Two shots. The bald man and his well-built accomplice grins quickly vanished. The girl was still alive and to make matters worse, two of their senior accomplices had fallen to the ground. Frantically spinning around after hearing the gunshots, they were greeted by two unexpected individuals.

"Yamazaki, watch these two," the chocolate-haired male ordered concurrently rushing over to the girl and the comatose silver haired male.

Sakura didn't even notice any of this as her eyes were trained on doing what she hoped was enough to maintain Yue's life. Her own wounds were even temporarily forgotten as both of her hands were pressed on his chest.

Syaoran lightly touched her good shoulder and she looked at him ghostly before returning her attention to Yue.

Syaoran couldn't breathe. Her eyes, her clear emerald eyes had never looked ethereal. Mischievous, yes. Gleeful, once in a while. An overshadowing darkness hoping to encircle her, yes. But never ghastly.

For that moment, a searing pain ripped through his heart burning as it made its way to his core. Inexplicably, he knew why.

His grip on her shoulder loosened immediately as he hastily took off his sweatshirt, hoping to help stop the bleeding. Yet, Syaoran secretly knew the true reason was to stop such an innocent pair of hands from being covered in blood.

The two men eyed one another nervously, hinting not to do anything in hopes of keeping their lives and escaping. To their luck, the bald man had caught sight of a raven-haired girl hiding behind a newspaper stand. It seemed to them that the woman had thought things were safe now as she had left her hiding place, walking closer to the scene.

The bald man decided not to signal his accomplice yet since he knew that even subtly alerting him could alarm the spiked-hair male pointing the gun at them at the moment. Just when the woman was two feet away, he darted towards her, knife in hand.

"Eeek!" Tomoyo screamed as she felt herself being restrained and a knife at her neck.

The scream alerted everyone. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. Yamazaki cursed his lack of attentiveness. Sakura, torn away by the familiar scream, didn't expect to find her cousin being held hostage by the man. Her eyes widened.

"Put the gun down and let us leave or else," the bald man demanded hinting his partner in crime to stay near him.

Yamazaki glanced over at Syaoran for instruction. A firm nod. He slowly dropped the gun, all the while eyes never leaving the two.

"Good, now we're going to back away and don't try following us or this lady gets it," the bald man stated, already taking steps away from the alley and towards the street.

Yamazaki didn't follow, instead he maneuver his eyes so that they were still in sight.

The men, now a good few yards away decided to sprint for it dragging the girl roughly by the arm with them, just in case.

Tomoyo was scared as she was hustled by these men wondering when they would let her go. A good fifty feet away from the alley, two shots were heard. Tomoyo shrieked as the two men fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?"

She turned around to find the same dark blue-haired male with cobalt orbs that she had danced with at her party. She numbly nodded.

Yukito who had smartly remained hidden a good distance away, but still able to see the action had narrowed his eyes dangerously at the unconscious men in black suits. Deciding that it was safe once he saw Tomoyo walking back with another dark-haired male, he dashed towards the scene to hopefully aid his associates.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Back at the scene…_

Yamazaki, aware of the gun shots and two figures coming their way, glanced at Syaoran and nod his head. It seemed Syaoran, only assured by the gun shots, already knew.

"Who are you?" Yamazaki questioned, his stance echoed alertness at the jade-eyed man who came rushing towards them.

"Yue and Sakura are my fellow co-workers," Yukito replied, keeping his glances at the two figures a distance away.

The answer was enough for Yamazaki to relax his stance which to another martial artist indicated a certain trust. Before he could mutter an acknowledgement to let the man pass, he blinked when he found that the man had walked briskly by and now kneeling beside the unconscious male.

The next ten minutes, everything was hectic.

Just as Tomoyo and Eriol arrived at the scene, an ambulance had pulled up.

Paramedics rushed to place Yue onboard.

"_Is he going to be alright?" Syaoran asked when he noticed the immobile state the girl was in._

"_We're unsure. The shot is pretty close to the heart. He's still alive," one man replied as he motioned the crew to hurry up._

_Syaoran nodded._

Syaoran gently nudged the lifeless Sakura towards the second ambulance.

"_Come on, he's taken care of. We'll be just one ambulance behind," Syaoran softly whispered as he saw her weak feet absently walking behind the paramedics pushing Yue onboard. _

_His grip on her tightens momentarily to wake her from her trance. He saw her looking at him, eyes unsure and dead as if asking 'would he really?' Syaoran allowed a small smile to take hold of his lips as he found his head faintly nod. She gave herself a ghostly nod as well, her mind barely commanding her feet to walk towards the next one. _

Tomoyo numbly reached out to her cousin who just passed her by.

_Seeing her cousin ghastly walk by sent a shiver down her spine. Reaching out as if it could mend the broken bridge between them, her heart fell when the auburn-haired girl's steps didn't falter even for a tenth of a second. Watching as the man led her cousin away, Tomoyo noticed him shaking his head shortly at her reaching hand again._

Eriol stood with Tomoyo watching as both ambulances pulled away.

_Eriol kept the corner of his eyes dedicated to the raven-haired girl he had just rescued while the majority of his attention was focused on his own cousin's gentleness towards the girl. He knew he had to help Yamazaki with cleaning up, but he felt a need or was it a want to keep the amethyst-eyed woman beside him._

Yamazaki dialed up men to clean up the mess.

_He didn't need to be told. It has happened before, several times before as a matter of fact. It was his duty to call in the crew to take care of the bodies of Dragons. They had persuaded the paramedics would be taken care of by another batch of paramedics. He usually didn't mind, but somehow this time was different as his gaze lingers on Syaoran._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come back here!" Syaoran shouted after the girl, sprinting after her frail form.

He had temporarily left her to ask the nurse working behind desk if the other ambulance had arrived yet. Before he reached the desk, his question was answered when an ambulance skidded to a halt. Seeing the silver hair, he knew it was the same man. Apparently, so did Sakura as she ran after the paramedics rushing to the emergency room.

"Doctor, you have to save him!" he heard her shout, gripping the doctor's arm and trying to gain his attention.

The doctor, Syaoran noticed, didn't heed her any attention as he turned to one of the paramedics for details about the patient. The whole lot disappeared behind the door; the red light above the door flashed a bright red. Even so, it didn't deter the stupid girl from trying to barge her way through despite a few nurses attempting to stop her.

Syaoran rushed over and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other around her shoulder, knowing that his strength was probably more than the nurses to stop the hysteric woman. Nodding to the nurse in appreciation indicating he had a handle on the situation, they left with a gratifying smile once they saw the auburn-haired woman had been somewhat subdued.

Soon after, Syaoran felt the woman in his arms go limp. Glancing down at her, he saw she had stopped her struggling and led her to the chairs nearby. The eerie white corridors of the hospital, despite the staff being so busy, seemed so desolate. Returning his gaze to the girl, Syaoran wanted to wash away her ghostly fixture as she stares with the occasional blinking for the red emergency light to fade.

"Would you like me to fill in his information for him?" a gentle voice asked.

Syaoran turned around to find the jade-eyed man who was a co-worker of Sakura's. Not knowing why he didn't like the calm aura the man emitted, he nodded. Within seconds, the man was gone.

He closed his eyes briefly, upon reopening; he glanced at his bloody hand. Then as if taunting him, his eyes continued to travel to a blooded shoulder which belonged to the emerald-eyed girl! Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was a slash mark made from a knife. The slash was about an inch deep!

"Sakura," he called, her name hadn't seem foreign on his tongue despite this being one of the few times he called her by her name.

No response. He sighed and gently forced her to look at him. Her eyes stared at him yet didn't at the same time.

"You need to get these looked at," Syaoran stated firmly motioning at her arm in which she gradually followed his gaze there too.

Seeing her tilt her head as if asking why, he wanted to lash out at her, but kept his composure. "It's going to get infected if the doctor doesn't treat it."

He saw her eerily glanced around at the door, staring at it intently.

Syaoran sighed again.

"Look, I'll wait for you," Syaoran said and it caught her attention, "If the light goes off, I'll immediately come for you, how about that?"

Sakura looked reluctant.

"Trust me," Syaoran said, his amber brown eyes staring her down.

"Pro-mise?" Sakura asked her weak voice seems wobbly.

"Promise," Syaoran replied and smiled while he helped her up, "I'll walk you there?"

"No, no, stay, you need to watch," Sakura immediately shook her head and pointed to the light.

Syaoran nodded and stayed firmly to his spot. He watched from the corner of his eyes as she staggered down the hallway for another doctor.

After she was out of sight, he angrily ran his hand through his hair ruffling it in spite of the silky strands returning back to its original form. Feeling the need to just punch something overwhelmed him; he opted for a countdown instead.

10… It was his fault. Indirectly, but still his fault.

9…If he hadn't accepted her request for the ride.

8…

7… If he had stop it.

6…

5… If he hadn't go to her time and again, for himself as well. He should've known better!

4… If he had been aware of how dangerous he is.

3…

2… If he would protect her better.

1…

0…Then… just then, this auburn-haired girl and her friends wouldn't be in this situation. It was his fault.

Letting a growl escape his lips, he felt the need to tear his chocolate hair out. Sending a fleeting look towards the light, he glanced back at the hallway to see the girl. Rushing up to her, he saw that her arm had been bandaged properly and the bleeding had halted from spreading. Despite her shirt showing the dried blood, her hands, her small hands were cleaned and Syaoran was glad.

"Sakura," he called out again, her name becoming more familiar each time he spoke it. Taking a deep breathe, he spoke.

"I'm sorry that your friend is in this mess."

He, Syaoran, apologized for something that was not directly caused by him.

"It's not your fa-" Sakura began; her ghostly eyes started to live again.

"Sakura!"

"Syaoran!"

The two automatically turned towards the direction their names had echoed. Two dark-haired individuals rushed up to them.

Sakura's eyes, not fully alive, turned red.

"Sakura. Oh, I was so worried that something might've happen to you," the raven-haired female said, her words sounded relieved.

"It's not your fault," Sakura said to Syaoran, looking at him before turning her attention to the woman with rage, "It's her fault!"

Tomoyo blinked, she didn't understand what was being said. "Sakura, what are you talking about?" She demanded.

"What am I talking about? You want to know what I'm talking about?" Sakura blankly stated, words etching with abstract sarcasm.

"I'm talking about how you put your stupid life in danger and worst of all, Yue's!" Sakura shouted and if Syaoran hadn't held her back by the shoulder, violence would've occurred.

Tomoyo was shocked.

"Did you think I'd forgive you and we would be chummy again if you somehow 'saved' my life?" Sakura rhetorically asked, spite in each word, "If you did, you are a sad, truly sad woman. I don't care if you die! But you had to put my friend's life in danger because of it!"

Sakura huffed and puffed, angrily inhaling and exhaling as her eyes burn with fury. Knowing that struggling against the amber-eyed male's hold was futile, the rage within didn't care as it thrashed around hoping to get free. Free to hurt the raven-haired woman.

Tomoyo was flabbergasted and tears stung her amethyst eyes. She couldn't find any way to form words in retaliation to the condemning. She stumbled back and if the dark cobalt-eyed man wasn't there supporting her, she would've fallen to the ground.

Syaoran and Eriol had stood there watching the two women. Syaoran sensing the extremely thick tension that could be cut with not a butter knife, but a butcher knife, glanced at his cousin. Amber brown eyes suggested for the man to take the dark-haired woman away.

"Miss Daidouji, why don't I take you home," Eriol offered once he caught Syaoran's hint.

Tomoyo torpidly nodded before she staggered out with Eriol helping her. Her amethyst eyes lingered on her cousin despite said person not wanting to look her way.

Syaoran resumed his attention to a tired pair of emerald eyes. Syaoran struggled to find the right words to ask. 'Are you ok?' or 'Are you alright?' is definitely out since clearly she didn't look content so he decided on a different approach.

"Sakura?"

He didn't expect her to fling herself at his chest, gripping his polo shirt in her fist. Unable to register anything at the moment, his eyes widened when he heard her stifle a sob. Numbly and gradually, he wrapped his arm around her as comfort. Slightly gallant, he raised one of his hands to her head and stroked her auburn hair.

"Go ahead and let it out," he whispered to her ear.

Her stifle sob had turned to an all out bawl of silent tears. Her grip on his shirt tightened tremendously with each passing second.

A few of Syaoran friends had always joked that they don't know how to handle a woman's tears, and Syaoran agreed. There is nothing a man can do, so they shouldn't do anything. Asking what's wrong is just being nosy and trying to cheer her up sometimes only makes it worse.

Comforting words aren't needed to console someone. 'It's going to be okay' or 'Everything will turn out fine' are just empty promises. Comfort is given by just being there.

Time passed, neither could tell how much. Slowly, as if these crystal droplets seemed to run out, her tears subsided, but his hold on her didn't. It came down now to a few sniffles here and there.

Sakura couldn't help crying her eyes out; everything was just so hectic and messed up that it was beyond her control. How gentle the warmth was. How subtle the comfort. How her heart had just picked up speed once realization came upon her that this handsome man, inwardly handsome man held her.

Suddenly, Sakura felt embarrassed as reality dawned on her again. Blinking at his shirt, she realized it was probably completely soaked with salty tears. Abruptly taking a step back, she saw the surprise in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized and her cheeks flamed a nice pink.

Syaoran just stared at her. "What for?"

"For wetting your shirt."

Syaoran glanced down and saw that she was right. A smile etched on his lips, "It's alright."

"Th-"

Her words were cut short by a breathless voice.

"How is Yue?"

Sakura looked at the out of breath dark violet-haired woman and then her gaze returned to the brightly red light above the door hoping that it was an adequate answer.

"Yukito called me and I rushed immediately here," Nakuru explained, still trying to catch her breath, her left hand raised to her chest as if hoping to steady it.

Sakura stared at the woman and blinked. Biting her lip, she wanted to ask something, but the red light had faded.

Three heads swung towards the opening door. A man around his mid-life holding a clipboard came out, sweat drops dabbed at each corner of his forehead.

"Doctor, is Yue going to be ok?" Sakura and Nakuru simultaneously asked. Sakura glanced at Nakuru, but said woman just stared intently at the doctor.

"He's very lucky," the doctor replied hinting a smile.

All ears were on him to elaborate, but relief was evident in both of the women's eyes.

"The bullet missed his heart by an inch," the doctor stated.

"Can we go see him?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"I suggest you wait until tomorrow," the doctor began, his eyebrow furrowing in contemplation on how to continue his words further.

"Is there something wrong, doctor?" Syaoran asked he hadn't missed the minor facial change of the man.

"Nothing's wrong, per-say," the man in the white coat said, "It's just he's still unconscious."

"Is that not supposed to happen?" Nakuru inquired, leaning forward in anticipation.

"I wouldn't say that, but to be on the safe side, we're going to have him closely monitor overnight to see if the unconsciousness is just some minor thing," the doctor explained and shared a small smile, "Though, I'm fairly sure that it's nothing serious and he may wake up tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor," Nakuru and Sakura replied in sync again while Syaoran nodded his head in gratitude as the doctor acknowledged their appreciation and walked away.

"Nakuru?" Sakura called, wanting to voice out her question.

"Sak, I'm going to head home, do you want a ride?" Nakuru offered dodging the future inquiry with a smile, slightly weak to the closely observing eyes, spread on her face.

Before Sakura could confirm or deny her need, Syaoran interrupted her.

"It's alright, I'll take her home," Syaoran stated in an it's-determined-don't-argue tone.

Nakuru finally allowed her eyes to wander to the unknown man in her presence for the last few minutes. Pursing her lips as if wondering, Nakuru stared at the man.

Syaoran felt like a little boy being scrutinized by a teacher who's deciding if he's done something wrong or not. He wasn't some ordinary little boy so he diverted his eyes from Sakura and stared the woman down.

Nakuru, seemingly pleased, acknowledged him with a nod before turning to Sakura, "Sak, I'll see you soon, neh?"

With that the woman left, her violet hair swishing behind her.

"She's strange," Syaoran voiced his opinion.

"Nakuru isn't so strange once you get to know her," Sakura replied.

"Hmm," was the indifferent response.

"We need to talk, don't we?" Sakura asked as she pulled a stray bunch of hair from her face placing it behind her ear comfortably.

"We'll talk over a drink?" Syaoran offered in which Sakura nodded.

The birds were still chirping as they find their afternoon snack. Within white walls sat two people, a can of soda in their hands. The place they were occupying was secluded from the busyness of the staff as they heard the dreaded sirens of ambulance vibrating through the air.

"Again, I apologize," Syaoran began, his eyes finding the blank wall ahead more interesting then the perplexed eyes of the girl next to him.

"I told you, it's not your fault," Sakura replied, her eyes not leaving him.

"Yes, it is. I'm the one in gangs," Syaoran responded with a scoff.

Sakura's lips thinned, she didn't know what to say or could say. It was true.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," Syaoran stated catching Sakura's attention.

"It's-"

"I'll protect you," Syaoran stated interrupting her. Tearing his amber brown eyes away from the wall and looking her deeply in her eyes, he caught Sakura off-guard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Somewhere beyond the seeing eyes…_

"Kurama, find out what Hikato is planning and tell me everything that he hasn't told me yet," the voice seemed calm and collected, but the eyes bore fury as it lay upon the scenery in front of it.

"If necessary, divert men to spy on him," the voice continued as the grip on the cell phone tightened, "He hasn't been following my orders."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: **Hope you enjoy this chapter and I admit, it was slightly rushed on my part! Sorry to burst all hope that Syaoran would be the one to 'save' Sakura like one might hope. That's too… expected, but the cheesiness came in at the end! –smiles-  
I don't think I'll be doing any more cliffhangers, personally I don't like them unless they're necessary and it's horrid amongst the readers.  
****Is the format for the 'hectic ten minutes' a little strange? I don't know why, but I like the style of it. –smiles-**

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

THANK YOU Miss Ashley! –smiles-

Luv Kimmie

**P.S.** If anyone celebrates Chinese/Vietnamese New Year (Feb. 7, 8, & 9 this year) and even if you don't, it's ok too! –clears throat-  
**Chuc Mung Nam Moi** (Viet. – 'Happy New Year'). **Gung Hay Fat Choi** (Chinese in Viet termsXD-this one is something along the line of 'Have a Happy and Prosperous Year').  
It's the year of the Rat and may you have lots of fun and lots of Li Xi aka Red Envelopes with money inside. –smiles- So, it means I might be a bit busy to update as soon as I hope, but it doesn't mean I won't try! –smiles-


	15. Familiarity Part 1

**-.-Thank You, Stranger-.-**

**A/N: It seems that a few of you readers have figured out a little something something of the plot. –smiles- I'm so glad! Hope those who celebrate New Year, hoped you had a great time since I know I DID –smiles-!!!**

**-Sniff Sniff- I just wanted to say that I LOVE YOU GUYS… 200 Reviews, I'm literally speechless!  
****Thank You:  
**199th: **MisunderstO-od-child****- twice now! –smiles- 99****th**** AND 199****th  
****200****th****purplemonster27  
**201st: **euphoria.bebe**

_Summary: _They knew little about each other now. What magic was it that kept them intertwining? What magic had made their one ride into a long journey?

_Disclaimer_: Don't own CCS.

_**Chapter 15: Familiarity – Part 1**_

Sakura was waiting rather earnestly for a familiar male's face to appear to take her to the hospital. The sun had already risen casting a rough nine o'clock reflection and still no one had arrived. Given that the individual was a few minutes late and Sakura wasn't one to complain of tardiness, it'd still be nice to think otherwise.

Sakura decided she would give five more minutes of her time before she trail towards her own transportation. She occasionally checked her Winnie the Pooh watch as if doing so would hasten the time. Alas, it was a vain attempt to still her trepidation.

Approximately a minute before Sakura's denouement to stalk towards her own car, a raven-colored (similarly to that of the bat-mobile) car screeched to a stop a few feet away. Narrowing her eyes to get a closer look at the driver behind the wheel, Sakura almost leaned over and fell off the curve.

As if reassurance, a dark-spiky-haired male poked his head out, waving like a fool at her shouting, "Sakura!" It was loud enough to disturb her neighbors!

Glaring at the man, Sakura stalked over towards the car. Even after slamming the passenger door and buckling in her seatbelt, the glare stuck and if the recipient of the glare wasn't so unfazed by it, Sakura could've swore that there would be a hole in his head.

"You know, having your face twisted like that, after a while, it might stay that way," the man stated smirking at her.

"Why in the hell did I agree to this again?" Sakura moaned, removing her eye from the man and glancing at the ceiling wondering why the sky above won't come down and swallow her.

"Syaoran and your friend."

The toneless statement was enough to keep the trip to the hospital a silent one. Sakura stole a fleeting gaze at her current companion to see that behind his mirthful face was in fact a stoic face or at least, Sakura hoped with the line of work he's in.

Drifting her mind off to the preceding events yesterday, Sakura wondered if she'd made the right decision. Technically, she didn't have much say in the matter.

_Flashback…_

"_You don't have to do that," Sakura responded. He really didn't have to divert people or himself, for that matter, to watch over her. Despite not knowing how these 'organizations' work in real life, Sakura presume that they weren't much different from the shows she'd seen. From that, the auburn-haired woman deduced that redirecting a few men to stand watch outside her apartment, having Takashi Yamazaki being her chauffer, and even himself watching her once in awhile, it was too much._

"_I do," the chocolate-haired male replied, his amber brown eyes bore into hers. _

_The intensity emanating from his eyes sent a shiver up her spine as she found she couldn't look away. Attempting to stand her ground, determine not to succumb to his piercing orbs, the war raged on. A wince of his eyes intensifying his dominance and his resolution, Sakura knew she had lost. _

_Sighing as she blinked a few times, Sakura commented, "It's only going to be for a week."_

_Syaoran took a few moments to deliberate over her comment. "Six weeks."_

"_What!?" Sakura exclaimed, emerald orbs widening, "That's too much time to waste on me!"_

_Syaoran, unseen by the auburn-haired woman, gritted his teeth as he responded, "I don't have a choice. There's only a month left until the transfer and during that time, I need you to be safe."_

"_Then why do you need to watch after me for two more weeks after that?"_

"_To make sure the Dragons don't try anything in coming after you," Syaoran retorted, unease with his response._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Upon sensing how tense he may be, decided to compromise the time period a bit, "One month. That's it."_

_Another war raged._

_Syaoran, feelingly completely exhausted all of a sudden, meekly nodded._

Returning her mind back to the present, she noticed her cell phone ringing in front of her. Blinking several times at the abrupt object placed in her sight, Sakura followed the fingers holding the phone to the owner, Yamazaki.

"Your phone was ringing for awhile now," Yamazaki answered her unasked question judging by the gaze she was sending towards his way.

"Oh!"

Quickly grabbing and flipping the phone open to answer it hoping the caller had patience, "Hello?"

"Sakura, come to the city's hospital right away!" a rather urgent voice demanded.

"Ryuu?" Sakura inquired, slow to the fact that the person didn't bother for acknowledgement.

"Yea, Meiling's in labor!" Ryuu exclaimed before a loud 'Ryuu!' rung in the background, "Room 315."

With that, the dial tone appears and Sakura took a moment to compose herself to what information had been given to her.

"The city's hospital?" Sakura murmured to herself. Then it dawned on her, it's the same one that Yue's in!

Turning to Yamazaki, Sakura demanded, "We need to get to the hospital right away!"

The man blinked once at her. The second blink came with a stifled grin. The third blink resulted in a full out mocking laughter.

"Why are you laughing and not driving?!" Sakura demanded, eyes widening at the lack of a pair of hands on the wheel.

Reaching over to grab the steering wheel, Sakura hoped that she had prevented a collision. As her body stretches for the wheel, her head finally turned to the window to determine whether or not she was navigating the wheel correctly or not.

Embarrassment ran along the length of her body as she abruptly let go of the wheel and returned to her proper position on the passenger seat. Behind the wheel, the spike-haired male couldn't contain his laughter as his arms wrapped around his waist trying to prevent the laughter pain in his stomach. His head bopped down to the steering wheel, right in the middle resulting in a long… _HONK!!!_

"Shut up," Sakura muttered derisorily as she slapped his shoulder before unbuckling her belt.

They had already arrived at the hospital before her apparent outburst.

Forgetting the laughing male, Sakura took out of the car at record speed, rapidly running to the hospital. From behind, the laughing male had somewhat regain his equanimity as he sprint after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Room 315, hurry!" Sakura shouted at the young nurse behind the desk.

"Second floor, elevator, turn right," the nurse replied rather calmly. These are some of the things that only experience can teach you. The impatience of a patient, the shouting, the screaming, even anger, they don't teach you how to face these emotions in nursing school.

Without a proper farewell to the nurse, Sakura dashed up the stairs, knowing that it would be faster than the agonizing wait for the damn elevator.

_315… 315… 315…_ Sakura murmured to herself as she briskly walked down the hall barely giving a fleeting glance at the mounted number on the door.

_Aha! 315…_

Not bothering to knock, Sakura barged in. On the bed laid a weak dark-haired woman, her face pale and fragile. Cautiously stepping into the room, Sakura noticed Ryuu by her friend's side, his hands soothing hers. Her dear friend looked so helpless and weary as if her life had been drained out of her. Something was clearly wrong. The little girl sat on the other side of the bed jumped off before running towards Sakura.

"Auntie 'Kura!" Lynn called out happily as she leeched onto one of Sakura's leg.

"Hey. How's my favorite girl doing?" Sakura said. First things first, she didn't want the girl to notice anything's wrong with her mother and from what Sakura could tell, neither did Ryuu or Meiling.

"I have a baby brother!" the little raven-haired girl replied showing her few teeth through a smile.

"Aren't you excited!?" Sakura asked, plastering on a smile before noticing Yamazaki coming up behind by the doorway.

"I'll show you!" exclaimed an enthusiastic girl trying to wiggle her way out of the embrace her Auntie 'Kura had given her.

"Why don't you show this nice man your new baby brother and Auntie 'Kura will come after, ok?" Sakura said kneeling down to the girl's height.

"Wh-?" the spiky-dark-haired man blinked.

"Please?" Sakura eyed the man.

Yamazaki sighed and just shrugged. Bending down to the girl, he grinned, "Is your baby brother cuter than me?"

"I'll show you!" the little girl exclaimed again, grabbing onto his pinky since her small hand can't grasp his large ones.

"Woah, there." It was all that was heard as the man stumbled out the door pulled by a petite little girl.

Turning towards her friend, Sakura walked up to her. "Are you ok?" Sakura asked sitting in the same place that Lynn had sat.

"Of course!" what should've been strong and enthusiastic turned coarse and weak.

Sakura knew how false her statement is. Reaching over to remove a few strands of black hair from her friend's sweaty forehead, Sakura smiled fondly at the woman.

"Get some rest," Sakura stated.

"Ay, don't worry about me, I'm fine," stated the stubborn woman despite knowing her lie was obvious.

"You should go see how cute Kouji is," Ryuu stated, an obvious hint for Sakura who nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She seems so… weak," Sakura muttered, her eyes lingering at the closed door.

"…."

"What happened?" Sakura asked, finally tearing her head to face her friend's boyfriend. They were currently sitting on the wooden bench outside the door with a cup of coffee in their hands.

"There were a few complications during the birth…" Ryuu began, eyes staring intently at the dark caffeinated liquid inside the paper cup.

Scrunching her brow, Sakura asked, "Like what?"

"Kouji's body came out first," Ryuu stated, his own brows furrowing.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. The head was always supposed to come out first!

"The doctor was afraid that Kouji couldn't make it…"

"But Kouji's okay now right?" Sakura asked, interrupting the male.

Ryuu nodded and Sakura was relieved. His sigh however, hinted to Sakura that not all was well.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Meiling went into a panic attack when she heard that news. She always did have a keen sense of hearing no matter how softly the doctor had said it," with that Ryuu smiled affectionately at the thought of his girlfriend.

Sakura let the moment pass regardless of how anxious she was to hear the news.

"Unfortunately the panic attack drained all her energy, that plus trying to push the baby out; she was unconscious after the birth of Kouji. She barely woke up before you drop by."

Gnawing on her lower lip, Sakura stole a lasting glance at the door. A short silence enveloped the two.

"What did the doctor say?" Sakura finally asked.

"H-"

Ryuu's reply was interrupted by a joyous raven-haired girl skipping down the hallway with a strained male in toll.

"Come see! Come see!" the girl exclaimed, a wide smile spread across her small face.

"Alright," Sakura gave a meek smile to the small girl before bending down to pick her up. Returning her head to Ryuu, Sakura was determined to hear a professional outlook from the doctor about her friend.

"They have to monitor her for the next week or so, taking blood samples and such before determining what's wrong," Ryuu replied as he played with his daughter's small fingers.

A brief nod of acknowledgement came from Sakura before she swiveled towards the direction the small child was pointing to.

The crying babies, each nester in their own little cradle with blue or pink decorations respectively for their gender. Eyes shifting from one baby to the next, they just all look so adorable! The crying, however, was not. Five nurses were running around trying to calm down the crying and from what Sakura noticed, they weren't doing a very good job.

Following the petite finger of the child, Sakura adjusted her eyesight. The baby boy was located to the far left, three rows from the front view of Sakura. The auburn-haired woman smiled at how alike the baby boy was to his parents. His dainty nose trying to amend to the oxygen-filled air and his rosy lips wiggling here and there made Sakura's heart swell. If Kouji's eyes were opened, she would've guessed that it was a rich ruby with a tint of deep chocolate or vice versa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking briskly down the hallway on another floor, two pairs of feet were heard clattering against the tiled floor. Before long, two pairs of feet became six pairs of feet. The emerald-eyed woman halted her tracks in confusion as she took note of Nakuru and Yukito rushing in and out of the room. They looked rather frantic.

Creasing her brows in perplexity, Sakura briskly approach Nakuru.

"What's happening?"

The sound of Sakura's voice acted as a barrier stopping the woman from immersing herself in more panic.

"Yue's missing," Nakuru replied, her brow creasing further as each word left her mouth.

Emerald orbs broadened immensely.

A frantic search took place and approximately eight minutes later when they were sure that they've searched everywhere, the lot assembled in his room.

"W-"

Someone was whistling.

Sakura glanced around the room and received the same puzzling face as her own. None of them were whistling.

The room grew silent, a silent agreement set across the room as they strained their ears. The rhythm and sound of the whistling sounded like… Mary Had A Little Lamb??? Footsteps approached the dead silent room as the tune became louder.

Silver hair flecked through the doorway. A pair of eyes creasing in perplexity as the childish tune abruptly stopped from the sight of a tension-filled atmosphere.

"What's going on?" Yue asked feeling slightly uneasy.

In a flash or two, he felt his neck squeezed tightly that it knocked the breath out of him. The pressure from the impact almost knocked him off his feet if the wall hadn't broken his fall. The pain in his chest began aching again and Yue let out a groan of pain.

A small gasp was heard from the pouncing woman before all contact was broken.

"I'm so sorry!" Nakuru apologized, bowing deeply.

Yue, unable to reprimand her, received a scolding tone himself.

"Where were you!?" the voice was a combination of his younger sister and an emerald-eyed woman.

"I was in the bathroom?" Yue hesitantly replied and with that all hell broke loose from his younger sister and the crazy woman with Sakura in the sideline smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The daisies positioned next to the lilies circling the bright red tulips placed in the middle, all bunched together by a plastic bag. Slender fingers nimble here and there trying to rearrange the flowers slightly around in order to make it more beautiful. A soft gentle smile spread across the fair complexion of the violet-haired woman.

Her one-inch heel click-clacking against the marble floor emitted the only sound in the corridor. Her strides had a purpose and that was the door near the end of the hallway.

"Nakuru!" came a shout behind the woman, probably not a great distance away.

The violet-haired woman whipped her head around swishing her small curls with her. She stopped in her track towards her destination when she recognized the one who had shouted her name down the rather empty hallway. A grand smile was placed on her lips as she waited for the person to catch up.

"Sa-ku-ra," the woman acknowledged playfully enunciating each syllable.

"Na-ku-ru," the auburn-haired girl replied, an obstinate smile stayed on her lips.

"You're here early. I thought it was that man's turn today?" Nakuru eyed the other woman suspiciously, her voice suggesting an evocative tone.

"You're earlier than me," Sakura noted side-stepping the second part.

"I have work in an hour," the lavender-eyed woman simply replied.

"You brought flowers," Sakura stated eyeing the luscious stems of flowers in the other woman's arms.

"It freshens the room, the ones in the vase are wilted," rebutted Nakuru.

Sakura mentally noted her loss against the war of words against Nakuru. She'd tried almost everything to get the other woman to admit that there was more than just visiting a co-worker you'd barely known for a month and daily pouncing on the poor man as if he was a stuff animal. No luck for Sakura. She didn't comprehend the reason why yet, but she assumed that she would get the answer to that after Nakuru slips up and indirectly confirm her suspicions.

Sakura sighed and motioned towards the room a few yards away. "Shall we?"

The two women headed for the finely decorated maple door.

It's been a little over a week since Yue had been emitted into the hospital and thankfully his recovery is doing moderately well. Despite the man quick recovery, the doctor saw how deep the wound was decided to keep the man for a few more weeks. Reluctantly and a lot of persuasion from Sakura and a threat by the violet-haired woman (with his sister's shrieks to boot), Yue had agreed.

The maple door creaked open allowing passage for the two women to walk through. The early morning sun brightly shone through the window sending speckles of light to be reflected from silver hair. The expected silence of the serene room was disturbed by the noise emitted from the television.

"Yue, you're awake," Sakura called out to the man, one hand flicking through the channels to find a decent show to pass the time.

"I hope you guys aren't missing me too much," Yue said, a grin danced across his lips.

"We finally got our work done," Sakura responded, sitting at the end of the hospital bed.

"Of course, I'm where the fun is," Yue replied, his grin turned into a cocky smirk.

"Hi cutie," Nakuru greeted, a carefree smile made itself known on her face. She decided that it was the best time to speak up.

"Sakura, why did you have to bring this crazy woman with you?" Yue complained as an annoyed groan made its way up his throat.

"Yue, Nakuru is not crazy, just a little bit insane, but definitely not crazy," Sakura replied nodding her head wisely.

"Sak! How mean of you!" Nakuru exclaimed as she mocked a feign gasp.

Rolling her emerald eyes at the woman, Sakura couldn't help but shake her head as well. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic, I still don't understand why the doctor won't let me leave yet," Yue muttered as his arms crossed in front of him indicating his irritation.

A few feet away, surprisingly (to those who know her) minding her own business, Nakuru was removing the dead lavender that she'd brought a day or two ago. Slender flingers trailing the lifeless stem, there was a moment of hesitation before the bouquet of dead flowers was plucked from their vase and into the trash can. Taking the vase and dumping out the dirty water, Nakuru was still able to hear phrases being exchange a foot away.

"They just want to make sure, it's probably just one more week," Sakura reassured.

Delicately removing the plastic case that bounded the daisies, lilies, and tulips, Nakuru positioned them neatly into the vase now with clean water. Taking a few seconds to rearrange them to her liking, Nakuru cock her head left and right trying to picture the best position for each stem. Finally satisfied, the violet-haired woman carried the vase to the small oak table by the bedside.

"It's beautiful, Nakuru," Sakura praised, turning her head towards Yue hinting for him to say something as well. Yue just turned towards the violet-haired woman ready with a witty response, but something about her today just made him swallow his rude comment.

"Thanks, Sak.," Nakuru replied, her eyes twinkled forlornly at the flowers instead of the other two.

A short silence drifted through the room, claiming all the victims to its awkwardness.

"Sakura?"

The momentary silence shattered by a male's voice as the door opened to reveal a dark spiky-haired male with his usual grinning in place. All of the room's occupants swivel their attention towards the doorway.

"Yamazaki," Sakura greeted as she stood up, ready to approach him.

"We better get going," he commented, motioning with his head towards the exit of the door.

Sakura understood and nodded. Turning to face Nakuru, she asked, "Do you want to hitch a ride with us?"

"I was counting on it, I rode the bus here this morning," Nakuru replied cheekily, her usual mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"You're unbelievable!" Sakura exclaimed in laughter.

Minutes later, the three of them bid their goodbye to Yue promising their future visits. Said man was rather skeptical of the crazy woman, he hadn't received his daily pounce yet!

"Don't you worry, I'll come by after work," Nakuru replied with a large grin, as if reading his mind before trailing the other two.

As they near the exit, Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Ah, I forgot to visit Meiling, she's going to kill me!" Sakura cried out, panic shooting through her veins.

The other two raised their eyebrows.

"Aren't you overreacting just a bit?" Yamazaki commented looking at her incredulously.

"You don't know her like I do," Sakura replied wanting to bite her nails until there was nothing left.

"Call her. Tell her you'll visit this afternoon," Yamazaki suggested, flashing a passing nurse a flirty smile. The petite nurse in her white assistant outfit turned a pretty pink before giggling at her other female companion.

"Yamazaki! Don't you have a girlfriend?" Sakura exclaimed, slapping the dark-haired male on the arm when she noticed this shameless transaction taking place.

"Actually, I have a wife and a kid," Yamazaki replied, smiling brilliantly at the two women.

Sakura opened her mouth to attempt to respond, but then unable to process any words, closed them. _Who knew?_ She thought, glancing at the male. Yes, he's been hanging around her lately, but there wasn't any questions delving into their personal matters.

_He looked too young to already be settling down, but what the heck, teenage pregnancies and all that these days, _Sakura thought to herself, but she assumed that Yamazaki seems like a level headed character.

_Maybe he just looks younger than his age,_ a voice proposed.

_Yea, that could be it,_ Sakura thought to herself, inwardly nodding at her conclusion despite the fact that she was mentally talking to herself.

"And you're still flirting with the nurse?" Nakuru said seeing as she wasn't affected by the comment as the auburn-haired woman.

"Technically, I'm not flirting with them. I just smiled at them," Yamazaki replied sheepishly and shrugged.

"Wait 'til your wife hear about this," Nakuru responded, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Gives me the shivers just thinking about it," Yamazaki stated purposely trembling as confirmation.

"Come on, we better be going. Yamazaki, wasn't it you that said we'll be late?" Sakura noted, finally out of her trance.

"Nope, never said that," Yamazaki replied, grinning at her.

"Ugh, you're hopeless, come on," Sakura said as she pushed the dark spiky-haired male towards the black car in the distance.

Entering the black car with Nakuru insisting that she sits in the front after Sakura stated very clearly that the violet-haired woman will _not_ drive. Yamazaki, uncertain of the reason why the violet-haired woman driving would be bad had turned to Sakura for an answer. Seeing the emerald orbs lit up in fright, he figured that he was better off not knowing.

With Yamazaki driving and Nakuru plopped on the passenger seat next to him, Sakura had no choice but to sit in the back, not that she minded. Reaching into her small bag for her cell phone, her fingers maneuver across the phone's number pad to dial the correct number.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The sounds of a ringing cell phone ricochet throughout the empty office room alerting its owner or anyone around that someone was calling.

Calloused hands flipped the phone open nonchalantly, considering phone was a necessity for a businessman.

"Hello." a simple greeting and that was all it was.

"Syaoran?" the voice on the other end questioned unnecessarily since it was said man's personal cell phone after all.

"Ying Hua," Syaoran greeted politely as his eyes traveled across the piece of paper in front of him.

"Are you busy right now?" the soft voice asked.

"Mm," was the indifferent reply as he scribbled something down onto the paper.

"I was wondering if we could go see a movie in the theater or something. I was too busy with my record the past few days and I miss these normal things," the woman on the other end quickly stated.

A quick glance at the clock implanted on the other side of the room indicated the time, which had gone by faster than Syaoran thought. He only has two more sheets to read over and sign before he can head off to enjoy his afternoon. He ran his afternoon plans through his head briefly.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy today," Syaoran replied. Technically, it wasn't a lie, it was just only half-truth. He knew his mother would be displeased and so added, "Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, alright," there was a faint sign of disappointment in the woman's voice. Disappointment and something, something that Syaoran should have took note of.

Momentarily later, after hearing the soft 'bye' from the woman on the other end, he quickly shut his phone. His attention returned to the paper that held the information for the transfer of the chip to their most valuable ally.

Quite some time passed by, his concentration finally broke when he was done evaluating the plan. Giving a fleeting look at the clock again, he decided that now would be a good time to leave as to pick up a certain auburn-haired woman that had somehow hid her presence in the back of his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, Yue," the sing-song voice calling send a shiver up his spine.

Said man frantically searched for a place to hide despite his attempts being futile. _There is something terribly wrong with this woman!_ His mind shouted as he saw the door opening widely to expose an overly excited woman.

Less than five seconds later, the violet-haired woman had positioned herself near the male and hugged the death out of him.

Sakura, who was behind Nakuru, made herself known with her small giggles at the horrific face of her dear friend. The quiet chocolate-haired male wasn't acknowledged unless the occupants in the room would turn their attention to the doorway.

"Sorry Yue," Sakura apologized and gave a helpless shrug at the plea in his eyes, "You should get used to it by now."

"Urm… excuse me?" a soft, slightly high-pitched voice coming from behind Syaoran said, making the presence of the person known.

"Oh, I apologize," Sakura gave a slight nod and gently pushed Syaoran and herself to one side, allowing the petite woman entrance.

The rather young girl seemingly blushed at the intimate contact between the patient and a gorgeous woman. Lowering her eyes, she set the medicine onto the table. She bowed, excusing herself for interrupting and left hastily.

Sakura almost laughed. _Poor girl, she must be an intern or something,_ her mind thought and a silly grin stayed on her face.

"Well, Nak. Want a lift home?" Sakura asked seeing how Yue's face was finally alive with a supply of blood from the bloodstream that had been crushed by a certain violet-haired woman.

"Nah, I'll stay here a bit longer," Nakuru replied smiling at Sakura.

Sakura found her smile sort of uneasy… no, not uneasy, just unusual from her typical one. Deciding that it was just nothing, she nodded.

"Sakura! You can't leave her with me!" Yue exclaimed, almost chocking on the water that washed down the medication.

"Sorry, Yue," Sakura gave an apologetic smile, "Don't worry. Nakuru isn't as bad you she seems."

Syaoran made way for the auburn-haired woman to go first, after all, ladies first. Seeing his sense of gentlemanly, Sakura lightly shook her head at how old fashioned everything still is. She gave a small, content, carefree smile at the man who in return, gave a smile of his own. With that, two different shades of brown-haired head drifted out the room. This exchange wasn't unknown to one of the occupants.

Yue walked over towards his window as the lavender-eyed woman washed the drinking glass. The sun was already setting, the colors were brilliantly plastered all over the vast skyline, but Yue's attention wasn't on the beautiful sky above, instead, it was on the two individuals below.

"He's it," a quiet voice from behind spoke.

It nearly scared the silver-haired man since it was quite an unexpected sound to come from the loud, obnoxious woman he was so use to.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you tell that he's her happiness?" Nakuru replied with a gleeful glint in her eyes as they gaze below at the two retreating forms.

"…"

"I know you like her," Nakuru said in response to his silent.

"…"

The silence was a mere sign indicating confirmation that the statement was correct. The silence always gives way to the truth.

"Sakura may bring out people's persona, but…" Nakuru eyes smiled fondly prior to a solemn look, "She's not _your_ happiness."

Yue violently swivel his head over, staring at the woman to his left with quickening heartbeat. _What did she mean?_

Before he could question the woman, his head began to swirl and the ache from the gun shot began to burn, scorching his sensitive skin. Nakuru heard a few groans before turning her head to the other occupant of the room. Panicking for a moment as she led the trembling man to the bed, she quickly rushed out to find the doctor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N_: **I really don't like how this chapter was written since it just doesn't flow for me. –sigh- I'm guessing this chapter is a filler chapter. Hope you at least like it? Also, the story is turning out to be much longer than my imaginative mind thought. **

Again, obviously all author(s/ess) would like **reviews** and this authoress isn't an exception! –smiles-

Thank You Ashley!

Luv Kimmie

**p.s. Reports on Updates are on my profile. –smiles-**

**p.s.s. You should thank ****teenureen****'s review that this chapter is up! xD This one's for you!**


End file.
